


Corruption of the Innocent

by PantyAnarchist, zeryxis



Series: Undertale Collaborations [5]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Edgepuff, M/M, not obvious but Genocide Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 79,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyAnarchist/pseuds/PantyAnarchist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeryxis/pseuds/zeryxis
Summary: Another of our RP's, this time we're actually just focusing on two characters! Panty wanted to try her hand at playing Papyrus (Tale) and I decided to use Boss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly decided to put up this first bit for you guys :3 we've been trucking away on this one too, and I may update it every other thirstday depending on how I feel ~<3

He wasn't going to stand for this. The Great Papyrus could do anything! _Especially_ right now! He was completely invincible! The loud crash echoed through the forest and when the dust cleared, he couldn't help but let out a little giggle, turning from his spot on the floor to look at the busted in door to the workshop, putting a gloved finger up to his mouth.   
"Shhhhh!!! You're going to wake the neighbors!" His other hand gripped... oh. Oh no! Where was it?! With a look of panic he pawed around the mess on the floor until he heard a clink and pulled the nearly empty bottle of fire whiskey out of the rubble, hugging it close to his chest. It had quickly become his new best friend. His... only friend, really. Even Undyne hadn't been able to help him much after... no matter. He was going to fix all of this! He was the GREAT PAPYRUS DAMMIT!!! He slowly got to his feet, long legs wobbling in his dirtied, torn tights... he'd felt less inclined to be so perfect when... he shook his head at the thought, which was definitely a mistake as the world seemed to want to join him in the spinning fun. It might have had something to do with him buying the entire stock of Grillby's fire whiskey supply. He couldn't help that it was good. It was no wonder Sans always wanted to go there... he put it all on his tab, because... because...  
_He would have wanted it that way..._  
He gave a heavy sniff before rubbing at... at... _sweat_ from his sockets. Drinking and busting into workshops was obviously hard work after all! And the hardest work had yet to begin! He pulled the dirty blue jacket more tightly around his battle body before looking around, stopping when his eyes landed on the machine in the corner of the room. That must be it. He'd found a notebook in his brother's room talking about such a machine. It had taken him a while to figure out what the notebook said, since it was written in some weirdo language full of hands that he was almost certain his brother had made up, yet... why had it looked so hauntingly familiar? He contemplated a moment before shaking his head again, having already forgotten what a mistake it was. But no matter!  
Once the world stopped spinning he moved to the table, taking a heavy swig from the bottle before slamming it down on top of some papers. He stood reading for hours before he actually moved to the machine. He could do this. He could do _anything_. And if he failed, well...  
_At least I will be with my brother again... one way or another..._  
His sockets sparkled at the idea and he started punching in numbers on the outer panel, fairly certain he had done it right. This was a time machine, after all. Even if he failed to go back to the exact right time, he could just try again and again until he got it right! ...right? He grabbed his bottle and pushed the final button to make the door swing open before stepping into the metal tube, feeling a bit of claustrophobia as the door slammed shut behind him. He wasn't nervous! It was just... his _legs_ were nervous. That's why they were shaking so bad. He was perfectly fi- Holy macaroni, what was that?! The tube had begun to shake to life and he was suddenly filled with conflicting thoughts of joy and incredible alarm. Maybe this... hadn't been the best idea?  
"I'm blaming _you_ if this goes awry!" He glared down at the bottle, just before it felt like he and everything around him was being torn apart particle by particle.  
_So... this is what turning to dust feels like..._ For some reason he was smiling at the thought... _Here I come, brother..._  
He relaxed as he accepted his fate, just beginning to feel blissfully serene when all of a sudden there was a lurch and his skull clanged loudly against the door of the machine, leaving a nice little crack above his left socket.  
"MOTHER FUCKER!!" He dropped the bottle to hold his face as the door slid open, his wobbly legs pulling him forwards to stumble back out onto the ground and into... a basement? He looks around with bleary eyelights... they didn't have a basement.  
_Oh no... what if... I went forwards instead of backwards and in my inebriated state of mind decided a basement was a good housing choice?!?!_ He stumbled towards what looked like a set of stairs, only to stop and turn.  
"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you..." He picked his bottle up from the bottom of the machine and hugged it tightly to his chest before heading back towards the stairs, wondering what other changes his future self might have made...

He most certainly had _not_ been sleeping on the couch, but Papyrus did hear a strange sound coming from nearby, and he'd happened to have been on the couch when he heard it. A loud clang, some thudding, and he was sitting up, glaring around for the source. Another muffled sound, and he realized it was from the basement. Someone dared to be in his fucking basement?! He went over to the kitchen, fumbling in a drawer until he found the key to the bar that was kept across the basement door, so he could lock it back after dealing with whoever was _stupid_ enough to have gone in there. Pulling his boots on, he was tightening the buckles when he heard another dull thump. Growling, Papyrus got up and went outside, going around the house to where the ground sloped, and he pulled open the cover to the few steps down to the basement door.  
It was still locked? How the fuck did anyone get down there, then?! Was it some fucking kids playing around? Ugh, if it was he'd likely try beating some sense into the trapped one before letting it go to whatever fucking hole it would run back to. He was tired of the bullshit. As he was lifting the padlock to the bar, he stopped, looking back into the snowy darkness for several minutes, until a muffled noise and another thud to the inside of the door got his attention. Pushing the bar away, he jerked hard on the door, opening it fully in one swing, fully prepared to start a tirade against the little monster inside.  
What he saw was not little, but it was another monster, at least. And it stopped him up to see the other... skeleton. Papyrus had been looking down, preparing to glare a child in the eyes, but as he shifted his gaze up, he was torn between laughing, snarling, and slamming the door shut in the other's face. His face, in a manner, but softer, kinder, and he bristled at the thought of it. Then he caught the scent of fire whiskey, and the first thought was how the fuck had this... other skeleton... gotten from Grillby's to his _basement_ , and moreover why. And also some other thoughts, memories, but those he shook away and shooed with another growl.  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" he snarled, if only to break the strangeness. It didn't help, not really, but he stood there, staring at this other... skeleton... with a vicious glare in his red eyelights.

He most certainly did not let out a shrill scream as the door was jerked open suddenly, it was probably the hinges. It looked quite old! Truly, who knew how far into the future he may have gone! And there before him was... him. It must have been. No other monster had such spectacularly handsome bone structure, though... as his eyes trailed slowly up the long form of the, admittedly, much scarier version of himself, his eyelights couldn't help but begin to sparkle. He looked to fierce, so edgy, so... so...  
"...so cool..."  
He also did _not_ yip and start blushing profusely when he realized he'd spoken aloud, quickly turning it into a cough and clearing his non-existent throat as he regained his composure. "I AM SURPRISED YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE ME, FOR YOU SEE... I AM YOU!" He paused for dramatic effect, smiling brightly at his other self as the ragged remains of his scarf fluttered in a small breeze. "FROM... THE PAST!" He gave the edgier skeleton a look as if expecting him to be impressed, or surprised, or... or... well, something!

The sudden sparkle of those other eyelights had him pause long enough to not just get pissed enough to dust him right off. That and the quiet comment had Papyrus considering his options, then the other... skeleton... was speaking quite bold and articulate, making statements that he wasn't smiling about. It was a snarl, not a smile, dammit. He didn't sound like that, and certainly had never looked anything like the familiar stranger in his basement. "And a fucking liar," he snipped, reaching out and grabbing the other by the front of his dingy white chestpiece. It gave under his claws, tearing as he pulled this other skeleton up to growl in his booze-scented face. "Why are you in my basement? Give me one damn reason to not fucking kill you right here and leave the dust on the floor." Not that he was going to, but the self-proclaimed other him didn't know that.

A surprised gasp escaped him as he was pulled closer, those eyes wide with fear as his knees shook beneath him. A reason not to kill him? Why, there must be a million! He lifted a gloved finger and that face lit up as he opened his mouth to speak... but... nothing came out. He stared at the other skeleton who... wasn't him? He tried to think of a reason... he was thinking really hard... but... slowly... his hand fell... and his face...  
After a few moments his entire body seemed to sag towards the ground, leaving the other to hold him up or drop him as he saw fit.  
" ...i... i don't... i don't know... without sans i... i don't..." Soft orange tears began falling from his sockets, trailing down to that ragged white top and staining it. "so... do it. i just wanted to go to... to the past... to see him again. but... but i messed it all up... and now i'm here and..." He looked up at the darker skeleton with a defeated expression on his face, going limp as he simply accepted his fate.

The silence had him more surprised than anything he could have tried. Papyrus watched as the other skeleton drooped. As he seemed to be grasping at emptiness, and something in the angry monster went down right with him. The tears were his focus first, but that name... Papyrus' grip tightened, and he gave a ragged noise that he quickly made into a growl. Without a word, he moved his grip to one of the other's arms, dragging him the rest of the way out of the basement so he could close the door and lock it back. As quickly as possible, he led the teary monster into the house, making sure no one had seen, and slamming the door shut before locking it again.  
Papyrus stood looking at the door, having released his grip on his arm, just staring at it as he had a myriad of tumbled emotions jerking around in his mind. He hadn't heard the name in months, he done his damnedest to avoid thinking about it. A weight at his clavicle seemed to increase, but he didn't pay it much attention. Instead he turned to the other monster, a demand catching in his throat the moment he opened his mouth.

He dropped to his knees as soon as he was released in the house, staring at the carpet as if lost in thought, until... his eyes caught on to something shiny and he turned his face to look at what remained of his bottle. With a shuddering sigh, he upended the bottle into his mouth, swallowing down what was left before letting out a more satisfied sigh.  
"Ahhh, that's better..." He peered around the living room... this certainly looked like _his_ living room, though... with less tasteful decor. It was comfortingly familiar and he could feel himself calming down, until... he looked over at the doors upstairs, focusing on one in particular. With a haunted look on his face, he stood, slowly moving towards the stairs while his eyes remained trained on the door. Could he... be here? If there was another version of himself, then... there _had_ to be another version of Sans, right? Right?!  
Suddenly he found himself running up the stairs in desperation, though the immense amount of alcohol he'd ingested had other plans, making sure he caught his foot on the last stair to have him landing flat on his face in the upper hall. But a little thing like personal injury to one's self wasn't going to stop him! He lifted up onto shaky knees and started crawling for the door, tears beginning to stream down his face once more.

He didn't move until he was snapped out of his reverie by that thud upstairs, whirling to bolt up right after, grabbing the other skeleton moments before his gloved hand could reach the doorknob. "What do you fucking think you're-" Papyrus' voice broke, feeling himself shivering as he seemed to remember which door the other had gone towards. His talons tightened and he wrenched the two of them away from it, pushing him down to the floor and pushing a knee into his ribs.  
"You're not going in that room," he snapped, each word punctuated by a shove into the floor, "no one goes in there!" He shook before he made himself stop once he heard bones rattling and realized they were his, focusing instead on this... this other skeleton. "What do you want?" His tone was somewhere between demanding and a plea, as if his answers would solve more questions than they raised. He'd stopped asking questions months ago, when all it did was make him hurt more. Instead he'd blocked off everyone else, barely doing more than what he was required and going home. "If you're me, then why the hell are you... why are you here?!"

"I'm... I just... I just want to see my brother again! Just one more time and... and then I'll leave, I promise!" He started shamelessly sobbing beneath the imposing figure kneeling on his chest, a small voice in his mind hoping that it crushed him and turned him to dust. Just to make the hurting stop. "I just... Sans... where... where are you?!" The part of him that wanted to live struggled beneath the one keeping him from the door. If he could just open it... just see his brother once more... even if it wasn't _really_ his brother, it would be alright.  
"If... if you're _me_... you _must_ have a brother as well, right? Wh-where is he?!" He finally gave up on his struggle as he looked up into that scarred face, his breathing getting ragged as he felt himself getting more worked up again. He just needed to see his brother. To see his... Sans.

Papyrus wasn't sure he was even hearing any of this. He watched that other face speak, shout, cry... but he only heard a low humming noise, if that. A silence so complete it was painful, and he didn't answer for several long, silent minutes.  
"No," he whispered, barely able to break the cacophony of the silence, "no, I... I don't," Papyrus' voice dropped, and he moved away to brace his back against the banister, spine slotting almost perfect between two bars.  
He sat, feeling that weight against his collarbone again, and his hand went up to where the gold fang rested, hidden underneath his scarf where only he knew it sat, all the time, bound up on a thin leather cord and swathed in that tattered redness. Papyrus stopped, straightened, and pushed himself up to stand over the other, glaring down at him. "I am going to make something to eat. You... just... stay out of the way!" He stomped down the stairs, not even taking off his boots, even though he knew it was tracking dirty snow mush all over the rug, but he didn't care. He rarely cared, but at least he wasn't going to sit here and... mope.  
Moping didn't do a damn thing except make... he stopped at a clink on his clavicle, the tooth again, and he growled and kept moving, going into the kitchen and banging everything just as loud as he could manage. It always made him feel he accomplished more to make a lot of noise.

"...oh..." Paps sat up as the other moved off of him, a gloved hand lifting to wipe away the tears from his face as he watched his counterpart have a quiet moment to himself. He knew that look... he had it every day since...  
At the mention of making something to eat, the now much quieter skele lit up just a bit, only to have that spark of light diminish when he was told to stay out of the way. So he stayed right where he was, staring at the floor and wondering... what was he supposed to do now? He'd failed to go back in time to his brother, had even failed in going to a timeline where his brother was still alive. He'd just ended up in another timeline where he'd failed to protect his precious sibling and had grown bitter and angry...  
What was he supposed to _do_? He had nothing to fight for. Nothing to live for. So what was even the point of living anymore? He didn't realize his breathing pattern had become shallow and erratic until he was getting completely lost in his head, his hands clutching at his skull as it tucked between his knees. He was sobbing and whining and staring at the floor with blank sockets as reality seemed to be crashing in around him.  
What was he supposed to _DO_?!

By the time he had run out of things to make noise with, he was a little more balanced. It had taken until he had slammed the oven shut and glared at it for a moment before Papyrus had picked up on the pathetic noises echoing vaguely around the main part of the house. He had to make himself not get pulled into it too, balling his fists with sockets clenched tight shut for a few heavy, broken breaths before he could turn and march back upstairs. Facing his hyperventilating double, he had to steel himself again, feeling the weight on his collarbone cutting down into his soul, and he crossed his arms.  
"You..." he grumbled, only for another desperate sob to wrack him, gritting his teeth and squatting down in front of the other, "how long?" Papyrus asked in an almost soft voice, arms over his femurs. He remembered too well now, how each week since, how the months, had gone. Perhaps he could... make it a little easier on this other... Papyrus.

His whole body jerked at the sound of the voice... he'd forgotten where he was for a moment, completely lost in the void of sorrow and nothingness. When he looked up at the other, his sockets had dark orange circles beneath them, his face stained with tears he didn't have the energy to brush away anymore. "How..." His lights went out of focus as he thought... how long _had_ it been? It felt like it had happened ages ago. It felt like it had happened yesterday. Time didn't make any sense anymore... but... he took a deep breath and let his sockets fall shut as he thought back on it. Days... no... weeks? ...closer...  
"...a... a couple of months ago... there was... a child..." His eyelights faded out as the memories he'd been blocking out came flooding back.  
"...my brother... Sans... he... he thought I was dead and... he went to stop the child... by the time I realized... by the time I got there... I... I..." His voice was getting softer with each word, tears spilling out of his blank sockets.  
"...I called out his name... told him not to do it... Sans, he... wasn't a killer... he... he... he turned... looked... at me..." His entire body stiffened as he remembered seeing that look of surprise.  
_'...bro? what're you...'_  
His head quickly tucked back between his knees as his whole body trembled with the screaming sobs, his hands clutching so hard against his skull that it hurt. "SAAAANS!!"

His own eyelights had gone impassive, but not dark like the other monsters had.  
Only a few months, he thought... basically still having the worst of it, but with weeks of grieving behind it. The impossible feeling of not being able to stand another day, waking up to nothing. To being reminded that the only family you had, the only one who really cared about you, that they were well and truly gone. That nothing was going to change it.  
He flinched back as the other screamed out, every bit of agony palpable in his voice. That his own voice had been just like that months ago as well. Papyrus stopped up a moment, just... wanting to make it easier.  
"I can't promise anything," he started, holding the other's wrists as he tried to just calm him down first, "but... you can... stay here. If you want," he let his voice drop as he looked away, but didn't release his arms, straightening and pulling the other up with him. Made him stand.  
"Come on," Papyrus grumbled in a not quite encouraging tone, still holding one wrist and turning to lead him downstairs. To get him doing something besides mope and wallow. It helped.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can..." He lifted up easily, watching the dark skeleton with bleary eyelights. He could... stay here? Something he could... do... He looked at the floor as he walked along, letting his eyes slowly run up to the back of the other's skull. He was scary and used crude language, but... he was being so _nice_. With a soft whine, he leaned forwards just as they came to the top of the stairs, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and pulling him close and he pressed his brow between his new friend's scapulae.  
"...thank you... I'll... try to not get in your way..." He squeezed the bigger skele tightly, his body trembling as he tried not to start crying again. Cool guys didn't cry like little babybones all the time, right? He didn't want his new friend thinking he was some useless little monster still in stripes, did he? No!  
"...sorry, I'm..." He loosened his grip and let his arms drop, putting his hands on his hips as he tried to look more cool and strong, if even for a moment. "I'M GLAD TO HAVE MET YOU, OTHER ME! Er... what... should I call you?"

He seized up in the embrace, having just released the other wrist so they could make their way down without tripping up. He certainly was not _letting_ him continue the hug for as long as he wanted, it just would calm him down more, if he did. It was to get the other to calm down, even though the warmth of that brow against his shoulderblades was very prominent. Likely heated up from all the exertion of drunken sobbing. When he apologized and pulled away, Papyrus started down, expecting him to follow, though he glanced back when he was spoken to. Clearing his throat, he thought a moment. What should they call each other? Obviously they would know if they were speaking to one another, but it would be awkward to constantly be using what each felt was their own name...  
"Boss," he commented, as if he had been hesitant to pick that one. Everyone had called him that, before... well, he didn't really interact with anyone much these days, it didn't matter. Stopping at the kitchen, he paused, as if waiting for the other to reach him. "It shouldn't take very long to finish," Boss added, motioning to the stove.

"Boss..." He spoke the name quietly, almost reverently. It was such an appropriate name for such a cool monster! His eyes got that sparkle again as he followed the other skeleton downstairs, happy to be able to focus his mind on something else for a change. On _someone_ else.  
"Oh, right! You were making food!" He stopped just behind his clone, hesitating for a moment before giving him the happiest grin he could muster. "What are you making? Do you need any help, Boss?" He slipped past the other monster and moved to the stove. Hm. It didn't look like anything had broken or exploded... was it possible this poor, alternate version of himself didn't know how to cook properly?

The way it had been spoken the first time had eluded him, but the enthusiasm was an improvement, at least. Watching as he inspected the somewhat-cleaned area of the kitchen where he'd been preparing things, he shrugged. "Not really, it just has to bake the rest of the way. I've made lasagna often enough..." he didn't complete the sentence. Sans had always gotten a little uppity about how much he'd made the dish, and he'd considered trying to make it with hotdogs on his birthday... but he hadn't gotten the chance. But it was easy enough for him to make, he was used to how to layer it and how long to leave it in, and well, it lasted a few days so he'd only have to actually cook every couple days. Ugh, here he was moping in his head, this other monster was really setting him back in how he'd been doing since... then.  
"What should I call you, then?" he suddenly asked, making a devious grin, "Creampuff maybe?"

"...Creampuff?" He got the same look on his face as he had when his brother had told an especially lame joke, but let it slide off quick enough as he bent over and opened the oven just a bit to peek at the food being baked within. "Lasagna... isn't that a sort of... spaghetti cake?" He closed the door of the oven and straightened up a bit, looking first at his devilishly handsome comrade, then around the strangely familiar kitchen. So many details felt so off. It didn't have the same... warmth as the kitchen back home. It didn't feel as used. He moved around, opening and closing all the cabinets and drawers to see where everything was, getting himself acquainted with his new surroundings.  
"I'm sure we can think of something far more fitting to call someone as Great as I... I was known as the Great Papyrus back home. A name like Creampuff simply doesn't rise to such already high standards." He closed the last cabinet and moved to open the fridge, frowning a bit at the distinct lack of ketchup. He had gotten so used to seeing bottles of it in there, but... he supposed he would have to get used to it sooner or later. He tugged the blue jacket around himself a little tighter as he closed the door.

He'd imagined it would have been what his own brother would have called the other, but he shook his head, the grin having stayed.  
"I suppose you'd be right," Boss replied, watching him wander about the kitchen and look at everything. It wasn't bare by any means, but... well, he needed to go shopping soon enough, which likely would be hurried along by the newcomer needing fed as well. Seeing him tug the blue jacket, he thought about a similar one upstairs, hanging up in his closet. Not it's proper place, but he couldn't bring himself to go into the other room. To see the empty mess waiting there for someone who wasn't going to burrow into it and possibly scrounge up some stray mustard packets that hadn't yet been squeezed dry. Recalling he was still in his boots, he went over and began to unbuckle them to place them by the doorway where they belonged. Walking to his couch, he clicked the remote a couple times before the little tv responded. He'd had to replace the old one after a bit of an incident, but the small one worked just fine too.

He noticed the other's silence and suddenly felt very awkward... had he offended his new friend? Oh no! What if he was really set on calling him Creampuff and the so called "Great Papyrus" had just dashed his dreams?! He clutched at his battle body and shivered as he brushed against bare bone beneath, looking down to see how tattered it had become since his arrival... slowly he began to look over his entire state of untidiness and was suddenly feeling very exposed and undignified. At the sound of the television coming on, he looked up to see Boss had left and he moved out to the living room with a soft blush on his face as he felt a burning desire to make him less annoyed with the newcomer in his house. Quietly he walked up next to the couch, fidgeting with his hands in front of him for a few moments as he stared at the floor, then glanced up at the other skele before looking back down and taking a seat next to him, though he looked uncomfortable and ready to bounce back up at a moment's notice. He quietly cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak... promptly closed it, then looked off to the side with a brighter blush beginning to coat his skull as that soft voice finally made its way out.  
"...if... you would like to call me Creampuff... that would be... alright, Boss." He slowly turned his head to peer over at the other with shy puppydog eyes, hoping on everything he wasn't being an annoyance. He should ask if there were some clothes he could wear that weren't so... dirty... Ugh, he could probably use a shower as well. When was the last time he had even bathed? His mouth opened again to speak, to ask for all of this, but... no... He closed his mouth again and looked back towards the floor. He didn't want to be any more of a burden than he already was on his new friend.

The fidgeting was to be expected, since he had pretty much just left him to his own devices for the time being. Boss was certainly tired enough, but not to go to sleep yet. There was food to be eaten, after all, and he didn't want to just tell the other to have total free reign of the house. He didn't interrupt at all, smirking as he brought up the name again.  
"No, I... just thought of what he would have suggested," he told his counterpart, "I'll let you decide when you've sobered up and slept, probably." When he looked over, he was taken aback at the frankly _adorable_ face the other was making. It was entirely too much, and he looked back at the comparatively boring television to avoid anything else being thought about. Out of his peripheral, he saw the other look down, and felt it safe to return his attention that way. Boss could see how tattered and stained the clothing was, now that he was actually examining him beyond noticing they were the same monster. Sort of.  
"You're not sleeping in that," he added, looking back to the tv, "and it'll take a lot of patching up to be decently wearable again. So we'll have to find something that fits you." Giving it another minute or two, he got up and headed to pull the lasagna out of the oven, turning it off and putting it on the stovetop to cool.

Those eyes lit up as the other him practically read his mind. Who else would know him as well as... well, himself?! His hands lifted up as he felt another hug coming on and was just about to reach out when the other lifted out of his seat and headed into the kitchen. Ah, right. Food! At the sheer thought of it he could feel himself salivating and his stomach formed just so it could protest its overly empty state. He glared at it, pressing his gloved hands against the soft flesh as he willed it away. Honestly. He needed to get better control of his magic. With a satisfied hum, he lifted up from the couch and moved back into the kitchen, taking a deep breath and smiling brightly at the other as he moved to grab a couple of plates and forks.  
"That smells amazing! I'm glad to see that in another timeline I can cook more than just spaghetti!" He beamed at Boss before moving out to the table to get it set for the two of them, taking his time to get them set just right before returning to look at the food on the stove with that bright smile. He lifted his gaze to look up at Boss with that happy look on his face, those cheeks tinting orange again as his voice took on a tone of sincerity. "Thank you... again... for letting me stay. And... for the food. And the future clothes... and... just..."  
He couldn't help himself. Those arms wrapped around the other skeleton again, hugging him close and enjoying the contact and being able to show his gratitude instead of merely using his words. He'd been told by many... well, maybe several... okay, just a couple of monsters, that he gave great hugs! So what better way to show appreciation than to use one's best abilities?

This ray of sunshine was going to literally squeeze him happy at this rate, wasn't he? Boss didn't make him stop, though, preferring this to the sobbing sack of bones from before. "Don't get all sappy about it," he tried to sound convincing, but it sort of came out a little too gently to really make a statement. Ugh, was he really going to get attached to a dewy-eyelighted version of himself that just... just shows up in his basement drunk off his sacrum and crying about his own dead brother?!  
...yes, yes he was. Shifting just a bit, he checked the lasagna.  
"Well, if I'm going to cut this, you'll have to, uh..." he stopped, not wanting to outright tell the other to stop. He seemed to be comforted by it, and he wasn't against him enjoying himself. Once he was freed, he began to slice the 'spaghetti cake' into the usual six portions, but paused, and went for eight. Putting one on each plate, he took his own and went over to start eating at the table. He wasn't sure how long he was quiet, but he did seem to realize he was being rather... standoffish. Coughing, Boss put his fork aside for a moment, leaving only a few bites of his dinner for him to get to once they'd gotten to talk a bit.  
"As for staying... I meant it. It's best if you don't go out alone... yet. Its not, entirely safe for you to be anywhere without me."

An almost defiant little whine escaped him as he hugged the other skele a little closer, burying his face into that long, elegant neck and letting out a satisfied sigh as he felt so very much better.  
"...sorry..."  
Slowly, he let his arms loosen and finally drop, leaving his face where it was for a few moments longer before retreating a few steps to watch him work. He took his own food to the table and sat across from Boss before carefully digging in. At the first bite, his eyelights lit up and he made an excited sound of enjoyment before eating with a bit more gusto. He paused with his fork halfway to his mouth when his friend started speaking, a slight orange tint coating those cheekbones as he set the bite down and sat up straight.  
"What? Why? Is there... is there a human on the loose out there?" A subtle look of fear took hold of his face as he turned to look at one of the windows, audibly swallowing at just the thought. He wasn't sure he could deal with seeing a human again. He wasn't sure he would ever be okay with seeing a human again. He'd had such hope. Such trust... that the human could change. That they could be good. And look where that blind trust had gotten him. There was an odd clicking noise that broke him out of his thoughts and he turned to look down and see that the hand holding the fork was trembling hard as it rested against the plate. He quickly released it and clutched both hands in his lap, suddenly feeling quite a bit less hungry.

Recalling it had been the human that had... Boss shook his head. "No, there hasn't been a human here in decades," he said, as if to assure him. But the clicking of the fork and plate had him a bit startled, and he paused, watching the other as he bundled himself up a little bit. "No," he repeated, "it's... other monsters you have to worry about. For now, at least. Once they know you're..." he stopped, clearing his throat a moment as he thought how to phrase it, "...in my house... they should just leave you alone. Until then, better you don't risk it." He was going to explain about how several things needed to be readily apparent, but... the other didn't seem ready to really process it. He was still reeling, and... trying to explain right now might be overdoing it. "A week or two," he added, finishing his dinner and getting up to take it over to the sink. It had a couple other dishes in it, from that morning, and he started running the water until it turned hot, filling the sink. "Then you should be okay to go out on your own, a little."

His face lifted up to watch the other's as he spoke. The other monsters...? Why would _they_ be dangerous? And why in the world would it matter if they knew he was living with Boss? This whole thing seemed preposterous!  
"A week or two?! I'll be inside the house for...for A WEEK OR TWO?!" Even at his lowest point in the past couple of months he still left the house every other day at the least for fresh air... and to restock his alcohol supply. "What in the world could be so dangerous about _other monsters_?!"  
He started to get up to follow, then noticed he hadn't finished his food, quickly scarfing it down before taking his own plate to the kitchen and grabbing a rag, seeming to clean automatically out of habit. His state of annoyance _usually_ had him cleaning something or other and back when his brother was... around... their house was nearly spotless thanks to his brother's terrible jokes. But to be left inside for a week... or TWO?! What would he even do in that time? There was only so much he could clean, after all... and before he knew it the dishes were scrubbed until they were sparkling, rinsed and set in the rack to dry and he suddenly had nothing left to do with his hands. So he did the only thing he could think to do... he grabbed the jacket and hugged it tightly around himself, not looking Boss in the eyes as he contemplated whether or not he would actually listen to his new friend's advice. It couldn't _possibly_ be that bad if there was no human down here.

He could hear the incredulous tone in the other Papyrus' voice, and found himself being overtaken, the sink emptied quickly of the mess thanks to him. Looking over at him, he tried thinking of how to explain it without sounding totally unbelievable. Contemplating as he put away the leftover lasagna, he turned back to his doppelganger and crossed his arms.  
"...because if you just show up outside without anyone knowing who you are or who you... associate with... you're likely to be attacked and killed, or worse, just outright claimed by someone else." Boss wondered if that might be a bit too blunt, but... he was tired and right now trying to make it gentler was going to be a headache. Especially with him cringing like that. "You could probably figure out what to do about your clothes, since mending them will take some time," Boss suggested, going over and turning off the tv. He usually left it going for background noise.  
"A bit of sleep will help," he added, starting up the stairs. Ever since then, he'd had less energy than before, as if... he stopped thinking about it and continued to his room, pausing as he thought about something. He took a moment, then looked back over his shoulder, his tone firm. "I'll find you something to wear while you clean up."

"Claimed? What does _that_ mean?"  
He followed his host as he finished up his nightly routine, feeling more and more confused by the moment. He would have thought finding another version of himself would have been the most confounding thing, but no... a universe where other _monsters_ were the danger? Why? They were so few and they were _all_ forced to live down here in this... this... hellhole. Why would they want to hurt each other? He hadn't noticed he was still following his friend until they were both standing in his room.  
"Huh? Oh. Right." He looked down at his clothes and started tugging them off without thought, tossing them into the hamper out of habit until he was down to nothing but his black body suit. There were holes, rips, and tears in all the places that hadn't been covered by his battle body. He slipped off his gloves and touched the bits of bare bone, getting lost in the thought of how much he'd let himself go. How he'd once stood so proud and now... he barely felt the strength to stand at all. His gaze lifted and he was suddenly reminded that he wasn't in his own room and he wasn't alone. His skull turned a bright orange and he turned to head towards the door. "Sorry, I... I won't be long..."  
He disappeared into the bathroom and got the shower started, making it as hot as he could before finally stripping out of his body suit, feeling extra naked... when was the last time he'd even _been_ naked? It had to have been years. He hadn't taken off his battle body since he'd put the damn thing on. The hot water felt... so nice. He let out a long sigh and relaxed beneath it, leaning against the wall as the heat sank into his bones until he felt tingly all over. It was wonderful.  
"Stars..." He looked down at the bottom of the tub and shuddered at how dirty the water looked as it rolled off of him. He supposed a silver lining would be that he'd be a nice, sparkling white after it was all over. He grabbed a clean cloth and some soap and started scrubbing away at every nook and cranny on his body, groaning happily as he felt more clean than he had in years.

Deciding to put off that conversation for perhaps the morning, he paused as the other started stripping. For a moment he considered looking away, but when the other looked up and made that shy flush, he just smirked, watching as the other retreated. Going to his closet, Boss searched for a bit, getting changed himself before pulling out a tshirt and sweatpants for him. Considering just leaving them outside the door, he stood thinking a bit, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Boss knew that the prospect of being cooped up for two whole weeks was certainly not something either of them were going to look forward to, but better than the alternatives...  
He knew he could help the other get past the worst of missing his brother, he'd done it and wasn't a complete mess. It got easier, a little more each day, even if sometimes it got... very difficult. He'd been standing outside the door to the bathroom the entire time, and opened it enough to drop the clothes on the sink counter. It was steamy in there, and he knew there were a few clean towels left. Being that it had been just him, the house didn't get dirtied even half as quick as before... though he had firmly come to the realization that he missed when he would clean up after his brother. So sometimes he left things a little messy. Maybe let it sit a day or two before getting to it. Just to feel a little less alone.  
He was shifting the gold fang and leather band while he just leaned against the wall, lost in thought by himself for a bit. He could almost imagine the way his shuffled footsteps would drag on the carpet when he was feeling especially lazy.

He shivered at the slight breeze that washed through the room past the heated fog, making him look towards the curtain as it fluttered a bit from the opened door. Boss must have left him some clothes to change into.... He smiled at the consideration. Once he was finally squeaky clean and gleaming white, he pulled back the shower curtain and reached for a towel... that wasn't there.  
"Drat." He shook some of the water loose from his bones before stepping out of the shower to find one and it wasn't until he actually turned towards the door that he noticed the other skeleton in the room with him.  
"OH! BOSS!! I DID NOT REALIZE YOU WERE-..." He looked down at his state of undress and let out a small peep of embarrassment before reaching over and hurriedly pulling the shower curtain over his bared form. "S-sorry... I, um... f-forgot to grab a towel! Could you, um..." He couldn't look the other in the face, instead looking towards the sink with his skull glowing that bright orange once again as he trembled, feeling so very... vulnerable right now.

He had completely forgotten he'd gone further into the room to lean against the wall, mostly the doorframe, but when the showercurtain moved, he looked up in alarm, getting a socketful of the dripping-wet other Papyrus. The peep was absolutely _adorable_ and the apologies had him manage a short laugh. Their build was relatively similar, though the glimpse he'd had was of unmarred, smooth white bone, whereas his own was scored and scarred and tinged off-grey from healing and lingering dust-stains. Taking a towel out from the cabinet, Boss moved over to the tub, considering just wrapping it on the other for him, but... well he didn't want to frighten him off the first night. He certainly didn't want to make him want to avoid contact with him either, since the other Papyrus seemed quit fond of hugs. He tossed the towel for the other to catch, smirked a short grunt of a laugh, and turned back to leave the room.  
"I think you'd prefer to use my room instead of the couch as well," he commented, almost off-handedly, closing the door behind him and going to sit on his bed. It was certainly large enough, and he left his door open to see if the other Papyrus would do as he'd suggested without him calling him over, or if he might actually be more comfortable tonight with being downstairs on his own. Boss himself was hoping for the former, but... he'd not make him. It'd take time for him to get comfortable, perhaps, and he wanted to encourage that.

Well, the other him seemed... bold. He caught the towel easily, looking innocent enough while the other was watching him, but once he'd turned, those brows knit together and his gazed followed him out the door curiously. He wondered... well, he supposed it _did_ make sense... any time he'd slept on the couch back home he'd woken up deeply regretting it... and, well, he knew why the other wouldn't want him sleeping on the other bed. Honestly he wouldn't have wanted to, either. So without any other options...  
With a softly blushing skull, he released the curtain and dried himself off, letting his mind work through many different scenarios that _could_ occur, narrowing it down to the ones that were more likely. They had only just met. And they were, in essence, the same monster. Sleeping in the same bed shouldn't be weird as it would be if it were with a totally different monster, right? They were friends. He'd taken Papyrus into his home and showed impeccable hospitality. Right. If he could assure someone that they were safe in bed with him, he felt assured that he'd be safe in bed with Boss.  
Even if this was another universe, where monsters were... claimed. That word. It sent a tingle down his spine that he couldn't quite explain. He felt it had many connotations that went beyond someone just saying 'This is mine now.' The way Boss had hesitated in his explanations of different things...  
He pulled on the pajamas and stopped to look in the mirror, feeling his soul flutter at what he saw. He looked... older. His face was more defined and had less of that innocent softness he'd seen every day. He wondered if it was due to the LV... it seemed completely possible. He turned the light off as he exited the bathroom and headed down the hall, stopping at the open door to look in and see Boss sitting patiently at the edge of the bed. His smile radiated like the sun as he walked further into the room and stood before him.  
"Thank you again! For being so kind and considerate. Of course, I suppose it shouldn't come as any surprise, since you _are_ a Papyrus. Still! If there's anything I can do to show my gratitude, do not hesitate to name it." He walked closer and turned to sit on the bed next to him, gripping the edge lightly before taking a good look around the room. So familiar and yet... so different.

That bright smile almost had him wanting to rush up and claim it for himself, and he wholly admitted that in his mind. Was it narcissistic to think of another version of himself as attractive? No matter. He couldn't smile like that, anyway, and it looked so natural on the other. How anything could be like that here, he had almost no idea, and he wasn't about to let anyone else take that from him. He felt the gold fang against his clavicle tap just once, when the other sat on the bed, and his more feral instincts were screaming to take every advantage of that statement. But no... he didn't want to scare him off, not from the first interaction. So he went with something simple, perhaps easier to lead into more later on.  
"I'd like that," Boss said, arching forward a bit to stretch without moving much, chin tipping down towards his collarbone as his spine popped a bit, then he got up to close the door, turning back to his guest, "but it's late, and you would probably like to get some sleep, hm?" He went back to the bed, moving the covers and getting in, leaving them lifted invitingly. He'd perhaps sleep with his back to the other, leave a bit of space between them... he didn't often move much in his sleep, so he knew it would let him avoid frightening him.

The way he stretched... had those innocent eyes wandering, but only for a moment before lifting effortlessly back up to his face with that same warm smile. "Yes, that... would be nice. It might be nice to fall asleep so-...well... less drunk than... usual." He looked shamefully off to the side, still feeling his head swimming, though he could see more clearly through the fog than he had in months. When the other skeleton laid down, he turned to join, his smile returning at the invitation to join beneath the blankets. He didn't hesitate to curl his arms around his new friend, letting out a happy hum as he nuzzled his face sweetly between those scapulae for the second time tonight. It just felt so... natural.  
He was just getting comfortable when a nagging voice inside his head made him open his eyes and realize exactly what he was doing. He was cuddling someone he'd just met! Hugging was one thing, but being so close in a bed together...  
He withdrew his arms, the darkness easily lit by the blushing skull that was quickly buried face-first into the pillow beneath it. Shrill, but muffled words made their way through the fabric and fluff, sounding mostly apologetic and embarrassed and leading him to hunch his shoulders up as he tried to completely bury himself in the pillow. This is what you get for drinking so much, Papyrus. And here you were worried about _him_ taking advantage of _you_.

Being snuggled up against, he almost wondered if he'd actually given a bit too much space, even as the other shifted away suddenly and hid his brightly blushing face. Smiling to himself, Boss reached back and rubbed that glowing skull with a wordless acceptance, then just relaxed again, arm draped on his side under the bedding. He'd see just how far the other would try on his own, for tonight. The morning would be a different story, he thought to himself with another barely-suppressed chuckle and grin. He'd perhaps give him a little more leading, some touches and words to really see what he might do with just a little bit of encouragement. He didn't have work, so he'd have all day to really get a feel for the other's boundaries and what he could expect to work with.

A soft whimper escaped at the feel of that hand and after a few minutes, he'd turned his skull to look at the other. He didn't seem mad or put off... He seemed so... accepting. He knew if the roles were reversed... he would have been, too. He took a deep breath and smiled as he sighed into the pillow, turning to face his new friend before he started adjusting to get comfortable, his body facing towards the other, though he refrained from getting quite so snuggly. Perhaps... another night. Surely it wasn't so weird. He wanted to be comforted and loved and... if they'd been so alike thus far...


	3. Chapter 3

The night wasn't as kind to him as it had been for the last several months, and he knew it likely was from two factors - not being alone in bed, and the fact that the other's state of distress likely rubbed off on his psyche. He was treated to a replay - flawed and skewed as it was - of his brother's death, of his dust clinging to him and the way it felt when everything just stopped for him. Boss grunted in his sleep, growling and hunched like a wounded animal, before jolting up in a cold sweat.  
Eyelights blown out, he didn't even stop to consider it before he bolted to his closet and pulled the jacket off the hanger, pressing the fur-lined hood to his face and shivering like a babybones. Hugging the heavy, thick leather, he clung to the lingering scents of his older brother, of how their supportive hugs in their youth had turned more awkward when he had lost his stripes. When they'd had to 'grow up' and not be as considerate of each other as before. Boss pulled it in tighter, feeling the leather creak just a bit, and he could swear he heard the smiling sigh his brother would make just before a hug. He stood there for several long, gasping breaths, calming himself in the coat's embrace.

His sockets shot open as he felt the weight of the other skeleton move over him and off the bed, his own body jolting up as he rubbed sleep from his eyes, wondering when he'd actually dozed off.  
"Boss?" His hands dropped as he peered over at the other, who seemed to be clutching a jacket to his face... now that was a far too familiar sight. He threw the blanket off and slipped from the bed, moving over to his friend and... instead of wrapping his arms around him, he pressed a hand to his back, rubbing gently as he held his other arm out in offering the hug without forcing it on him. He'd woken up in a similar fashion exactly twice in the last few months. He had also only _slept_ twice in the last few months. The fact that he'd been sleeping so dreamlessly... perhaps it had been because he had someone with him. Someone who... might need him.  
"Are you alright, Boss?"

He didn't notice the other's voice, too busy trying to chase off the rattling and taking long, deep breaths to calm himself. He'd done it for months, it was easier to calm himself once he had everything under control. Then he felt the hand at his back, and the more defensive side of him flinched away, peeking out of the protective fringe of the hood, eyelight a bright pinprick, intent and focused, before it recognized the other, and he took in the sight of the offered comfort. The gentle voice asking if he was alright. His shoulders relaxed again, having been stiff and squared, and he moved into the embrace, pressing the jacket between them and resting his head on that slightly-lower shoulder.  
"Just a nightmare," he murmured, though a hand was still petting at the fur and he still needed to take some long, deep breaths. It wasn't 'just a nightmare' it was one of the ones that always hit him the worst, but he'd dealt with them before. He'd had them played in his unconscious state often enough that he had practically memorized them. They changed and shifted in the overall experiences, but the details were almost always the same. Always having to watch his brother's eyelights go dark, his body go limp and dissolve into dust. Leaving him alone and shivering with nothing but the jacket and that gold fang that he never took from around his neck.  
"Just been awhile," he said after a bit, straightening and turning to put the jacket away, "I should have realized I'd have one tonight." His bony fingers slid over the worn black surface of the leather, smoothing it on the hanger, tracing a talontip against the metal ring near the edge of the hood, where one end of the cord escaped. Boss took a deep breath and felt himself settle a bit, nodding.  
"It'll be fine," he said, more to himself than the other, but as he turned back to return to bed, he gave his softer double a look. It thanked him in silence, and he headed to lay back down after putting a hand to the other's shoulder a moment.

When the other moved into his embrace, those arms wrapped around him tightly, as if trying to squeeze all of the bad feelings out. After a few moments, he let his hand return to rubbing the other's back, his face turning to rest on the side of his friend's skull as he let the weight settle on his shoulder. It felt so good being able to take care of someone again, even if it was another version of himself.  
That only made it easier. He _knew_. He knew it wasn't just a nightmare. Those two times he'd slept, he'd had to watch that horrifying scene all over again... and... there was just so much blood...  
A shiver ran down his spine as he let the other go to put up the jacket and giving him a soft smile as he pressed a hand to his shoulder, letting his own cover it for a moment. He gave Boss a nod, then turned to look at where his own brother's jacket was. Right beside the hamper, the end of one sleeve actually making it to its target. He let out a loud sniff and wiped at his sockets before turning to head to the bed, crawling in after his friend and pressing himself close, his hands clutching at the back of his shirt as his face rested just at the back of his neck.  
"If you like... if you think... it would make it easier... I could..." He cleared his throat a bit as he felt his face lighting up again. "I could... h-hold you... while you sleep. Perhaps it will help keep the... nightmares away..."

Feeling the other press close, he thought a moment, listening quietly to him, then shifted back just enough in quiet agreement, reaching back to take one of the other hands and hold it for a moment.  
"That would be nice," he said in a soft voice, feeling himself getting tired again, needing to go back to sleep. He likely wouldn't have another nightmare, they luckily didn't seem to assault him after waking him up, but with this situation being what it was... he just rather hoped it didn't cause a huge relapse in how he'd handled the last year or so. He'd been doing well, he'd gotten better about things, overall. Nothing like how he used to be, but... it was fine.  
He didn't doze off until the other had settled, feeling the weight and warmth against his back. Boss would have preferred facing him, but... he didn't want to be too bold with the other yet. Too many things could go badly if he just did whatever he wanted without thinking. If he didn't consider how it would... make him feel. Right now he was half drunk and tired, and had just woken up, and it was best to leave off testing things for tomorrow.  
Boss planned on making something simple for breakfast, like usual, not change his new patterns and routines, and find where the other settled himself and tried to work in. He'd shift a little, of course, make opportunities, but he knew what he needed to keep himself from backsliding. He'd spent too long huddled in his brother's room, wishing he were dead too. Too many days had passed where he hadn't gotten up, or eaten, or gone to work. He knew he couldn't go back to that, or he'd never get out again. And his brother wouldn't want that for him. Boss dozed off, touching the false tooth around his neck, feeling where the smooth surfaces turned to a dangerous point and edge. How it mimicked his brother's other fangs in a sharp, gleaming smile.

Slowly he slid his arms around the other, one beneath the crook in his neck, the other over his ribs. He shifted a bit so his skull was curling over his friend's, teeth pressing gently to the back of his skull, while the rest of him seemed to conform perfectly against the other, like a spoon lying inside another.  
_Hm, well, that explains where the name comes from._  
He smiled to himself over the new information and was thankful that the other hadn't turned around to face him. He let his breathing slow and his body relax until he was in the most optimal sleeping mode, except... he didn't sleep. He'd already slept more than he had in months, so he felt well-rested and ready to take on the day... except there was nothing for him to do now. Nothing but to stand guard of his friend and keep the bad dreams at bay. At any sign of distress he would be there to comfort him. Hug him, pet him and shush him back to sleep until he calmed down and complied.  
Why did it feel so much easier taking care of another instead of himself? Perhaps that is all he needed in his life. Someone to care for. After seeing the state of the house and of his companion, he knew this monster wasn't _nearly_ as hopeless as his brother had been, but...  
They both had empty spots in their souls... in their lives... voids inside of themselves where there brothers had once filled. It made his own soul ache to think about and he hugged his new friend a little closer before letting out a soft sigh. He knew he'd never be okay, but... he couldn't help but feel like the machine had brought him _here_ for a reason. They needed each other... and he was always at his best when he was needed.

The cradle of the other body let him rest easy, deeper, and by the time Boss would wake up, he almost didn't want to bother getting out of bed. It was warm, and comfortable, and he groaned a bit as he started stretching, his spine pressing more into the front of his bedmate, and he laxed back into the blankets. He didn't want to get up, it felt good being here, and the food wasn't going anywhere. Shifting a little, he peeked up at the other skeleton, not at all surprised to see him awake.  
"Feeling better?" he asked, even though he'd been the one to wake them up in the middle of the night. As if he'd not been the one to panic and need to immerse himself in the comfort object that was an old leather jacket. Turning just a bit, he found one of those other hands and held it where it sat, just a gentle grip.  
He wanted to stay there, with the other skeleton, and just allow himself to do nothing. Or at least nothing that didn't involve getting out of bed. He would test the waters a bit.

When he felt the other body shifting in that way that signaled he was waking up, he moved his skull to look down at him with a soft smile, a brow raising at the question.  
"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" He shifted his arms as his friend began to move, his cheeks tinting orange again as his hand was taken in such an almost... loving way. It felt like his soul was swelling at the action and he just couldn't help himself. His arms curled until the other skeleton was facing him, then he hugged him close, those teeth pressing a gentle kiss onto his brow as he grinned.  
"I'm glad to see you looking much better. Would you like me to make you some breakfast, Boss?" It almost surprised him how soft his voice had become. After months of not having someone to nag and yell at, to groan over stupid jokes and puns, it seemed like he almost naturally became soft spoken. Not as much as his brother had been, but he did still retain far more energy than that lazy bones ever had. He let out a soft sigh at the thought of his brother and gave his new friend another tight hug, simply holding him close as he let the bad feelings wash away.

He was mildly surprised, but in a good way, at the more forward attention, and he decided to press a little more. The soft question had him shake his head minutely before he moved his hand up to the other's shoulder, giving a slight squeeze, then sliding down to the side of his neck as he spoke.  
"No... not yet. I think I'd like to stay in bed for... just a little longer," Boss said into the tight hug, hand still at the other's vertebrae. He let it shift up just a little towards is jawline, but not quite touching up yet. "You seem much better as well," he added, shifting his frame up just a bit, bringing their faces closer together as he adjusted, pressing just a bit closer. Their ribs weren't quite touching yet, but very easily could be.

He felt his breath hitch at the touch to his neck.  
_...interesting..._ He couldn't help but think, a soft orange tinging those rounded cheekbones as he looked down at his... friend...?  
He was quiet for a long moment as he tried to assess the situation, the touches and how he'd adjusted himself felt so... nice. He let his own hands begin to move, to find places he knew were nice and... to see if his instincts were correct. The arm curled beneath his bedmate lifted until his fingers were tracing gently along his scapula, while the other hand gently trailed down to his lower spine, holding him gently as he watched his face closely.  
"What are you doing? Not that it doesn't... feel good..." He took a deep breath before pulling him in closer, letting their ribs slot together almost perfectly as the hand on his spine gave a little squeeze. "I just... don't want to misinterpret your intentions." He pressed his brow down against Boss', smiling warmly at him as a twinkle lit up his eyelights. "I've... never held anyone like this before... am I doing alright?"

The tentative touches had him give a slight hum in contemplation, watching with an almost amused expression. The other was hesitant, but curious, and the way he nudged them closer and squeezed told quite a bit to him.  
"Just seeing how comfortable you are," he started, bringing his other hand up to trace a talon under the edge of his tshirt, finding the lower curve of rib and giving it a light caress, "you seem to be interpreting them just fine," Boss added, shifting his skull, but paused with a devious little grin at the last comment. "More than alright," he nigh-purred, sliding his hand up to pull the other skull in to claim his mouth, pressing teeth to fangs with a low growl vibrating in his ribs.  
He didn't push too much yet, letting it be just that little spark of magic against bone before Boss shifted his skull to keep their mouths close while he spoke in a husky, quiet murmur. "No one, hm?"

A soft gasp escaped him at the feel of those talons on his sensitive ribs, his whole body heating up with a soft citrusy blush that only got darker as he felt those fangs press to his own perfectly straight teeth in a... in a kiss!  
"W-w-wowie... my first..." He cleared his throat and looked askance, clearly nervous and sweating under the edgier skeletons gaze. "N-no... I've never..." He swallowed hard before turning to face the other once again, still keeping their mouths close as he spoke softly. "I've never been like this... with anyone before, so... I apologize if I'm... n-not all that good. I... I am willing to learn, though."  
The hand squeezing softly on his friend's spine began trailing a little further down until it was dipping past the band of his sleep pants, the very tips of his fingers brushing against his sacrum before he pressed in for a more energetic kiss, his hand pushing against the sensitive bone to shift his entire pelvis closer. After a moment of letting that delicious electrical spark of magic linger between their teeth, he parted his to let the soft orange magic of his tongue press out, hesitating for a moment before giving a playful little lick to the sharper teeth before him... sincerely hoping he wasn't going to bite.

Stars, he was entirely too adorable, being shy one moment and bold the next. It had him ready to just jump him, but on the other hand... he wanted to let his new bedmate explore for himself what he'd like. He chuckled raspily in his throat as he touched lower and moved closer.  
"Well, I'm not against you learning on me," Boss grinned, edging his leg up to tug the other pelvis tighter into his with a slow, arching grind. He moved a bit more, letting his talons scrape just slightly on his ribs, starting to nudge the shirt higher as he got that lick. "I can do that too," he murmured, pushing into another kiss, his own crimson tongue snake out against the smooth pearly teeth, pulling the pale orange one into his mouth to give it just a bit of suckling. Talons tracing at bone, cradling his cheekbone and ribs as he shifted to pin the other body under his, growling just a bit as he released his mouth.  
"Something on your mind?"

Between the suckling on his tongue and that delightful burning sensation that came from the sharp talons scraping on his ribs, Paps was getting more than a little... worked up. With a grunting growl he pushed his hand further down those pants, his fingers hooking to the sides of that sacrum and gripping it tightly as the hand on his back dug its fingertips between the vertebrae of his spine. He let his own pelvic bone press back into the other, grinding in that slow steady pace as he felt himself getting lost in a cloud of feelings he'd never experienced before.  
He could feel his magic tingling all over, like it wanted to form into something, though... he wasn't sure what. He'd seen so many different videos and pictures on the Undernet, but... nothing starring a skeleton. He gasped for unneeded air as the kiss was released and he noticed he was trembling ever so slightly.  
"This feels so good, but I'm... not sure where to go from here..." He felt his whole face lighting up with shame and embarrassment, but he kept his gaze on his... "Boss... please..." His voice was a soft, needy whisper that was punctuated by smaller kisses along the bottom of his angular jaw. "Show me..."

"Hm," he started, gazing over the softly trembling form, sliding his hand along the front of his sternum to let his talons click on barely-covered ribs, "I can do more than just show you," the sharper mouth moved down, finding his cervical vertebrae and letting fangs scrape testingly on the smooth bone, "do you feel like you're just missing something?" the voice ghosted across his cheekbone, his hand having kept trailing along until it was at the front of the pants he'd lent him. He kissed him again as he nudged under the fabric, fingers clicking on the bowing arches before he smoothed his fingers on either side of his pubic symphosis, starting a slow rub.  
"You're doing good on the grips too," he praised, arching a little to add pressure into the smoother fingers, "don't be afraid to go a little harder, though..." His hand moved as he ground his pelvis down into the other's again, returning after he lifted back up. This inexperienced copy wasn't doing badly, but he'd certainly have him learning. And even faster than Boss had originally figured, with how needfully eager he was this morning. "Give it a few guesses, I won't penalize you if you're wrong," he added in a sharp grin.

An almost hissing breath escaped him as he felt those sharp teeth on his neck and he was almost surprised at how willingly he opened up for easier access for the other.  
"Y-yes..." He let out another gasp as he arched up into the touch of an even more sensitive bone than even his ribs were. He'd played with himself down there enough times to know how good the sensitivity could feel, but having a hand that wasn't his own doing the work... He licked at the corner of his mouth as he watched his... friend... teacher... whatever he was at this point... feeling an aching need for _something_ growing stronger in him.  
With another gentle growl he gripped harder around the sacrum with his pinky and index finger, the other two finding those extra sensitive holes and teasing just around their edge for a moment before bucking up against him as the sensitivity became almost unbearable. The tips of his fingers pressed harder against his holes as he pushed him down harder against his now freely rolling pelvis while his other hand slid up and curled around the other's neck, pulling him down just a bit as he leaned up, pressing gently kisses along the bone, giving playful licks between then vertebrae, then finally biting down harder as he thrust his hips up, firmly grinding against the other in such a satisfying way that it made his whole body vibrate with an almost feral growl.  
_Wowie, this is fun!_

He bucked into the rolling hips and gripping fingers, giving a pleased growl as he held his own magic back. This was going to be a very pleasant surprise for his new companion, and he wasn't going to show it off quite yet. Though he was sorely pressed in that decision when those blunt teeth bit at him, giving an appreciative groan at the growl it had roused.  
"Eager, good..." he rasped, leveling a gaze more feral than the sound the other had just made, moving his hand about, starting down along his pelvis to the curve of an ischium, then fondling back up to rub even more roughly, but not quite enough to make him think it would be too hard on the beginner. Just enough to really get his magic going, feeling his own humming to be loosed. Licking his fangs, he leaned back up and dappled kisses at his jawline, then took both hands away to sit up and strip his shirt off, gazing down at the other before giving a grin.  
"You want to show me yours?" he asked, grinding his pelvis down on the one below him and giving a satisfying buck that had their pubic arches pressing in together, "or should I tear it off of you?"

That look on the other's face sent a shiver down his spine that had the entirety of that pelvic bone heating up and tingling beneath that not-too-forceful hand. He gripped him harder as he rolled with the movement, feeling his magic building, his very soul feeling oddly slick and wet inside his chest as he started to find a truly satisfying rhythm. He let out an annoyed groan as Boss sat up and he pulled his own hands away from their work to settle on the curves of his iliac crests, letting his thumbs rub them almost idly as he watched... those sockets going wide at the sight of him stripping off his shirt to reveal those scarred bones, evidence of what this world had to offer.  
Ignoring the question, he leaned up, pressing his face into those exposed ribs and slowly kissing along the scars as one of his hands lifted up to glide across their surface before dipping behind them to gently stroke the smoother bone beneath. Once his face had made its way to the other's sternum, he pressed a firmer kiss to the bone and took a deep breath, only to sigh in the gentle breath of a whisper.  
"...beautiful..." The soft smile on his face as he sat up, matched wonderfully with the playful little sparkle in his eyes that lit up his face as he let it linger close to Boss', letting his back straighten out until he was sitting with his sexy new friend's legs straddled around his waist. "You've already seen mine, haven't you? But, I guess if you want to see them again, that's okay. _If_ you can get the shirt off me."  
With a brighter grin he wrapped his arms around the slimmer skele and shifted to drop him on the bed below before leaning up onto all fours, bringing his skull back down to kiss along his neck, his clavicle, then all over his ribs, chuckling happily to himself as he enjoyed the intimate contact.

Rather than be disappointed, Boss growled with another grin as he licked his fangs. This was going to be - _delicious_ \- when he got the other wholly worked up. He exploration of his ribs and the compliment had him, somehow, off guard enough to allow himself to be rolled, and he had a moment of instinctive panic try to grip him before he was reassured by the gentle ministrations.  
"Nyeeh... I'll just have to call you pet for now," he mused, both hands now free to shifted down and start really working at that pelvis. His sacrum was the focus to start, letting talons scrape and scratch at the smooth holes, sliding them in and rubbing before pulling back out. He nudged his hand up to some of his spinal column, dipping between vertebrae and kneading at the softer spot between. Then he moved down again, to the little curve of his coccyx and started lightly rubbing, fingers curled around in a pumping motion, squeezing and grinding.  
The whole time, just gazing up at the beautifully adorable skeleton he'd found literally yesterday.  
"Unless you've thought of what you;d like me to call you already..." he added, his other hand having the fingertips smoothing along his symphosis in an off-rhythm with the teasing at his tailbone, "I'd really like to hear it."  
It was getting right to the point where he didn't want to hold his magic back anymore, but he wanted to see his companion starting to pant. To know he might just get to see the pale orange form as well. Licking at the smooth mouth, he pressed into several kisses, letting rolling purrs and growls out as they continued their touching caresses.

The familiar sound of that 'Nyeeh' had him pause and he was about to say something or laugh, he wasn't sure which, but it was quickly cut off by those wandering hands finding his sensitive areas once again, which had him letting out a heavy huff. Those bright orange lights started losing focus as he gripped the bed on either side of the lanky skeleton beneath him, his hips jerking and thrusting into the motions of those deliciously teasing fingers.  
"W-wow... ie... B-Boss..." He forced himself to focus on that sharp face, opening his mouth to speak only to have it taken over by his companion's once more.  
_Focus._  
That citrusy tongue curled against its red counterpart as one hand lifted up to cup behind the other's skull gently before he pushed him down, breaking the kiss only to whisper with heated breath. "You can... call me Creampuff for all I care right now. Not that... you've given me much time to think on it." His whole body shuddered as his more familiar bits of ectobody formed, that firm magic pausing around the areas those eager hands still held onto. With an annoyed little growl he reached down to grab Boss' wrists, pinning them over his head as the rest of his body formed, letting it press down on the one beneath him.  
"Boss..." His voice was wavering as a hardened bit of magic pressed against the other's pelvic bone, sliding effortlessly against him as he started rolling his hips a bit more insistently, trying to feel some friction. " _Haaaah_... stars, Boss..." He released his wrists and wrapped those arms around his ribs, hugging him close as his entire body curled, trying to feel something, anything as he humped away at his wonderful new friend.

He gave a chuckling huff at the comment, but certainly was not going to be calling him that. The heated tone and bold demeanour had changed his mind wholly on that.  
Shifting his hands, even before they were grabbed, to let the ectoform take shape, his own moved into place, bright crimson going up to the underside of his ribs as it filled out his sleep-pants. He gave a hungry grin as his own stiffness bucked up into the hard magic above him, working into the grinding and bringing his hands up to grab those moving hips. Tugging him down harder over him, growling and shifting a leg to hook over the back of the other Papyrus' thigh as he humped at him.  
"You feel like you need a little something," he purred as he rubbed their hips harder, rumbling at the feel of the other body against his. Lifting up, he pressed his counterpart's chest up more, pulling the shirt up from the back and over his head, finding a bit of collarbone to nip and lap at before he was pushing him up a little more.  
"Get those off," he said, already working his own pants down to let his cock free, the heated length bobbing as he tossed the pants away, lounging back to watch the other for a bit, enjoying the view of him. The scarring on his ectoform was diminished by the shade of his magic, blended into darker reds of his false musculature, and he wanted to see every bit of his companion's body. He was going to really have at it once he was bared for him again, licking his fangs in building anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

"Need... _something_." He nodded energetically in wholehearted agreement as he let his arms loosen, lifting his head to look up at this beautifully wicked creature that had put some sort of spell on him to turn him into a drooling, panting animal that was prey to its baser needs. What those needs were... he could only guess now that their parts had actually formed. With his hips being led, he moved with his partner's insistence, lifting back up on his arms to look down at how both bulges of magic pressed into each other, a very noticeable wet spot on the front of his own from his excitement. His head tilted down and his shoulders rolled as the shirt was removed from his broader form, those nearly gleaming white bones slick with a magical wetness akin to sweat, his whole body trembling again as he felt the need to shove this newly formed magic... _into_ something. Like he'd seen in the videos and pictures and very helpful diagrams! But... he wasn't sure what his partner wanted from him... oh, but... there was a command to let him know...  
He looked down at the hands on his ribs, marveling at how graceful they looked before his attention was very suddenly directed further down. He got his own pants about halfway down his hips before he practically dove on the other, pressing his tongue beneath that delicious length of red magic that made his tongue tingle pleasantly. He didn't need to remember the things he'd seen to know what to do here, his own urges making him want to lick every last inch of that delicious looking flesh that had him moaning softly while his pants worked their way down on their own. First to be revealed was that perky, tight little ass as it swayed behind him, looking as if it were missing a tail, but as he felt the pants ride further down and reveal his own member, he lifted up in curiosity. Those bright orange eyes were sparkling in awe at the magic that had formed with a nice upward curve, flat and pointed at one end, but deliciously thick at the other, the bottom covered in flat plate-like ridges while the side had some very interesting bumps. He couldn't remember ever seeing anything like it online... perhaps it was a mix of the things he'd liked? That shy look was back as he peered up at his soon to be lover, looking a bit unsure and those eyes nearly pleading as he silently asked if his partner liked the look of it, too.

Shifting in a light buck as he'd been licked, he gave a very approving rumble, leaning back a bit to enjoy that lapping attention, and once he stopped, the crimson gaze followed to the other hard shaft, growling at the way the orange magic had him looking shyly back up to him, grinning as he so very slow and pointedly licked his chops. "Looks very tempting," Boss purred, hand going to encircle the roused flesh and giving it a few kneading pumps, much like he had at the coccyx before, "so you've... never had anyone else touch you?" he mused, playful rather than mocking, as if being thoroughly impressed at how he handled himself for someone far less experienced, "just you... and now me."  
His hand pumped a little faster, as if to tease those other hips into thrusting into his hand as he pressed his kisses up against the slender neckbones. He pulled him in a bit closer with the leg he'd hooked around his thigh, dragging it up higher to almost the joint of his hip, bringing those two eager lengths pressed together as he let him go. Rolling himself up, he bucked hard, the thorny bumps on the underside of his cock rubbing at the ridges on the other, giving a pleased huff at the sensation. "Tell me, pet..." he said, pressing a light kiss of fang to tooth, "what all do you think you'd want, hm?" Boss gave a longer kiss, this one licking those teeth. "Don't be shy." His mouth pressed more insistently, tongue seeking entrance as he kept that grinding rubbing of their wetted lengths against one another, pulling back from it only to look up at those golden-tangerine eyelights. "I don't bite... unless you want me to."

That predatory look had a fresh bead of pre dripping down from the tip and running down the length of that tangerine cock, a defenseless little whimper escaping him as the other's hand wrapped around the sensitive flesh, his own hands lifting up to hold onto his shoulders. His gaze shifted between his partner's sockets and that dangerous-looking mouth, wanting nothing more than to hide the embarrassing moans escaping him between those fangs, but when he heard the question he turned his gaze back up, his face tinting a darker citrusy shade as he nodded shyly.  
"I've never even... f-formed... one of... _these_ before." His hands gripped a bit tighter as he sped up his ministrations, his hips beginning to move of their own accord and pumping into that grip eagerly. A deep but soft snarl hissed past his teeth when he felt that thorny magicked member against his own, the contact of two solid forms of magic even more wonderful than their tongues had been and his hips couldn't stop moving, even as Boss asked him more hard questions.  
"I want... t-to stick it... i-in something. Something... tight and... w-warm..." His face followed the other in those kisses, leaning in every time he pulled away and eagerly pressing in when he lingered and groaning in annoyance when he pulled away again... to tease him with such words. He looked at him almost dumbly for a few moments while he simply basked in his haze, but it was cut through quickly with a smirk just before he leaned in, one hand curling around the back of his skull and pulling him into a much deeper, tongue-locking kiss that let him vibrate his whole body in a deep growl of desire. Meanwhile, his other hand had slipped its way around behind him, finding itself a handful of deliciously firm ass, giving it an almost demanding squeeze as he started pushing the other back on the bed with his whole body.

The groans seemed only to make the other more likely to tease, leading his companion along in the lighter touches until he pushed in, and he curled his crimson tongue around that softer-hued one, his own hands echoing the position of the one atop him, pulling him down more. Giving it a bit, he shifted his hips into the other, growling in return as he let it roll into a rumbling chuckle once he had his mouth free. "Mmmm, then you really should let me show you how that's done," Boss said, sliding his fingers up the curve of that pert little ass and rubbing just between the firm cheeks, "best to learn by doing," he added as his fingertips teased at a tight ring of muscle there, rubbing in time with the shifting of his cock and hips. He leaned up into another of those demanding kisses, locking mouths as he devoured the other for a few moments, pulling away to lick his fangs again, still tasting the slight citrus tinge of his partner.  
"If you're going to do that, you'll need to make some preparations," Boss said, dragging his hand around that skull to nudge a thumb into his mouth, the other having gone from his ass to the thick of his cock again, pumping in slower movements, "though... I'd like to get a turn in you, as well. That ass will feel amazing," he purred, eyelights flashing hungrily, pushing a light kiss at his chin, "and I'll even let you go first."  
Boss pushed his chest up into the other, angling him up to half-straddling his thighs as he worked at those hips with both hands, kneading at snug cheeks before resuming his attentions to that cock, getting it wetter and feeling how it pulsed under his grip. Getting another firm grip on the other, he pushed him back more, his tongue finding that ridged underside to drag long licks up the sweet length. "Remember, I don't bite," he mused in a light breath against the orange flesh before he covered it in his tongue and mouth, taking it to his throat and slowly pressing in further, keeping his gaze trained up for a moment, then hooding his sockets shut as he had the squeezing of his throat do the work for a bit, tongue undulating along the ridges before he pulled back with a wet pop, drooling with a laugh. "You taste as good as you look," he praised, sliding more pumps along him as he shifted to kneel in front of the other, gaze trailing over the other with a strategic lilt to his head. "What would you like, hm?" he asked, deciding to play coy a moment before he had more of that cock.

Orange eyelights flickered for a moment when he felt that tight, sensitive hole touched, clenching for a moment before he relaxed, realizing his friend wasn't going to hurt him. Instead he focused on the mouth locked to his, growling and panting into those fangs as his thicker tongue tasted as much of the other as he could. He was almost... spicy... and it made his tongue tingle in a way that made him crave more instantly. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like on... oh! It looked like he would be finding that out sooner than he realized.  
A desperate whimper filled the air as his companion mentioned his lack of biting, which only made him concentrate on those fangs even more, his nerves making him tense up for only a moment before he was completely melting under the power of that tingling tongue. The sharp gaze looking up at him had an almost possessive growl rolling from his chest as he brought his hands up, resting them rather tenderly at the back of his partner's skull, barely adding any pressure as he pushed his hips forward into that deliciously tight throat and when he pulled back he could swear he saw stars. He stared at him wordlessly as he grinned like a cat toying with its prey, but with the way the orange-flushed skele was panting and growling... it was obvious he wasn't the one to be devoured. He dove at his lover once more, locking teeth to fangs as he let out a whining snarl, his hand wrapping around that body to pull him close and have those legs wrap around him once more. "I would like... to fuck you... very much." His face lit up at the voluntary use of such a crude word, but there was no other word for it. He wanted to bury himself inside the other until neither of them could walk anymore!  
One hand trailed down, sliding along his own length as it curved along that red ass, stealing a bit of his lover's lubrication, along with his own slick juices, coating his fingers before turning them towards his lover's tight little hole. Would he even fit in there? He certainly didn't want to hurt him... and he had mentioned preparations... so for now, he let a single digit toy with the entrance before pressing in, testing to see just how tight he was and was pleasantly surprised to see how easily his smooth bone slid in, pausing for a moment at the first knuckle before pushing in a bit further and teasingly pumping at him. "What... would _you_ like... Boss?" He looked at the other with an almost teasing grin before leaning in, leading that red tongue out before playfully nipping at it, suckling on it, then turning his head to give attention to his neck as he held him closer, kissing and biting in a pattern along the sensitive bone.

Giving a soft grunt at the sudden intrusion, he leaned just a bit into it, grinning as he licked at the smooth teeth that nipped at him. "I'd like you to keep going," he murmured as his neck was given attention, shivering at a particularly good part of that growing pattern. Pushing himself up against the other Papyrus's belly, rubbing his cock down against the ecotoform while the orange length against his ass was given a teasing shift, he gave a light growl before taking those shoulders, pulling himself up a bit to gaze down at the other skeleton as he seemed to encourage that digit deeper.  
"Now fuck me," Boss added with a rumble, leaning in and kissing at that other skull, kneading the bone under his palms as he gave an eager shiver. His body arched into every touch, cock dripping with pre that he let rub against the other's belly.

He turned his head to look up at his partner, his finger pushing deeper and slowly slipping in and out as he watched his Boss, that orange tongue sliding over his teeth before licking against his jaw. Once he had it nice and slick, he slipped his finger back out and took hold of that ridged cock with one hand and his lover's hip with the other. "Tell me if I'm hurting you. Alright, Boss?" He kept his eyes locked on that sharp face as he started shifting him down, pressing that tapered tip along his crevice until he found that tight hole once more. He swallowed hard as he started pressing in, the copious amount of precum making him slip and slide until his head finally slipped in.  
"Wowie... your... ass is _really_ tight, Boss." He pressed his brow against the other skele's shoulder as he started shifting him further down along that gradually thicker shaft, the feel of that tight flesh squeezing against his ridges making him shiver and moan. "You feel... amazing. This feels... _so_ good." Both hands gripped at his hips, rolling him up and down until he was nearly completely seated on the thick base of his cock. "Boss..." The name was whispered as if in prayer before he took a deep breath and gave a final hard thrust, a high moan rolling off his tongue as he finally buried himself completely in the other and let him settle in his lap. "So... tight..."

He made it easier, sliding down that cock and giving low gasps as he felt it slip deeper, everything stretching to accommodate, until he was flush with the other lap, that whispered nickname still echoing in his mind. The way it sounded making him swell with excitement and lust. He gave a grunting moan at that thrust. " _Auuuugh_ , been awhile," Boss huffed, still adjusting even as long unused muscles were warming further around that buried length. He leaned back just a bit, rolling his hips and giving a satisfied grunt as he felt it adjust inside him. The way the ridges and bumps felt against his walls more than making up for any sting.  
"So good, pet," he praised, moving his legs to start riding at him, just enough to give him a good idea of how well that tight ass was handling it. How pleasing it was to the darker monster. Leaning forward again, he pushed into another heavy kiss, growling as his tongue was claimed and he bounced harder, shivering from it and building his pace. "You're doing anything but hurting me," he breathed, his own cock drooling with need as he rode on the other skeleton, the ridges hitting all the right places the more he went. Licking the other mouth, he just had to give a slight chuckle. "Feels as good as it looked, too..." he lifted up, leaving just that tapered tip in to tease and urge the other on, "and its all mine, now." Slamming himself back down, Boss gave a throaty growl of delight, working himself over on that stiff cock, feeling every bit of thickness slipping and forcing into him roughly. Panting a little in exertion, he used his bedmate's shoulders as leverage, and when he decided to settle and shift his hips in grinding circles, he was slick with sweat.  
"Wonder how much I can get out of you," he mused in a hungry growl, eyelights catching at the soft orange ones, giving another shuddering moan of a growl.

Those warm orange lights quickly shifted into hearts at the praise, letting out a happy little whimper as he started riding him, his own hands keeping a tight grip on him and letting him lead for the moment as he figured out just how his lover liked it. "Good... I want to... make you feel _so good_." His voice was a little strained and he happily went back to nothing but panting and groaning with pleasure as he started working those hips a little more himself. Soft, needy whined filled the other's mouth as his was claimed, his tongue eagerly slipping past those sharp fangs to taste his lover, wanting to be completely overtaken by him. Every bit of him. He wanted to make him feel amazing, to make him moan and smile and to tell him he was doing good and-  
"BOSS~!" He cried his name when he slammed down, his vision going blurry for a moment as he came hard into the other, his hips thrusting short but deep into that warm tunnel as he filled it with citrine magic. He all but melted into a puddle of delight at the fuzzy aftermath, his hands still gripping those hips loosely as he let his head hang back with a goofy grin. "W-wowie~! That... was... _something_!"  
As the high began to fade and his head began to clear, he turned his focus back onto his edgy lover and his entire face lit up with bright excitement. "Well, now I know what all the fuss is about." He blushed softly and chuckled before pulling Boss in for another deep kiss, letting it linger for a minute before he released him and fell back onto the bed, letting his hips roll up into the other almost idly. Sparkling eyes watched that beautiful, scarred figure above him and while one hand continued holding onto his hip, the other reached around to wrap around that soaked, barbed length. "I don't know exactly what it is I did... but I think I'd like to see your face when you do it as well." There was a bright glimmer in those orange lights as he started thrusting up into the other while his hand pumped in rhythm, his face showing that they could be at this for a very long time before he wore out.

Boss couldn't help but give a short laugh at the damn near understatement the other monster had made, still coming down off the pleased high he had from feeling and hearing him come. From the feel of it, he had given a pretty good size load, too, he mused, rolling his hips as that train of thought got interrupted by the hand at his shaft. He chuckled again at his adorably clueless comment, but he'd know well enough what he'd done before they left this bed. Gasping out more pleasured growls, he rode into the motions of that hand and other cock, growing quite impressed at how quick a study the other was. Instead of making him wait, Boss made sure to start grinding and clenching himself in the best spots, hands braced on the other's wrists to keep the pace at just the right speed to get him to that peak in damn near record time.  
Giving a heavy gasp, his moan came out as he jerked his hips forwards, cumming over the orange belly with a grimace that turned into a look of relaxed delight, jaw hanging open just a bit as he finished making that orgasmic sound. His tongue curled out with a pleased hum of a moan, licking a bit of drool away as he opened his sockets to gaze down at his eager partner. "That's what you did, pet," he purred, already starting to lift his hips higher off that shaft, letting what little fluids that hadn't escaped during that session trickle out down his thighs, bracing himself over the skeleton and claiming his mouth in a passionately hungry, humming kiss, letting it linger before he drew a hand up along that gentle, rounded skull. "Now, my pretty pet," Boss mused, keeping braced over top of the other, "how did you like that?"

Those bright orange lights hearted again, this time growing in size as he watched that sharp face soften into something familiar, yet altogether new. "Stars, Boss..." When he pulled away, the skele leaned up, bringing both hands to his lover's face and cupped it gently as he pressed another kiss to those fangs, whining softly into it before pulling back and pressing one little peck of a kiss after another against him. "You. Looked. Amazing." Each word was punctuated with another kiss, ending it on a deeper note and an affectionate nuzzling of their nose bones before finally dropping back down to the bed to gaze up at him with starry eyes. "You're amazing," he let out an awed whisper before clearing his throat and blushing, his chest puffing out proudly before he spoke again.  
"Which makes sense, of course, since I too am amazing and you just happen to be a completely different _(and possibly way cooler)_ version of me." He coughed and looked off to the side at the mumbled bit, letting his gaze peer over bashfully at the other before he leaned up to steal one last kiss, letting himself rest up on his elbows beneath him as he grinned. "I was a bit nervous when you said you wished to do that to me as well... your..." He looked off to the side and coughed again as his face lit up like a sunset. "Y-your... cock... is... a bit... daunting-looking. But!" He returned his gaze to his lover with a look of growing excitement. "After seeing that, I... I think I might enjoy it. I... trust you... not to hurt me. Just..." That face was turning ten different shades of shy once more as his inexperience came back to mind. "Just tell me what to do, Boss."

The scarred monster gave a devilish grin at his lover's reactions, returning the nuzzles with deepening purrs, following him down against the bed to trail light talontips along that unmarred face. The praise had him smile more, still giving those purrs as he leaned in and lapped at the other mouth, searching everywhere inside before pulling back and moving to nibble at his neckbones again.  
"Mmm, I'll go slow," he assured him, following the gentle curves of that sternum, then the smooth muscles of that orange ectoform. Giving a soft bite, Boss adjusted so that he could shift one of those thighs up and aside, tongue curling around that cock that had just been buried inside him, giving a hungry little growl as he gaze up at the unmarred skeleton. His grip slid along to gather the lubrication still on that shaft, pumping a couple times before sliding those coated fingers against his tight ring. Kneading at the hole, he kept lapping along that cock to keep his bedmate relaxed, purring against that warm shaft as he worked inside him, letting his fingers work in slow and firm, stretching him until he felt the other might not be too tense for him. Sliding up, he nudged the tapered tip up against his entrance, giving him a low, rumbling as he did just as he'd promised and went slow and gentle.  
"Let me know how you feel, pet," he added, licking his mouth with just the most lewd expression he had worn all day.

His fingers curled into the sheets below as his partner traveled down, trying to keep his breathing steady as he felt a mounting excitement mixed with nervousness. It was all so new, but it had felt so good and... if Boss had liked it inside of himself, he should too, right? He let his body be adjusted and as his lover worked at his cock, he started to relax, tensing up only when those fingers were first inside of him. His face contorted at the strange new sensation and he twisted about as he tried to get used to it, before finally just relaxing and letting his partner take charge. His sockets fell closed as he got lost in this new 'sin'sation, beginning to roll his hips into it once he was fully relaxed.  
"Stars..."  
Once Boss stopped, his sockets shot back open and he watched him with that nervous expression, but still he shifted his hips to make it easier for him to access that tight hole. As he felt him pressing in, those hands shifted behind his head, gripping the pillow beneath it as he took one slow, shuddering breath after another. He could feel his cock getting rock hard again at the sensation and his whole body trembled at just how amazing it felt. "I feel... _haaah_... wowie... it's so..." His face was bright orange as he tried to form a coherent thought, his hearted gaze looking at that expression on his lover's face that had his hearts turning to pinpricks before he tugged the pillow over to both hide his face and muffle the shrill little squeal that no super cool monster should ever emit.

Sliding his hand to pump at that hardened cock, he used it to help his lover relax as he kept going in, chuckling low at the noise he made. It just made him want to keep going, that first fleshy barb slipping inside the other, shifting back to have it pop out before pushing forward again, letting him feel that it wasn't anything to be afraid of. That he had nothing to fear from him. Leaning into it, he waited until he had hilted in that tight little hole before e gave a purring hum. "You feel wonderful, pet," he said, his voice low with pleased rumbles, grinding just a bit before stilling, fully seated inside him, then had to tease,  
"I bet a few sessions like this, and you'll be on this cock without a flinch..." He started an easy pace, giving shallow thrusts as he braced over the other skeleton, gazing down into the other eyelights. "I know I'll like riding yours more... it's amazing," he praised, nearly to the last barb before giving a long, smooth thrust all the way in, giving a rippling little moan that turned into purrs, "just like this ass, pet."

From beneath his pillow fortress, he heard it all, little muffled mewls of enjoyment making their way past the fluff before he finally pulled the pillow away from his face. And what a face it was. Flushed and panting, those heartlit eyes locked onto his lover's gaze and held it, telling him everything that words failed to do in these moments. It felt amazing inside of him and those barbs were rubbing him in a way that had him arching more onto that cock, desperate to have it all inside of him, while those words of praise had his own throbbing member drooling more strings of precum onto his already messy belly. "You can... go... h-harder... if you'd like. I... I would like that..." His gaze rolled back and flickered as he felt those barbs teasing at him more and more, making him whimper and roll his hips onto him, the noise getting louder until he couldn't stand it anymore.  


That hand paused as he murmured about going harder, quirking a brow slightly at the eager monster. His rolling hips and begging voice just brought up a sadistic little grin, running sharp talon-tips over those heaving ribs as he kept his pace steady. "Already needing more, pet? I wouldn't want to... _break_ ," Boss gave a fierce thrust, burying in fast and hard with a grunt, "-you."  
He went into a smooth pace again, but a little faster, clearly working for more of those pleading sounds the other would make before giving him another bit of roughness. He paused after one particularly strong one, shuddering at how well he was taking it. "You're doing so well," he purred, his pace having turned into quick, shallow thrusts that kept him right near-hilted in the other, then he stopped and pulled back, slow and tantalizing, "so very well. I like how your face gets when you need more." His own gaze had gone eternally hungry, drinking in the sight of the other monster the entire time and just relishing every bit of it. The narrow points of crimson light focused on that teary-pleasured face, and he was going to keep it looking just like that.

"NYEH~!" The tears fell from his sockets as he clenched them tight and cried out, his whole body arching from that harsh thrust that send a wave of heated pain up his spine that slowly melted into pleasure throughout his body. "B-Boooossss~! It's haaaah... s-so good!" He turned his gaze back down on his lover as his hands curled around his thighs, spreading them and pulling them up higher to take that spindly red cock even deeper. With each rough bit of contact, he let out a pleading whine, that orange tongue beginning to hang from his mouth as he panted and let himself get lost in the pleasure and praise.  
"B-Boss... pleeeease... h- _harderrrr_ ~! I'll... b-be your... g-good little pet! Just... _hnnnnyeh_! I n- _need_ it!" Hazy hearts wavered in his sockets as he looked at his lover, a panting, drooling mess as he lifted his thighs higher in his desperate attempt to feel as much of those barbs inside of him as possible.

Growling, he moved his hands and pushed those thighs up higher until they hit the other's chest, sliding in just as fast as before, letting it linger in deep and roll his hips forward with a snap. "Good," he rasped, leaning over that bundled skeleton dominatingly, and when he straightened, it was to go harder as his pet had wished. He didn't let up until he came again, slamming in hard to fill that tight passage with his release. He let the moan roll in his own ribs, hooding his gaze down as he gave the other just a little reprieve, releasing his knees to brace over him, pumping in slow as he felt his seed dripping out with each thrust. "  
You're going to smell like me," he murmured, cupping that panting mouth to place a kiss on those perfect straight teeth, "you're going to be all mine and every fucking monster will know it."

When his knees hit his chest, he released his thighs and reached back to grab the bedding behind his head again, holding himself steady as he was slammed into, his cries filling the air as he watched the other's face and he knew... his face scrunched as he felt his lover cum inside of him, those muscles tightening around him and holding him in as he felt his own cock twitch as it pumped out one heavy squirt of cum after another until he was spent and relaxed against the bed with a satisfied smile on his face, that orange tongue hanging lazily from the corner of his mouth. He nodded slowly at Boss' words. _His_ Boss' words. Boss wanted him... wanted to keep him all for himself.  
"...yours..." He whined and lifted his head to push further into the kiss, his tongue finally lifting to curl against his lover's as his legs wrapped loosely around his waist. "Yours, Boss. All yours." He was still nodding as his arms lifted up, wrapping around the other's neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss, letting his whole body gently rock against that soaked, barbed member. "I never knew... getting messy could be... so _fun_." He pressed his brow to the other and grinned, giggling happily as he looked up at those bright red lights with his own orange hearts.

Wrapping his arms around that other body, he leaned to have their chests braced against each other, panting into the kisses he rolled his hips up into that rocking pelvis. "Oh, it is very fun," he agreed, breath huffing against that smooth bone before he leaned in to slide heavy licks at his cervical vertebrae, chuckling as he slid his hands down to those taut orange thighs, "how's it feel, knowing what you get to look forward to?" he mused, letting his lover settle on his lap as he let his hands wander along that sleek frame, nibbling at his bone and just trying to feel every bit of him. Learn how he was built and how he was supposed to feel. How he was going to keep him.  
"You did very well, pet," he added, leveling an admiring gaze to those hearted eyelights, the view just making his soul melt. He was going to just fall for this monster, he could already tell. He could feel himself loving this gentle 'copy' that had arrived suddenly in his life and just... felt like he had needed his help too. Tipping a kiss to that other brow, he hummed a moment to smooth his thoughts back to the present. "Would you like more?"

"I feel... like I could get used to this very fast." His head tipped to the side as he let Boss lick and nibble at him, letting out happy little sighs at the treatment and beginning to feel so very, wonderfully spoiled.  
He could have read every dating manual in the underground, read every website and article on the Undernet and nothing could have prepared him for this. If he'd known just how it felt to be with another monster like this, maybe...  
When the other monster's softened gaze looked into his own, he could feel a love radiating from it that had his soul fluttering in his chest and those cheekbones turning tangerine as he was kissed. The question had him grinning, his legs squeezing around Boss' hips to push him in as far as he could go as he leaned back with a playful little sparkle in his eyes. "Nyeeeeh... are you sure you can... handle more? I wouldn't want to tire you out too much in our first time together. Nyeheheh."

That playful sparkle had his own soul squeeze and pulse, then he was grinning like a mad-monster as he bucked up into his cheeky pet. Grabbing him by the arms, he pulled him in close again, growling against those smooth teeth. "Not in the slightest," he rumbled, gripping those hips and lifting him up as he rocked his own, "and here I was going to give you a breather."  
Boss forced him back down as he thrusted, growling in his chest before he pushed the other aside, pulling out as he was getting his lover down on his front, pulling his hips up again to slam right back into that tightness with a feral, rumbling moan. He barely gave him a moment to adjust before he was into a demanding pace, hard even with every full stroke, wanting to make every sweet sound that the other made be drawn out long and loud. Reaching up, he ran his talons along that spine, catching in the joins of the vertebrae as he ground his hips into that snug ass. Finding another grip at his scapula, he pulled the other skeleton back hard onto him, leaning his own weight into his thrusts as his grunts turned to growls, edging closer to his release, and he pulled back out, sliding his cock up against those orange cheeks as he came on his pet's back.  
Taking just a pause to shiver and enjoy his release, he gave a huffing laugh before slipping right back into him, right back into that furiously lustful driving.

He was chuckling gleefully as his lover seemed to be spurred on by his banter... he was laughing less as he was turned over, making a noise of confusion as he tried to look back, only to yelp as he was slammed into, too stunned to make anything more than surprised gasps at the first few strokes. Once reality and _pleasure_ kicked back in, he was moaning like a room full of ghosts, his hands gripping hard against the bedding as he lifted his ass up higher to give better access. "St-stars, Boss~! You're... _hnnnn_... ph-phenomenal~!"  
That tongue started lolling out of his mouth once again as his lights went back to their heart shape, his hips beginning to push back into the thrusts that had him taking it even deeper and just as he was about to cum...  
"Nyeeeeh~!" He cried out in protest as that cock left him feeling empty, though his complaints were quieted when he felt the warmth of that magic coating his back. He was such a messy monster right now, covered in his and his lover's release... and he was loving every moment of it. "P-please, I was so cl- _HAAAHN_ ~!" His entire body went rigid as he was filled once more, his face burying itself into the bed as he screamed through his release, trembling hard as he felt the warmth spreading on the bed beneath him. "Hnnnnn~! Bssss!" His teeth were clenched on the bedding as he came back up and started pushing against the other's hips once more, wanting to take absolutely everything his lover had to give to him like the greedy little skele he was.

That pleased scream had him giving slight laughs alongside the panting of his thrusts, the adrenaline making him a bit giddy. He could feel how the other shoved back into him, and he forced in all the harder for him, giving his lover as much as he could take, though not yet all he had to give. For awhile it was just the slaps and grunts, and Boss couldn't help but push in hard enough to bury the other skull into the bedding, leaning over him and grinding him down into the mattress.  
"I'm going to enjoy doing this to you..." he purred to that earhole, his talons dragging along that citrine shaft before he gripped it to give several jerks, then settle at the base and just keep him firmly in place, "every night." His fangs shifted to scrape at the back of his neckbones, biting as he bucked his hips in rapid movements, pumping at his lover's cock again. When he let him go, he pushed up, rubbing along that messy back, the red turning brighter against the golden-orange. Humming another chuckle as he rotated his hips in a grinding circle at that hungry little hole, he gave one of those cheeks a light grope as he kept pumping at the other monster. "I'll have to teach you... so many things, pet," he added, then was right back into the grunting thrusts from before, working on filling him up again and making sure they both were going to be thoroughly sated.

With his face buried in the bed and that cock buried in his ass, he was in absolute heaven. Everything he had ever wanted: friends, popularity, prestige... they were nothing compared to this connection. This intimate, primal connection with another monster and all he could think was... he wanted this. Forever. So when Boss leaned down to whisper those sweet words in his ear, he turned his head towards him with bright, teary eyes, the sheets clamped between his teeth letting him utter nothing more than a whimper as he acknowledged those words. He would like that. He would like that _very_ much. The sheets were released from his mouth when he felt that bite, a heavy stream of tears running from his sockets as he shouted with a lusting tone.  
"YES! Haaaah! BOSS, PLEASE! MAKE ME YOURS! I WANT IT! EVERY NIGHT! FOREVER AND EVER! _HnnNYEH_ ~!" He humped into the hand at his shaft, feeling himself releasing all over those sheets once more and not even slowing down as he pushed back into that grinding dick, his hole squeezing to pull him in further as he panted. He shuddered as that hand kept pumping at his overly sensitive shaft, drool rolling shamelessly from his mouth as he stared almost blankly at the wall before him, completely blissed out with the pleasure this other skeleton was giving him. "I... would like to... f-fuck you again... one more time. Or as many times as you want. I want it, Bossy. I want it all~!"

The look of that bliss-filled face had him jerk into another orgasm, and the request had him give an amused chuckle, pulling back out to let that mess of cum start to try trickling free down those lean orange thighs. "Alright, pet," he said, running his hands along the outside of his thighs as he flicked his bright red gaze back to those eager eyelights as he leaned back on his elbows, that barbed length slick and still proudly erect, "give it a try~"

He clenched as Boss pulled out, trying to keep as much of that warm magic inside of him as possible and simply basking in the feel of being so full of him before finally turning around to face his wonderfully sexy lover. Slowly he crawled over the other with that loving gaze trained on his face, bringing those teeth in to kiss at his fangs and shivering at the tingle of electrical magic that passed between them before whispering gently against him. "I'm yours, Bossy. All yours. To do with whatever you like." Those pearly whites slid down to his neck, kissing and nibbling at it as he let that throbbing orange length glide against its barbed counterpart, his hand reaching down to press them together and enjoy the sweet sensation of having their sensitive flesh gliding against each other.  
"I've never... felt like this before... I never..." His hand released his own length as his hips shifted, lining himself up before pressing himself inside with a soft, pleasured moan. "I never... want to leave your side. If this is what I have to look forward to every day... then I'm yours." He lifted his head back up to press a gentle kiss to his cheekbone before leaning back and grabbing his legs behind his knees, gripping them firmly as he shot his lover his prize-winning smile and gave one long, slow stroke before breaking into a harder, pounding pace.  
"Tell me... _hnnnyeh_... tell me I'm yours, Bossy! Tell me... you want me to... f-fuck you like this... every day! To... f-fuck _me_ every day! I'm _yours_ , Bossy! Yours and no one else's!" That blissed out expression was coming back quickly as he watched his lover's face, licking at his own teeth before letting his tongue loll out the side as he panted and moaned.

He let the other take the lead, nudging just enough into the kiss to show he wasn't going to be - _lazy_ \- about it. Just a little more passive for the other. Boss gave him a soft bit of praise in the form of a purring little moan when he nibbled at him, arching his hips up as their cocks were rubbing so wonderfully together. Head leaning back as he received him again, he adjusted for his lover, that slow stroke making him hum, eyelights flicking over to his gaze before he gasped a pleasantly surprised moan at the swift pace. He leaned into it, braced on his elbows and pushing into the thrusts as he gave a few panting laughs.  
"Yes, pet... all mine... every goddamn day you little slut," he rasped out a trilling gasp as he found that right spot and angle, shifting his hips to meet it, "fuck _YES_... you're mine and you're going to be fucking astounding with that cock. I'm going to make sure of it," he leaned back, one hand grabbing the bedding over his head as he reached up to hook his talons through the spaces in his ribs, gripping that sternum, "and I'm going to have you craving my cock. Every goddamn day." He arched his back, pulling the other down just enough to get that angle that made him moan under him, that grimace as he was about to come showing, then both had their tongues out, lolling and drooling. A splash of red cum coated that other belly, and he just kept wanting more of that orange shaft. "I'm... going to make you... mine forever, baby."

At that humiliating, _demeaning_ name, he stilled, his face turning a bright orange as he looked away in shame before returning to his thrusts, though they seemed slightly less enthusiastic. He gasped as he was pulled in, tears welling up in those sockets once more as he became entranced by his lover's face, his words, so harsh and demanding. When he found that perfect angle, he slid his hands further down those thighs until he was cupping the cheeks of that ass and plowing into more energetically, even as his lover came. Once he was able to speak again, he turned that shy but still dejected looking gaze up to him and nodded quietly as his thrusting turned to long, slow strokes, simply enjoying the feel of that tight hole around him as he let his sockets fall shut.  
_Slut_.  
His face scrunched as he felt the warm tears roll down his face and his hands slid back up those thighs, gripping them gently as he kept that languid pace, slowly relaxing into it.  
_Slut_.  
He let out a soft whimper as he felt his soul twist in his chest, making it feel like there was a knot in his stomach as well. He tried to ignore it as his teeth parted, his breathing getting heavier as he felt the tension building below his waist.  
_**Slut**_.  
He let out a loud gasp as he released a heavy load inside of Boss, his body trembling as it seemed to go on forever, his cock twitching with each heavy pump of magic that had him feeling increasingly drained. When he finished, he pulled out, his sockets finally cracking open again as he looked down at the mess.  
... _Slut_...  
His body tensed for a moment before he slipped off to the side and dropped face-first onto the bed, curling his arms over his head as he took a shuddering breath and tried to relax once more.

It wasn't until he fell to the side and seemed anything but to have enjoyed himself that Boss lifted himself up, looking over at the other skeleton with concerned confusion in his eyelights. "Pet?" he asked, sliding a hand along his shoulderblade as he rolled in place. Cradling his body against the other, he pressed his fangs in a soft kiss to the side of his skull. "What's wrong?" he murmured, "did I hurt you?" Boss moved the hands aside, cradling that jaw to bring the teary face up to his, pressing their brows together.  
"Too much? Pet tell me," he pulled that other monster snug against him, tangling their legs together to comfort as much as possible. Had he gone too fast? Had his lover suddenly just... felt the weight of everything they'd said and done crash on him once he was fully sated? Boss leaned in more, trying to get an idea of what he could to to make it right. "Did I push you too soon?" he asked in a low voice, "should I have given you more time? I'm sorry," Boss stroked along his doppelganger, "if you... don't want to do this again, you don't have to. You don't have to do anything you don't want."

Having his face pulled up just made more of those sweet tears flow from his sockets, letting it out as he pouted at his lover. "I just.. you... called me a... s-slut..." A high pitched whine filled the air as he blushed and turned his face away in shame again, feeling his whole body heat up at the word as he buried his face in the bed again with a heavy sniff. He started speaking, only to realize he was quite muffled, so paused to lift his skull and look towards Boss without looking him in the eyes.  
"Was I... bad? Why did you call me such a... b-bad name?" He finally turned his gaze willingly up at Boss', looking ready to start crying again with those watery orange lights that were made more prominent by the darkening blush on his face. A soft whimper escaped him as his body shifted on the bed, his hips lifting a bit before slowly grinding against the bed. Why was he getting _harder_ while crying about this? He really was a disgusting little _slut_ wasn't he? The thought made him turn his face away in shame, whining more openly as his hand ventured south to grip the heavily dripping length pressed into the messy sheets.

The response itself stopped him up for a minute, as if needing to really process the entire thing. Watching everything, his eyelights followed to where the other gripped himself, that hard length doing anything but looking upset about the predicament. Shifting his gaze back up, he stroked along his cheek and neck before rolling the other skeleton onto his back, pushing his shoulders to the bed as he braced over him. "You did very well, pet," he started, leaning in to press a soft kiss against the side of his face, then moved to that earhole, "you're - _my_ \- fucking slut." His hand squeezed around the one on that shaft, making him pump at himself before he pushed up, keeping a steady gaze on his lover. He made him jerk harder at himself before he pulled his hand away, the fluids dripping along his palm and fingers.  
"Look at this mess you're making," he rasped, licking at the golden orange drips, "such a dirty slut I've gotten myself. I think a little conversation about this is in order, pet."

He rolled easily with his lover, still looking like a scorned puppy as his stroking slowed, his confused gaze settling on Boss until he was next to his face, whispering. His hand stilled, gripping hard as he whimpered at the words, suddenly shaking his head vigorously and his hand following suit with the other's help. "N-noooo~! I'm... hnnnnn! I'm not... haaaah~! B-Boss, _please_ ~! I'm _g-good_!" Tears streamed down the side of his face as he turned away and clenches his sockets closed, only peeking over when he felt his own hand released. The sight that met him had his toes curling instantly as he squealed.  
"NOOooOOOooo~!"  
His hand was a blur as he stroked himself to release once again, that heavy load shooting high into the air to land on his face, his ribs and after a few moments of coming down, it dribbled onto his belly. He'd never felt so worn out in his life... not even when he'd spar Undyne did he feel this completely drained of energy, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. "Boooss..." He whined his lover's name and peered up at him with his face nearly scarlet with embarrassment. "Wh-whyyy~?"

Boss gave him a little smile as he tried to get his breath back, having finished lapping his hand clean. Cradling that smooth face again, he relaxed down beside him, propping up on his other arm. "I didn't mean it, pet. You don't need to feel bad, you've done very well. Now," he added, taking hold of the hand that was still sticky with his cum., lifting it up as if to inspect it, "I think you're turned on by being spoken to like that, is all. And I don't want you thinking I actually think that of you." Shifting his gaze, he looked in those stained sockets, leaning in to kiss his brow. He cuddled in a little more, trying to keep as much contact with the other monster as possible. "I never want to make you feel bad, pet."

Still a little put off, he hesitated in his affections, letting the other monster move him, but it wasn't until those last words that he finally cracked a small smile and nuzzled his face against his Boss'. "It's... bad... so why does it... make me feel so _good_?" He whimpered before pulling himself in more, adjusting until he was practically curled up in his dirty lover's lap, those arms curled tightly around his ribs. "Is it... normal for bad things to make you feel like that? Like... being called bad names? Or... told to do things you... sh-shouldn't want to do..." He let out a soft peeping noise before hiding his face in embarrassment again. Why were these lewd things so wonderful, yet so darn hard to talk about with a straight face?

He gave a gentle laugh, nodding at his lover's questions. "There's nothing wrong with it, pet," he started, stroking along that skull with a pleased expression, "you like being shamed during sex," Boss ran a hand down his arm and back up, constantly petting at the other monster, "it's something that you don't want normally, but when it's in this sort of... scenario, you could say, it's just something that makes you want more. It's not that you're bad or deserve being called it," another gentle kiss nuzzled against that teary face, "you just like how it makes you feel. With someone you trust to not really mean it, too."

"...so I... a-am a good boy?" He peered his head up hopefully at the other skeleton, those sockets still watery with unshed tears that he couldn't quite get rid of. "I... I want to be good for you. I want to... be whatever you want me to be." He leaned his face down to kiss along that scarred collarbone, bringing one hand around to trace along the other markings of his ribs. "I want to take care of you... make you feel safe... and... have you do the same for me, maybe?" He traced a circle at the top of his sternum before leaning over to kiss at it, slowly beginning to place kisses in a line up his neck, his chin, then leaning back to look into his eyes. "I'm yours... and... I want you to name me. And whatever you choose... I'll accept it. And love it. And cherish it like I'll cherish you." He leaned in, pressing their brows together before clanking a small kiss to his fangs and letting it linger with a soft, happy sigh.

His smile as soft and loving, leaning in to nuzzle another kiss, rubbing comforting circles into those flawless scapulae as he kept their brows pressed together. "I have the perfect name for you, pet," he said after a long silence of just gazing and holding each other, "because you're my Angel." Boss shifted to rub the sides of that smooth skull between his hands, hooding his sockets shut as he did. He loved how the other felt, and how adored he was by the gentle monster. He'd keep him safe, just as the other would do for him. "You're my wonderful Angel, and I love you."

He whined at the name, his face glowing brightly once again as he looked at his lover with his bashful gaze. "A-Angel?" His voice was soft and curious as he let the name linger in the air, watching as his lover became so very affectionate with him. "I... I love it." His soul began to race as the weight of those last words began to sink in, making him whimper as he felt his voice constrict in his throat. "I..." He pulled back, looking at his lover's face with a soft smile as he took those clawed hands into his own, kissing gently at his knuckles before looking up at his face once more. "I love you, too, Boss. I'll be your wonderful Angel for forever and ever."

"I know, pet," he said in a soft breath, letting his hands caress along the other after the kiss to his knuckles, "I'm glad you like it. Are you hungry? It's getting a little late to be lazing in bed, though we did... hmmm have a very energetic morning. Perhaps something to eat before I give you another workout," Boss purred, his teeth giving a gentle nip to that other jawline. He didn't make a move to get up yet, though, making a noise as he recalled something. "Ah, and pet... if we'll be having these kinds of sessions, there's something important we'll have to establish," he waited a moment before continuing, "since you like being called such... _mmm_ naughty things, likely you'll say no and deny it even when having fun and enjoying yourself. So for both our benefits, the word no doesn't have to mean 'no'. Instead, we'll decide on safe words, that tell us both that something is - _actually_ \- a no, or almost too much. Do you understand, Angel?"

"A-n-n-nother?" His voice hit a higher pitch as his face flushed orange, still feeling plenty sore from his first time. "G-geez... how much energy do you _have_?" Angel let out a soft sigh before leaning in to nuzzle his nose against his lover's cheekbone, letting his head rest on the other's shoulder as he listened to him explain about the safe word. "Y-yeah, I... think I understand, though... what if I forget? What... kinds of things are you going to do to me?" He lifted his hand to trail his fingertips slowly over that long neck in front of him before finally sitting up. "What if I don't need a safe word? I am the Great Papyrus, after all. As are you. I'm sure I can handle anything you throw at me and... I'm sure you're experienced enough to know my limits." He gave a decided nod before lifting out of the bed to hunt down the clothes he'd been wearing... only to grimace at the the stains and look to Boss with those big, innocent eyes.  
"Before we go make breakfast, I... might need a new change of clothes."

He didn't stifle the chuckling nyehing at the question, feeling an actual swell of pride at the sound he'd made. Watching as he sat up, Boss raised a sharp brow at him. "Not yet I don't, and I'd rather not accidentally hurt you," he said in a firm tone, though as the other made that face, he had to grin and chuckle softly at him again. Pushing up, he went over to his closet and took out another pair of pants and a tanktop. "You probably won't be heading out yet, I don't have work today, so I know I'm not leaving the house. We can clean your things and see about finding more clothes another time, too," he added, already taking out a similar outfit for himself, pulling the tattered, sleeveless shirt on. Then he stared at the leather jacket, fingers stroking the fur a moment before he closed the door with a light tap. "I'd really prefer if we think of something, even if it's temporary," Boss paused again, as if thinking, "at least until we... can read each other better, Angel. I can be... _hmmm_... rough."

While Boss talked on, he pulled on the clean clothes and felt much more like himself, though his gaze lingered on the blue jacket settle don the floor next to the hamper and caused him to look concerned, but only for a moment! His attention was snapped back to the other skeleton as he declared his inclination for being less than gentle. "Hmmm, maybe you just need someone to show you how to play nice." He gave his rugged lover a sly smile before taking one of his hands into his own to lace their fingers together. "Not that I mind playing rough with you, Boss. I'll take anything you dish out to me." He moved slowly, almost sensually to the front of the slightly taller skele, lifting up on his toes a bit before pressing in a sweet little kiss. "And I look forward to seeing how far you can push my limits." He leaned up a bit more to kiss his nosebone before dropping back down to turn and head out the door to go downstairs. "What kinds of words do people normally use for these kinds of things? I can't imagine it would be something sexy that one might hear in the bedroom... so that means 'spaghetti and meatballs' is off the table." He peered back at Boss with a playful little twinkle in his eye. "I think most culinary terminology wouldn't work if that's the case. You never know when I'll need you to boil my noodle or lick my pudding." His free hand went over his mouth as he tried (and failed) to stifle his amused chuckling.

Holding that hand tight, he squeezed the other fingers after that sweet kiss, holding for a moment, then letting him go as he continued to muse aloud. A sputtering laugh was his response to the last comment, one hand going to his face at the absurdity of it. "Dammit Angel," he said between laughs, trying to get the breath he didn't need to calm down, moving over and carefully putting the dirty blue jacket in the hamper. He'd make sure it was cleaned carefully, like he'd done with his own brother's jacket, and went to go over to the other playful skeleton. "Perhaps I should drop the safe word, since you seem to think I'll go easy on you," he teased, leaning in to kiss the side of that neck before heading downstairs, "could always just use our least favorite things for it. Make it something we know we wouldn't want to deal with." He was back to the kitchen and trying to decide what to make, since he didn't have much in the way of options. "How do you feel about eggs and toast? I'm all out of meat, but we can get more tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He whined, looking downright pouty as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his lover and tried (and once again failed) to hide the twinkle in his eyes and the grin tugging at the corners of that pouty mouth. "I thought you said you'd be giving me more meat later today." He couldn't hold back that grin anymore and hid his face behind both hands as he laughed and moved further into the kitchen to look in the fridge. "Eggs and toast sounds wonderful! Awww, no milk? You really should drink it more often. It keeps your bones white and strong!" He closed the door and moved over to Boss, wrapping his arms around that slim waist before leaning up and nuzzling his face into the side of his neck. "Though you're also welcome to drink my milk, I can't guarantee it will make your bones whiter. There is, however, a very distinct possibility of it making at least one bone stronger." He giggled against that scarred neck and kissed it gently.

He had to stop and just... look at his new lover, staring at him with an amused, yet also confused, look on his face. "I am definitely ravaging you later," he said as he was hugged and his neck was kissed at, "once I've eaten and can fuck you properly." He leaned over and hugged the other closer, making a soft, content little purr as he just held the delightfully perverted other monster for a moment, then let got to get to work making them some food. The place was less well kept than before, but he made it work, and was handing Angel a plate heaped with scrambled eggs and toast in only a few minutes, moving the chairs so they could sit side-by-side at the table. "To think I was going to take it slow and easy with you. And here you are, goading me on to really make you a mess on my bed." He went through his eggs first, preferring them to not get cold, then had to give his new pet a side-glance. "Where did you get all these dirty ideas, pet?"

By the time Boss turned around, his face was _still_ a bright shade of orange from his earlier comments, but the plate being handed to him snapped him out of his thoughts as he took it into his hands and quickly turned to take a seat at the table. Instead of eating right away, he clenched his hands against the formed ectoflesh of his legs, feeling something warm quivering with excitement. He jumped when he noticed Boss right at his side and his further commenting had him absolutely glowing a bright orange. It would seem he loved dishing out the teasing words, but having them directed at him... Well, it certainly seemed to be doing _something_. "Wh-what? Nowhere! I am simply a natural at... speaking _lewdly_." He grabbed his fork and stabbed a bit of egg before shoving it into his mouth, the taste of food awakening a hunger he hadn't realized he had and suddenly he was eating with far more gusto to replenish his spent magic.

"Hm, I suppose," he let the thought taper off, working through his own meal, sliding his free hand along one of the legs beside him without comment. Finishing up, he let the hand move in a little further before he got up, taking the plate over to rinse and let sit. He liked having them sit, even if until evening. Before he'd want everything spotless as soon as possible, but now... he didn't want to. It felt like he was trying to scrub away the few things that had his brother seem to be there. That he'd miss him more without the little messes here and there, even if he cleaned the up the same day. It helped. Boss rubbed his talons together, sighing as he looked down at the dirty plate and pan, then turned away to focus on the other monster that was there. To let his Angel help him feel better and to start being more than just someone existing in a house by himself. He moved over and slid his hands down those shoulders, draping against his back a moment as he held him closer. "Have I told you you're gorgeous, Angel?"

His eating stopped for a moment as he felt the hand on his leg, suddenly becoming more aware of himself in a way that made him quiver beneath those claws. Suddenly his bites became a lot slower as he was blushing furiously. Why did this over skeleton have such an effect on him?! It was only a _haaaaa_ -  
His thoughts turned into a surprised gasp as he looked over at Boss with an annoyed expression that was simply made adorable by the brightness at which he was blushing. He huffed as Boss walked away to wash the dishes, leaving him squirmy and uncomfortable in his seat at the table. His arms crossed over his chest as he looked pointedly away from the other... for a few seconds anyways. But he couldn't help peering over to watch his lover while he wasn't looking, the sight of him making his soul flutter in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time. When Boss finally looked back, he felt his sockets widen before he turned away with a guilty look on his face, only to have his attention redirected when the edgy skele came back to embrace him, his body moving easily to stand with Boss. He curled his arms up against the other's ribs, looking pointedly down at them as he toyed with them, before going completely still as those words echoed in his skull. His reaction was slow, but the buildup into the embarrassed squeal that was being muffled against Boss' shoulder was incredibly expressive for someone who was currently trying to hide.

He snugged the squealy skeleton a little closer, humming a low chuckle at the reaction as he trailed his talontips along the back of that arched neck, up to the rounded back of his skull before sliding back down in slow clicks against each vertebrae. "I'll take that as a no, and a shame... you're lovely," he whispered against the side of that flushing skull, swaying just a bit in the embrace as he kept petting along his spine in slow, light strokes, "and maybe you could teach me to play nice, pet. Then I could teach you how to play rough, and we'd both be all the better for it." Giving a slight kiss, he started a low, rumbling chuckle, his hand moving further down that spine to the edge of his pants, finding a hip and starting to knead softly. "My pretty Angel," Boss added, then nuzzled up against his neck, "I'm going to enjoy loving on you... getting to see you every day..." he sighed against that collarbone, another kiss to it, "not being alone anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

As his lover spoke, he let his hand slide around and slowly slide up the other's front before curling around his neck, his thumb stroking gently against the vertebrae as he swayed along, feeling his soul nearly beaming in his chest. It was pounding so hard! And having the edgy skele getting all cute on his neck and co _oooolla_ rbone...  
He whined at the touch to such a sensitive bit of bone, yet his hand seemed to find its way to the back of that scarred skull automatically, as if asking for more. "I think I could... learn to like playing a bit... rough." He couldn't speak in anything louder than a wanting whisper as those sweet words took his breath away. "And I think you just pretend to be not nice. You've been nothing less than an absolute _gentleman_ with me." And if there was one thing that really seemed to get the sweet skele hot and bothered, it was a sexy monster with good manners. With an almost uncharacteristically coy smile, Angel wrapped his arms behind his Boss' neck and leaned up into a needy kiss, whimpering pitifully into it before he started to nuzzle at his cheek.  
"I _do_ love you, Boss. So I'm going to love on you every chance I get until you're absolutely sick of me."

His tongue lapped out at the bone from his touch, chuckling low and almost soft. Returning the nuzzling, he let his fangs scrape ever so slightly at the smooth teeth. "That'll be the day," he huffed, pressing several more lingering, gentle kisses, "I don't know if I would ever grow weary of you, pet," he murmured to the side of that unmarred skull, his talons making slight digs at the pearly bone, "especially those noises you made for me upstairs." Papyrus' fangs pressed to that mouth with hungry demand, growling low in his ribs the whole time, before he pulled away, leaving the other skeleton as he walked to the other room.  
"Would you want to find something to watch, Angel? A little break may do you some good," he teased, his own scent growing thicker and stronger. He grinned as he realized he was heading into heat. Not quite fully set in yet, but by evening, he'd be a very eager mess for his new lover. Likely it was his fault, as well, that his heat was coming on - having a partner triggering it. He'd let him take the blame, as well as responsibility for tending it.

Even as he wanted to respond, the feel of talons and tongue had his knees going weak and it was all he could do to hold onto his lover and give in to the warmth of pleasure. Then it was gone and he was... walking... away... Angel slowly hit his weakened knees while watching his lover walk away, his mouth open and sockets wide in frustrated indignation. How dare he get him all worked up and then... then just... _hmph_! He was... wasn't going to... he... my, he felt funny. Like he was tingling in the front of his skull and down... there...  
Just _looking_ at Boss was enough to have him squeezing his femurs together to try and calm his magic before it started getting _too_ excited... but even as he tried to concentrate on denying the weird urges, he found himself drawn to Boss, crawling on all fours even, just to get closer to him. As handsome and seductive as the tall skeleton already was, there was suddenly something just so... _desirable_ about him.. something that made it so Angel simply couldn't help himself. He waited until Boss took his seat before crawling up close and resting his hands on those long legs, stroking them slowly up and down his femurs.  
"Why would I need a break? I have more energy than I know what to do with sometimes, though... I m-may have a few ideas on what I'd _like_ to be doing with it..." Even as he blushed and tipped his head down shyly, the look in those sockets remained incredibly _eager_.

That beautiful face he was making for him... the dark monster made a low, rumbling purr at the mere sight of it. The strokes on his femurs, the words and blushing, oh he was loving everything right now. All his control went to keeping calm and unruffled, running his hand along that flushed skull.  
"You say that now... but by evening I need you to be just as energetic, pet. It wouldn't do either of us any good to run you dry right now..." he punctuated the tease with a chuckle, letting his talons draw slow along the smooth bone. He kept his ruby eyelights trained on those eager orange ones, a slight grin to his fangs as he continued to trace light patterns on his lover. Skull to neck, around the clavicle, to his shoulder joint, and back up to repeat the slow touches.  
"If you liked earlier, just wait until later, pet..." he breathed, leaning back in his seat to hum a moment. He was going to have his Angel so needy and pleading by the time his heat was in full swing that neither would be able to hold back. A smug smile curved his mouth more, sockets hooded as he watched his lover. He wanted them both to just be strung out on desperation and horniness by the time they went up to bed.  
"How about we decide your safe word, pet? Best to get that sorted before we forget." He let his talons play at the sensitive spot on that lovely neck as he said it. He could do this all day.

The gentle touches caused his sockets to hood, those soft orange lights watching his lover's angular face as he enjoyed the gentle caress. He was completely at the mercy of the other's will. "A safe word... hehehe... how about..." Slowly he slid up Boss' body until he was crawling onto the couch, his arms slipping easily over those broad shoulders as his knees straddled the lap beneath him. "Creampuff? Wait, no... I've actually become fond of that name. It should probably be something I don't like and don't say very often... hmmm..." His body slowly wiggled and swayed atop the other lanky skele as he lifted his face towards the ceiling in thought. "I'm not a big fan of violence, but that doesn't seem like a good word to use. There _was_ always this annoying little white dog back home that liked to ruffle my feathers every chance it got..."  
His face fell a bit as he looked down, but this time over towards a wall... he hadn't seen much of the dog since his brother... he sighed softly and let his whole body lean against Boss', his hands clutching gently at his shoulders as he buried his face into that lightly scarred neck bone, giving it a gentle kiss before resting against him.

He kept up those gentle petting touches as his Angel straddled him, draped over his slightly larger form. He chuckled at the nickname, his gaze going over that swaying body alongside his hands. Boss could already find the train of thought that led to that soft sigh, and he hugged the other in closer, making a light shushing noise before he resumed the gentle, light strokes. "Hmm... what else could we try..." he mused, wanting it to be his lover who decided. It was something that would be personal for him, and Boss didn't want to lead the choice. Though he reveled in leading his arousal on, in getting his lover worked up and so damn ready for their evening. He purred at the thought, rubbing along that spine before resting a hand along the gentle curve of the back of his sacrum.

It amazed him how gentle his counterpart could be, even while looking as fierce and terrifying as he did. It made a small smile curl on his face, the hand on the opposite side of his neck sliding up to cup it as he kissed against the bones again. "Mmmm... it liked to pretend to be a... hehehe. Snow poff. That seems like a relatively easy one to remember, right?" With his mind being back to focusing on the skeleton who was alive and touching him, he decided to start giving a bit more touching of his own, bringing his hands to those shoulders again as he sat back up, his fingers kneading carefully, but firmly into the bone beside his neck before slowly moving outwards.  
"Did I pick a good one, Boss?" His sweet voice was soft as he sought that approval, the sharp gaze looking back at him making his face tingle with a slight blush.

"Snow poff," he repeated in an amused tone, leaning his head a bit to let him kiss more before pulling back, and he relaxed even more against the couch, "we'll see if you remember it next time you need to use it, pet." His fingers trailed into those pants, finding a pair of holes and slowly touching along the rims, circling before moving back up to the lower vertebrae of that spine. "So now you can say no all you want... and I won't stop," Boss murmured, nuzzling against that hand at his sharp cheek before turning to kiss the thick of his lover's thumb joint, "but you say that... and you're safe and everything stops for real. I'll know you need to stop."  
His fingers dipped up along the underside of his shirt, pressing into the curve of ribs as he gaze with calm hunger at the other skeleton. At his Angel. "Never be afraid to have me stop, pet..." he murmured, leaning in and kissing at his chin and the lower edge of his mouth, "even when I'm in charge... you're in control of if it's too much. It's there so you know you can say anything but that, and not worry me that you're in pain, or scared... that you're enjoying yourself wholly, even when you're crying for me to stop."  
He couldn't help the little chuckle as he imagined getting his companion to tears, even as it made him so hot and wanting more... and he'd have a great deal of fun after too. "So yes... it's a good one, Angel. And then after the rough play... I make sure you are okay. That you know everything was only in play, and that I don't think badly of you, ever, pet... that you mean more to me than myself." Boss felt his breath hitch as he said it, but... well, even with the environment he'd grown up in, him and his brother... he heard the scrape of his fang necklace, and a sad smile graced his features before he tipped another kiss up to his lover. "You're all mine, Angel... and I'm all yours."

A soft whine escaped him and those soft orange lights shifted into a pair of hearts at his lover's words, his whole body tinted in the citrine glow of a blush. "B-Boss..." He sounded so timid, so meek. Just imagine what the people back home would think of The Great Papyrus being so quietly intimate with... well, himself. He smiled softly at the thought before leaning in to steal a small kiss. "You sound like... you're getting rather excited by the thought of... being rough. Of seeing me crying as I struggle beneath you." There was a soft shiver running down his spine as he spoke with a tone he didn't even recognize... but stars did it ever sound seductive.  
"Why do we have to wait, Boss? You say you're mine, so why can't I have you _now_?" He knew it was childish logic and used a more childish tone as if ready to throw a small tantrum if he didn't get what he wanted. "What's so special about this evening that I have to wait?" Even as he asked, he could feel a fresh wave of warmth wash over him as he took in Boss' scent. My it seemed... stronger.

"You'll see, pet," he promised in a rippling tone, like the shadows of a deep lake, "and I promise... you'll love it more if you wait." His sharp teeth scraped at those smooth ones, biting ever so slightly at the tongue he coaxed out of his mouth, curling the two appendages together in slow, wet tangles. Pulling back with a pleased hum, he ran his talons along the edges of those iliac crests, pushing the waistband of his pants down just a bit before sliding along the clothed outside of those femurs. "Do you want me to ruin the surprise, Angel?" Boss purred, gaze predatory as he licked the side of his own mouth in a slow movement, "I'll make it up to you in all the best ways. Waiting will make it all the sweeter when I'm making you scream for me."  
His voice had deepened again, erotic and even more hungry as his scent thickened. Stars, he wanted to take him now. Wanted to say damn the waiting and tear into his lover now that they had their safe word... but he knew the gains later would be worth more than impatience now.

Just the words made him moan softly into the kiss, his hands back to gripping as he felt his magic trying to stir.  
_Noooo~! He said to wait!_  
"N-no, I can... I can wait. I just... n-need a distraction." From that hardened face that looked like it wanted to hurt him and then kiss it all better again. With another whimpering moan, he nearly threw himself at the sadistic skele, arms wrapping around his neck as he lifted up and leaned down to kiss him, his tongue escaping along with another needy little moan as he tried to take over that fanged mouth. He wanted him so _**bad**_.  
But he'd said it'd be even better if he waited, right? He should _wait_. With a gasp, he started pulling back to crawl off the couch and try to put some distance between them before it became too much to turn back from.

He let him dive in more, let him have a little taste of what he wanted, then let him retreat when he felt he was going to give in. Boss leveled a pleased glance at his lover, arms crossing over his chest as he did, then reached over and grabbed the remote to the small tv, clicking to find something worth spending any time on. He knew is scent was announcing his cycle much louder now, and could feel every degree of warmth being added to his marrow and magic.  
The first time he'd gone into heat, it had been annoying to the point of maddening to feel every tiny drop of sexual need piling on him, almost torture, but now... with Angel there, it felt like another moment of bliss for their evening. "There might be cooking shows on," he commented as he flipped through poor reception, shitty soaps, and the usual Mettaton reruns. The robot had thinned out his updates, likely from the thrashing he'd gotten from Undyne a few months back, but they were often enough that no one thought he was dust. Just going easy on his 'mechanic'. He found one, but it seemed to be more than half over. "Hmm," he mumbled, and glimpsed over at his lover, "what else might you want to do, pet?"

With his arms crossed over his ribs and clutched tightly by his hands, he paced back and forth as Boss looked for something on the television. Why did he feel so... wowie, what could have possibly gotten him _this_ worked up? And then Boss was asking him that question and he turned to give him an almost annoyed look that said the only thing he wanted to do was _him_. With a shuddering sigh, he moved over to a wall at the opposite side of the living room, trying to keep his distance so he could better control those almost _overpowering_ urges.  
"Well, usually when I needed to calm myself down, I would simply go for a walk through the brisk Snowdin air, but..." He peered over longingly at the window, knowing he wouldn't be able to leave the house. Not yet. But that simple fact just made him want to even more. "Do you have any games? Or puzzles? I'd even take a crossword if I had to. Just... anything to focus on, so I don't focus on... y-you."

That look had Boss chuckling roughly, knowing full well that his lover was going to end up a perfect mess later, and he also saw from the look out the window that he'd wanted to go for a walk. But that was still too dangerous yet. He couldn't stifle the laugh at his need to focus on anything else, getting up and stalking close to him to run a hand along one of his arms.  
"I'll get you something, pet," he said in a sultry low tone, letting the touch linger before he went over and got a couple of things. Good to let him make a few choices as to what he'd try to distract himself with, putting it on the coffeetable so he'd have to come close again. Sitting down, he refocused on the tv, though he watched Angel as well. The puzzle cube had been remade form a few broken ones, so there were spare colors, and the small wooden blocks were about the length of one of their fingers. An assortment of different-sized dominoes and a checkerboard set had been brought over as well, and he thought the checkers had all the little discs to them. If not then likely improvising would work.

His whole body tensed as Boss walked over, the touch making him weak in the knees all over again. But he would not fall for it this time! No! He refused to give in, even if he wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and beg Boss to let him suck his...  
Good stars, what was _wrong_ with him? His skull lit up with embarrassment that simply doubled when his lover returned with his entertainment.  
He was on the floor next to the games in an instant, his whole demeanor seeming to light up just from their presence. Then he set to work organizing everything just right before he let himself lean back to examine what he had to work with. After he came up with a plan of action, he started setting up the blocks of wood, as well as the dominoes in different patterns across the table, stopping when he got to an edge to re-calculate and continue onto the floor, using the checkers to add a bit more stability to the carpeted surface. When he ran out of pieces, he lifted up to look over his creation, giving it an approving nod before flicking the first block down.  
It set off a chain reaction that had everything splaying out like a flower blooming and when the last piece got to the edge it fell to set off another reaction... except somewhere Angel had miscalculated and it just made everything topple over in a mess. The disappointment was completely palpable from his expression, but it didn't matter. he started gathering the pieces with a soft huff to arrange them once more and try again.

Letting him be for a bit, Boss' curiosity did get the better of him once everything was set up, and he leaned over to watch. He frowned as he saw the disappointment in his lover's face, and just as he was starting to set up once more, he shifted forward and guided his hand to move the pieces on the floor out a little further, where the ones that fell off would tap against them, instead of dropping on top of them. He leaned in more to press a kiss to his cheek, nuzzling in with a soft noise, hand sliding down to caress along the side of his neck as he did, and then Boss was back up on the couch, an ankle propped up on his femur. He had also moved the puzzle cube to where it could deflect any stray falls, giving more chances for the standing ones to topple over how he'd set them up to. Another show had started, and he let it seem as if he were focusing on just that now, since he got to see it from the beginning.

Stars it was impossible to concentrate with that... _scent_ making him want to jump across the table. Wait, he'd dealt with this before...  
He turned his head to give Boss a smug look and call him out, but was surprised to see him so close, his soul pounding in his chest as he came close enough to kiss him. The scent hit him full force, making him whimper when Boss pulled away, his body leaning to follow until he was out of reach. He fell back on his heels with an annoyed little huff, trying to ignore the almost painful throbbing between his femurs as his magic _begged_ to form so it could find sweet release. He lifted his hand to topple the blocks again, but hesitated as a thought crossed his mind.  
With a coy look and a light blush, he turned to look up at Boss again, those soft lights sparkling in the picture of innocence. "Is it... alright if I knock it over now, Boss?"

He slid his eyelights over to look at that innocent face, not having moved otherwise. He looked down at where that hand was going to touch the key block, and then back up to the sweet orange eyelights. "Do you want to knock it over, Angel?" he asked in a raspy purr, keeping his attention focused on him. He couldn't stop purring as he moved over again, hovering over him even form the other side of the table, sliding a talon over to tap the block. The clicking flutter of the pieces falling in a near-perfect pattern, only the pause between the drop and the landing of the ones setting off the lower tier, and they spread as well, falling to complete the arrangement. Turning back to the other skeleton, he trailed that finger up along his jawline, leaning in as if for a kiss, but stopping a breath away. "Good job, pet," he murmured, the sound harsh and promising, before he smirked with a satisfied noise and backed to sit on the couch again, his gaze never leaving the other until he was settled again. Then he turned back to the television, propping his head up with his hand to his jaw.

 _Aaaaaagh! Such a tease!_  
His face had a mixture of indignation and overwhelming arousal plastered all over it. This monster was being downright infuriating... and he had a sneaking suspicion he was doing it on _purpose_. After a few long moments of staring at Boss, he finally turned to look at their handiwork, the perfect display making his heart flutter for a moment before he sighed and started picking up the pieces to put away in their perfect order and contemplated his situation. Why must Boss make it so unbearably difficult to concentrate like this, while also denying them both what they obviously wanted. Hmmm, perhaps two could play this game. If _he_ was going to be tortured during the wait, it didn't seem fair to leave his lover so unruffled.  
After claiming the little puzzle block, Angel lifted from his spot on the other side of the table and slowly walked around it with a light sway to his step before he turned and sat down, right in Boss' lap. He leaned back against the other's chest, making sure to keep his head out of the way as he toyed with the odd cube, trying to figure it out the best he could... while also subtly 'adjusting himself' in Boss' lap and making soft, sweet little noises of frustration that were awfully similar to his softer, more whimpering moans. "Hnnnn, it's so _hard_ , Boss." He held the cube up for him to see, while also sliding his tailbone further up that femur, the look in those eyelights when he peered back completely full of flirtatious teasing.

He let the other monster believe he wasn't paying attention, that he hadn't noticed that the other had gotten up and moved close until he made a slight noise when he was sat on. But that sweet sway had given him an idea that his lover was starting to get his teasing plan. The adjustments were replied by having his hand slide up the outside of Angel's thigh to rest in his lap, just a few shifts away from his pelvis.  
"Hmm, you just need to play with it for a little," he said, bringing the hand up in a slow drag from that spot on his leg up to his arm, then along his forearm to rest on the back of his hand. Moving to just touch his chin at his shoulder, Boss put his other hand to the other side of the puzzle. "Roll it about... take it in, watch how you can manipulate it..." Boss was doing a few twists and turns on the cube, but not really trying to solve it at all. He was more interested in how it toyed with his lover. "Feel it," he breathed, running his talons down those forearms, and down to press his hips down into his lap, "see what... you can do to it..."

A long whine was his prize for such a teasing performance, the touch and words painting a picture of exactly what he wanted to be toying with instead. As he let a long breath roll from his mouth, he finally gave in and let his soft ectobody form, shifting his hips in that grasp before pressing back of his own volition. "I'm trying, but I think I just need more practice with it."  
He turned his head to peer over his shoulder with that coy little smile before leaning up to clank their teeth together for a fraction of a second, followed by a soft giggle. He set the cube aside and let out a yawn, his arms stretching high into the air as his back made a perfect arch, the pert little ass pressing far more noticeably into his lover's lap before he relaxed once again and shifted his body to curl up in it. With his arms loosely wrapping around Boss' ribs, he nuzzled his face into his neck, simply letting his teeth graze almost unnoticeably light, back and forth against that length of bone while his hands did much the same to the rest of his body. "What's this show called, Boss?"

That squishy form against his lap had a low, persistent purr start up. As he talked about practice, Boss had plenty if ideas how he was going to make him learn, and the wicked grin across his fangs was only gone temporarily in that quick peck. Talons digging minutely into the ectoform over his iliac crests, he leaned into the cuddling monster, sliding a hand up along his back.  
"Doesn't matter," he murmured, tipping his lovers face up for another swift kiss, and a light growl in those purrs, "you really don't want to be patient do you pet?" Boss said against his teeth, meeting his gaze as his hand moved down to between those smooth thighs, though nowhere near enough to his groin to give any kind of stimulation, "I'm not changing my mind, though... so if you want any... pleasure..." his fangs trailed down to Angel's neck, scraping and lapping at the bone. Stars he was even more delicious already, his taste making the darker Papyrus half mad with lust. He growled to keep himself in control, his voice several octaves lower. "You'll have to do it yourself."

His face lingered after the kiss, a soft, sedated smile curled on his face before his sockets fell shut, enjoying those sharp touches while his own remained almost ghostly light. "Hmmm? Nono, I'm fine, really. And honestly, by the sound of it, you don't seem to want to be all that patient either." He let his legs spread as his hand trailed down the hand touching his thigh, letting his fingertips brush gently over those talons before gliding back up. "It's funny... I don't normally form these parts. I think I've summoned them one time before out of curiosity... it felt interesting, but... I think my body's giving in more than my mind... reacting to your heat." As he spoke, his body never stopped moving, rolling and lightly grinding on his lap as his face alternated between stealing small kisses and leading a trail of them down his neck. "You smell _so_ good, Boss. Though... I think I can smell _myself_ , too..." His face lit up in bright orange as he shifted his legs to close them again and make his scent a bit less... pungent.

His purrs seemed to go in sync with those shifting hips, talons leaving slight prickles along the inside of his thighs as he forced them wide again with a heady rumble. Keeping just to the edges, just a touch away from the lips hidden under those pants, Boss gripped and rubbed along the insides of his legs. "Stay," he growled, turning to let those kisses keep going on his neck. He could smell Angel so very well... eyelights flickering as he gazed down along that muscular lean form.  
"I am going to enjoy... finally taking you," he rasped against the side of that sweet skull, "holding you down and using that pussy until you are flooded with cum," Boss lowered his mouth to kiss at that shoulder near him, purrs increasing as his own body heated up. He didn't have his ectoform yet, holding it back so his pet wouldn't be able to coax him. "You are going to be screaming your throat raw," he added, a finger sliding under the clothing, almost to the smooth mound, a mere twitch away from dipping between his folds to tease that pearl of sensitive flesh, "you are going to be my fucking whore."

When his legs were forced apart that scent became even stronger, filling the air like a citrusy blossom coming to bloom. His lover's name left him in a soft breath as his sockets fell shut, listening to him and feeling him, and doing as he was told. He stayed still through it all, though with the way his juices were beginning to slide along those soft lips, he wanted nothing more than to beg and plead and cry until he got what he wanted. But something about waiting... about being _told_ he had to wait... stars, and being told what he was going to _do_ to him... it felt amazing, even if it was driving him just a teeensy bit crazy. And then he had a hand in those pants and called him... that _word_. He quickly brought his hands behind Boss' neck, gripping at his shoulders to keep himself still as he tried his hardest not to start humping at that hand. "N-nyeeeeh... you're... s-so _mean_!" He whimpered as his whole body trembled under the strain of keeping still. Of being a _good boy_!

"I am just getting _started_ ," Boss growled, fangs and tongue leaving light trails of bright red on his shoulder and neck, "you want me so fucking badly... you can't think of anything but my cock, can you?" he gave a disgusted huff, even as he wanted to shove his hand into that sweet puss and give him a reason to shiver, he dragged his hands away to run them along his ectoform, up to those ribs and rubbing in demandingly hard. "You are going to be a little cumslut for me, and you are going to beg for it." Boss leaned in and grabbed his neck with his teeth, growling as he pushed his lover down into his lap, then chuckled as he pushed him down on the couch, leaning over him in feral rumbling. "You will fucking beg for me... and you won't get anything... until you do." Pushing up off the other monster, he chuckled low and harsh as he moved to the kitchen. He was going to drag Angel all along the house if he had his way...

By the time he was shoved to the couch, he was already panting and stifling a soft moan here and there, his face completely flushed as he looked ready to tear the other skeleton's clothes off, his hands even reaching up to grab his shirt as he leaned over. After he made his demands and walked away, Angel let out a pitiful little whine as he watched that spectacular frame make its way to the kitchen, every little move looking like a cry to be touched. After a few minutes, half of that sweet face peered at Boss from the side of the kitchen's doorway, his fingers fidgeting with the frame as he tried to come up with a game plan. He wanted Boss, but Boss wanted him to _beg_ like some dog for a bone... hmmm... now there was a thought...  
He disappeared back behind the wall for several minutes _(with a few quietly muttered curses making their way into the kitchen)_ , before coming back... on all fours. Atop his head were a pair of orange flopped-over dog ears with a matching tail perked up behind him and wagging. He stopped for a moment to let his lover take in all of the adorableness before he sat back on his heels and grinned.

He'd been getting things prepared to start cooking, mainly to distract - _himself_ \- from giving in before he'd planned to. The muffled curses had his amusement spiking, grinning to himself even as he wanted to go in there and make him curse louder, with much more behind each syllable. He could persist. The click of bone on the floor got his attention, and his eyelights went wide at the view, the way his ectoform had adjusted to make him resemble a dog monster with those adorable ears and eager tail. Boss growled, hooding his gaze as he went over to set his fists on his hipbones as he gazed down with a grimace that was on the verge of sinister.  
"Such a needy fucking bitch," he spat, gazing over his heavily-scented lover, his own spicy musk mingling with the sweeter aroma, "come to beg for your scraps, hm? Well you'll not get anything!" he leaned down more, his fangs damn near to the edge of an ear, growling, "you're such a dirty fucking runt."

Oh my. _That_ wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting. Perhaps Boss didn't like dogs?  
His ears folded back at the tone and the words, his tail tucking between his legs as the tall skele leaned down with a growl. He tipped his face away with a blush, waiting for him to stand straight again before he turned his gaze up and let the extra features dissipate from his form. "S-sorry..." With trembling legs he stood, looking dejected as he clutched one of his arms and looked away, unable to help feeling like he'd done something wrong to get Boss so angry.

He realized immediately that is pet hadn't quite realized how he'd been playing, and took hold of his arm. "Snow poff," he said in a soft tone, then hugged the other closer, "no, you were doing wonderful, Angel... I'm sorry I got carried away," Boss petted along his skull where the ears had been, turning that sad face to his and kissing at the corner of his mouth, "you were doing such a good job teasing. I can pull back if it's too harsh, okay?" He cupped that face in his hands, his heat damn near forgotten as he made to reassure the other monster.

The kiss to the corner of his mouth had it curling into a smile, one of his hands reaching up to cup along its counterpart's on his cheek. "It's alright, I just wasn't sure... I'm still not used to such... aggression. Not that I dislike it. Not in these particular circumstances, anyways." His arms slipped around his lover's waist as he pulled himself in closer until he was pushing him back a bit towards the counter, that soft voice getting a bit more bold with its words. "You are rather... _intimidating_. I never could have imagined myself looking so powerful and... dangerous." That hooded gaze stayed locked onto the sharp face before it, taking in his features and lingering noticeably on those fangs before he let out a soft whine.  
"If you like... I can be your needy little... b-bitch...just say the words, Boss."

He let the other press him back into the counter, smiling that devil's smile as he listened to him. "Do you want to be my little bitch, Angel?" he asked in a softer tone, more teasing and gentle, kissing that sweeter mouth, hugging him in more, "never be afraid, pet..." he murmured, feeling his heat reacting more with the lingering contact, hands splaying over that snug ass and pulling those hips in harder to his own. He teased a femur up almost firm between those thighs, rubbing just a scant bit at his groin. "I'm still learning you too... so don't be afraid to stop me and tell me when you're unsure, hm?" Taking that mouth, he curled their tongues together, growls returning as he tasted him.  
_So fucking good_.  
"Do you want to get back down on your knees, pet? Those bitch features looked lovely on you."

"I do..." He leaned into the kisses as his arms slipped up to wrap around his lover's neck, hugging him closer as he spoke and gasping softly at the feel of that bone between his soft thighs. His hips pushed harder against him as he let himself enjoy a bit of that friction before grinning at Boss and nodding, those features quickly returning as the game was on once more. With his tail wagging behind him, he licked at the corners of his mouth to taste his lover one more time before sliding down his body, whimpering as that sensitive puss pressed against his knee on the way down. Once he hit his knees, he let his hands glide down, keeping his eyes on the one above him until his fingers hooked lightly on the edge of his pants and he turned his face down to nuzzle playfully into his pelvis, that bright orange tail wagging eagerly behind him.

Glad that the little snag hadn't been worse than a moment of misunderstanding, he watched with smug satisfaction as the pup slid down him, arms resting back on the counter. As he wagged and nuzzled, his heat wanted to have Angel keep going, but the game wasn't that far yet. "Bad dog!" he hissed, pointing angrily to the floor, "down, now!"  
He waited to be obeyed, moving to resume that dominating stance over him. "You'll behave yourself or you'll go outside, bitch. Where all the other dogs can spend their time rutting you." He knew he wouldn't let that happen, even though it made a delicious little picture in his mind, with Angel wearing those ears and tail... making a quick _humph_ to steady himself, Boss straightened, folding his arms and looking down at him.  
"I suppose I'll have to train you better, then. I need a good bitch, not just a nasty little mutt dragging and begging at my heel." Giving him a glance-over, he smirked as he purred his next words. "I'd like to keep you, you're a very pretty bitch. Show me you can behave."

Those ears folded back again as he was called the b-word... _bad_! With his tail tucking beneath him once again, he slid down to the floor and backed away a bit, keeping that sullen gaze towards the floor after being reprimanded. With a soft whine he chanced a glance up, but looked down immediately when he noticed that overpowering gaze, his body trembling with excitement and fear at the threats of being left outside and...  
_Training_? He could only imagine what Boss had in mind. He'd trained with Undyne for years, but he was fairly certain this would be an entirely new regimen.  
His gaze flickered up again and lingered as he stared him shyly...  
_I'd like to keep you _...  
Oh, he would like that very much and opened his mouth to say so, but thought better of it at the last moment. He would be an obedient and _quiet_ bitch... though he couldn't help an excited, needy little whine as he turned his gaze back to the floor, his face going bright at the thought of being kept and taken care of and that tail wagging subtly on the floor behind him.__

Boss liked just how his pup was responding, and he ran a hand behind one of those ears in a soft scratch. "That's what I like to see, good," he purred, still rubbing as he took in that wagging tail, "I can get just what I want out of you." He shifted down to squat level with the other monster, readjusting his head and posture into something more proud, showing his lovely form off.  
"Good dogs don't need to be hunched over and shy... they know they're good dogs, and a lovely bitch like you... shouldn't be cringing down on the floor," he said, giving him another scritch to the cheek. He stood slowly, making sure Angel looked up as he did, keeping his gaze for a long while. "Good bitch. Such a pretty thing," he praised, then pointed to the floor again, "down."

 _Good_.  
He was a good boy again and with his posture corrected, he was no longer subtle about his tail wagging, making it go hard enough to have his butt wiggling a bit. He let out a soft, happy whine at the touch, his tongue slipping from his mouth as he panted... and blushing brightly once he realized just how into character he was getting. At the command, he was down in an instant, curling up into a ball on the floor with that happy face beaming up at him and that tail still sweeping the floor behind him.  
If he kept calling him a _good dog_ , he'd happily do _anything_ the other asked of him. He just wanted that love and praise and touch...

"Over," he said, fingertip directing the roll, a pleased note to his voice as he watched that beautiful display of his pet wagging so happily. When he did that, he let that praising word slip out again, then snapped his fingers, starting off towards the livingroom, "heel," he said, and didn't stop to wait on the pup. A good dog would follow as told, not making his master wait.  
Taking a seat at the couch, Boss looked over to make sure of where Angel was, and his voice went deeper again, even as he gazed over his lover. "Up," Boss commanded, wanting to see where he picked to sit - beside him or in his lap.

His body curled on the floor as he rolled on his back and grinned up at his lover, panting softly once again as his hooded gaze traveled up that long form that had him squeezing his thighs together tightly. The new command had him up on all fours and quickly following after his master with ears and tail all pointing proudly to the air...  
_Hnnnn, Master..._  
He wondered how Boss would react to being called that. It just had such a commanding ring to it. Without thinking about it, he crawled up onto the couch next to his lover and draped his upper half over his lap, those arms curling beneath him to hold him up as he turned his gaze up to Boss' face with a questioning smile, hoping he'd be praised again for such timely obedience.

Just as he'd hoped Angel would pick, and he leaned in to press their brows together as he rubbed those floppy orange ears. "Yes, good boy Angel," he said in a happy voice, giving his pet a kiss to the brow before nuzzling him again, "I think such a good bitch deserves a _treat_ ," Boss added, stressing the word to see how the reaction would show. He let a hand trail down to pet along his back, still holding that face, "do you want a treat? Hm? Does my good boy want a kiss?" He leaned in again, gaze hooded as he looked into those sweet orange eyelights.

That face lit up with excitement, nodding his head eagerly as his tail thumped the cushions of the couch behind him. _Oh, he would like a treat! He would like a treat very much!_ He hoped his wiggling body and excited whines conveyed his message as he leaned in closer to his... master.

Boss leaned in and pressed a kiss to those smooth teeth, letting it linger for a moment before he nuzzled in again, dappling several more kisses to his face. "Good boy," he said, his voice going low and tinged hungry, but he didn't press just yet. He wanted to love on his Angel more, see what he liked best about this new game. The hand at his back steadied the other monster, waiting for him to still before rubbing in steady petting along his back. "There you go... good," Boss said as he stroked his chest, nudging him about just enough to get a good, firm bit of rubbing going, "good boys get belly rubs. Do you want a belly rub, Angel?"

Those hands had him panting more heavily and that face went from eager to matching the other's hunger from the simple contact. That long, lean body moved with the hands until he'd flipped over onto his back, leaning his head against the arm of the couch and curling his hands up at his chest like a good submissive puppy. With a soft whine he nodded, his trembling legs clamping together as his tail flopped in a lazier wag, though the rest of him was still squirming with anticipation.

Still more pleased, praising sounds came form the larger skeleton, putting some of his strength into the rubbing, pressing in hard massaging strokes that gradually went down his frame, stopping low on his abdomen and moving his hand in slow, teasing circles. "Yes," he purred, smoothing his hand out and letting it slide under the pants, along one side of his thigh with a squeeze, "good Angel." His fingers dipped between his legs, smoothing over those warm lips in gentle caresses.  
"It seems my bitch is excited," Boss mused, pulling his hand free and letting the strands of cirtus-scented fluid drip off his claws, "do you know what I do with excited bitches, pet?" His voice turned low and growling, leaning in with a hungry snarl, pressing his mouth to the other's neck in a kiss that wasn't a bite just for the fact his fangs weren't around the vertebrae. He took in Angel's scent in a long, deep breath, sighing out over him as he wanted to take his lover on the couch. Wanted to tear those clothes off him and drive him into the cushions. But he had better plans.  
"Down," he said, letting him go and waiting to be gotten off of before standing, going for the stairs.

The hardened rubbing had his pet groaning happily and letting his sockets fall shut as he took in the pleasure of the touches, his body completely responsive to every little point of contact. "Nyeeeh...~!" His hips shifted up into that teasing hand as it slid into his pants to toy with his overly sensitive little cunt, feeling the moisture becoming almost unbearable as it stayed trapped in the confines of his clothing. He cracked open his sockets to look up at his lover as he toyed with those juicy fingers, already blushing even before he was asked such a pointed question.  
He wasn't _entirely_ sure what was done with excited bitches, but he always had a few ideas of what he'd _like_ to have done to them.  
With a slight look of alarm, he shook his head, making the ears flop until those fangs were pressed against his neck in a way that was both terrifying and tender and had his body going limp in submission as the more dominant skeleton took in his essence. At the command, he actually hesitated, not _wanting_ to leave the comfort of that lap, but...  
_Good dogs get treats!_  
After a moment's contemplation, he finally rolled off his lovers lap and hit the floor with a light thud, waiting for him to get up and move before following along on all fours, finding it much easier to maneuver like this the longer he did it. Sitting back on his heels, he waited for his _Master_ to take the lead before following along at his heels.

He took a moment to glance back at the pup following him, considering for a moment to have him stay... but it'd been a very long wait, and his heat was screaming to have any kind of relief. Once up in the room, he waited for Angel to get inside before closing the door, looking down at him with his fists to his hipbones again. "So, here I have a very pretty, good little bitch. And excited one, too," he mused, gazing over his lover, then moving over to pat the bed, "up, Angel," he commanded, and waited for him to get up before moving in closer to kiss his brow, ruffling those floppy ears. "Good boy," Boss murmured, then held him down against the bed as he began to strip the clothing off of him. Not quite fast, but showing plain enough his eagerness to get the other skeleton bare. Running his hands along the orange magic, he pressed another kiss at his belly, hand moving down more to find those wetted lips again.  
"Such a good puppy," he said against his belly, rubbing in slow circles at his ribs, the other just resting at his pussy, "I think good enough to give a very nice treat, hm? What d you think Angel?"

The moment the command was uttered, he was on that bed, happily leaning into the kiss and smiling even more when he was pushed to the bed and stripped, keeping his arms to the side and legs slightly spread, making himself open and vulnerable for anything his lover desired of him. Boss' eagerness had his own beginning to grow, his whole body wiggling with excitement that just kept increasing with every little touch and when those hands were working his two most sensitive areas, he could feel himself getting lost in a fog of lust that had him answering the question with a soft moan. "Hnnnyes, _please_. I want it... r-really bad, Boss." With another soft whimper he peered down, panting hard as he tried to push his hips up just a bit against that hand, encouraging his master to follow through with what he was hoping was his extra special treat.

"Good boy," he murmured, pressing a lingering kiss to the edge of his sternum, where it met the ectoform, as he rubbed at his clit in smooth, lingering strokes, "and you're so wanting, pet..." Boss added in a soft voice, smoothly lifting up to straddle his waist, hands smoothing over those shoulders. He leaned over to take that sweet mouth, growling as he gently bit that orange tongue and pulled back to shift his predatory gaze down on the pup. "I don't hear any begging, pet," he started, his musk already filling the room, eyelights fierce with hunger as he slid a hand up to the side of his face, "that's no good."

" _Hnnnnhaaanyaaaah_ ~!" After all of the teasing the eager pup was beyond responsive to that simple touch to his tingling clit and whined the moment he lost the contact, looking up at Boss with pleading eyes. A soft moan filled that fanged mouth as he felt the sharp bite to his tongue, letting it wiggle until it was free and giving him a pouty look until that heat scent started filling his skull. His soft orange lights turned to hearts as he was reminded of how to get what he wanted and without an ounce of shame he let a pleading whine leave his mouth as he spoke.  
"Pleeeeease, Boss! I just want you to touch me. Even a little is fine! Do whatever you want with me, I'm yours." Tears pricked the corners of his sockets as he rubbed at his lover's femurs, slowly working his way up towards that prime target between them. "No... no, not a little. I want you to touch me _a lot_! Everywhere. I want it so much. I want you to _take_ me. Make me your _good boy!_ I want to be your good boy _so bad_ , Master!" He gasped and covered his mouth as the name slipped, turning his head as he felt his face turning bright orange with embarrassment.

Those precious hearts had him grinning, the whines keeping it in place as he let himself arch into those hands, watching his pet come unraveled. His tears didn't seem to move the other monster, though the moment he gasped and seemed to recoil, Boss was leaning in hard and pressing his fangs into that neck with a feral rumble.  
"You want to be Master's good bitch boy," he said after he let that bite shift off, licking his vertebrae with a pleased, heavy purr, "such a dirty slut... do you even know what you're begging me for? Hm? Just this tight pussy, soaked and wanting and you can't ask - _properly_ -," Boss nipped his jawline again, pushing back up to keep himself over Angel, though not touching as much, "saying you want this and you want that..."  
Boss really _really_ just wanted to fucking use him right the fuck now, but the thrills up his spine from the way his lover spoke were so tantalizing that he wanted to hear them more. To have Angel plead for him more.

His hand fell as he gasped, the bite making the tears fall from his eyes as he whined in an attempt to mask his wanting moan. Why did he enjoy feeling so... _helpless_? And there was that dirty little name again... _slut_. Was he a slut? He wanted Boss to do all of the dirtiest things to him, but that didn't seem like such a bad thing. Maybe he could be a slut _and_ a good boy?  
"I-I _do_ know what I'm begging for! I just... I-I've never had to ask for something so... l-lewd before!" He squirmed as he tried to make the words come out, knowing it's what the other wanted, but dang it it sounded so crude in his head! Then another wave of that heat scent filled his senses and with a gasp, he went limp on the bed, looking desperately up at Boss.  
" _Please_ , Master! I want your... I-I want your... b-big, hard c-... _cock_ inside of me!" His hands shot to his face as he tried to hide his embarrassment, that one word alone making his face light up even more brightly as a strong, citrusy scent began to try and overpower the spicy musk of his lover.

"My what?" he asked, pressing those sharp teeth near the edge of his jaw with a scant kiss, purring as he let the edges run close to the smooth bone, "I can't understand you if you don't speak clearly, bitch." Boss ran his hands down to the ones at his pelvis, the glowing hard length already waiting under his pants, under Angel's touch. "Where inside you? Not that mouth, I'm going to have you screaming for more. Be a good little slut and tell Master exactly what you're begging for." Lifting his arms to pull his own top off, he showed just how heated was getting, that crimson soul shining and dripping from behind his ribs, onto his ectoform. He let his cock grind against the hands before he guided them to take it out and have them cradle his shaft, working his pants away as that dripping magic settled into Angel's palm.  
"What do you think I'm going to do to you, hm? What do you think I do with excited little bitches like you, pet?"

The sight of his soul had the shy skele's entire body trembling uncontrollably, his blush face turned to watch as his hands were led to remove exactly what it was he wanted. As he shakily took the length into his hands, all decency went out the window. He slowly pumped at it while looking completely intoxicated on his lover's scent, his hips squirming uncomfortably as he was quite certain he was leaving a puddle of his juices on the bed below. " _ **Please**_ , Master. I want you to f- _fuck_ my tight little p-p-pussy. I w-want to feel you filling me up and f-...f-fucking me so _hard_ it hurts, but also feels so good. _Hnnnnyeeeh_ ~! P-pleeeeease!" He let one hand grip that slick shaft as it stroked, squeezing down before loosening up again, while his other hand started sliding up curiously towards that dripping soul, though he only allowed his hands to touch the ribs that contained it. "Master... you smell so wonderful. Please... your excited little bitch wants to scream for you."

His voice rumbled out in a heady, deep purr. "Good boy," he said as he cradled that face in his hands, gazing down like a starving animal. Licking his fangs, he started a trail of kisses and nips down that lean orange form, stopping at his pussy to tease that clit with his tonguetip, then leaned in and took a heavy scenting of his lover, shuddering down his entire body with a low growl. Lapping at him, he gave a loud noise of approval as he gazed up at Angel.  
"You're so fucking wet, bitch," Boss purred as he lapped at him again, the scent of his lover intoxicating to him as his heat took full hold of the skeleton. Shifting to run the underside of his cock along his soaked slit, Boss pulled one of those legs up, the knee going over his shoulder. The tip slid in easily, and he kept shifting back and forth, rocking in deeper to give his lover a chance to stretch around him before he tightened his grip on his hips and slammed himself in to the hilt with a grunt.  
"You little whore," he rasped, grinding in at that hole, "such a good fucking whore." Boss leaned into his pistoning thrusts as he dragged Angel harder over his cock, building quickly to that first orgasm. Flooding him with a nigh-roaring growl, he gave him only a moment's reprieve before driving into that creamed pussy again.

The world around him was a haze of pleasure as Boss touched him in such intimate ways, even going so far as to _taste_ him. "D-don't... lick that it's..." His sentence ended with a gasp as he felt the tingling heat of that throbbing member rubbing against him and making him want it even more. Those bright orange hearts watched it eagerly and nearly disappeared at the sight of it slipping into him so easily, the sensation of being stretched in such a way making him fall back on the bed, groaning and writhing and gripping at the sheets as it worked its way further and further inside of him.  
" _ **No!!**_ " Between being slammed into and being called such a degrading name, he could feel his mind going into a fog until all he could do was shake his head back and forth, repeating the word over and over again until he felt himself being filled to the brim. "M-Master!! Haaaahn, yes!!" His body relaxed once he was full, only to tense again when he went right back into it, that poor pussy growing more sensitive with every stroke. "I-I'm not a... a-a _whore_! I'm... hnnnn~! I'm a _**good boy**_!!" He cried as he gripped onto his Master's wrists, his whole body arching into that jackhammering cock as he felt himself hit his peak hard, all but screaming into the air as he came, feeling those sweet juices escape past that thick cock as it kept going. "P-Please, Master!! More!"

"You're MY whore," he corrected with a heady snarl, buried in deep as he looked down at that monster beneath him, "you're mine and I'm going to fuck you until all you can do is take my cock." Boss pushed his mouth over Angel's, kissing him with feral growls and nipping at his jawline as he pistoned feverishly into that sweet warm tightness that had him damn ready to cum again. He held in deep and ground his hips in rocking motions as he growled at his lover's collarbone. He felt so fucking good, his heat had him throbbing to go harder, but he was holding back to keep from hurting him. "You're my fucking sweet little slut, you're so fucking amazing on my cock, Angel," he rasped against the side of his skull, snapping his hips in hard as he filled him again, a growl of a moan as he shifted to brace himself over the other monster. "You're mine, beautiful... you're my good slut." That said, he rutted into that pussy, rumbling purrs echoing over his lover as he moved in slow, shallow strokes.

As Boss came in for that kiss, his arms lifted to wrap around him, moaning even as his tongue slipped from his mouth to toy with the other before he could pull away. "Y-yours..." His voice was a softly whimpered moan in his Master's ear as he held on for dear life, rocking his body harder into that cock as he tried to take more and more. He could feel his wonderful master holding back and he couldn't have _that_ , but what could he do? Especially when he was saying such sweet, _dirty_ things in his ear, making his eyelights go fuzzy as he felt himself clamping down around his cock as it exploded inside of him, his own orgasm following just behind.  
"M-Master! _**Please**_!" Once they both settled and he started into those slower strokes, he loosened his arms and sank back into the bed, looking lovingly up at the monster above him, those words making him smile as those bright orange light sparkled with unending adoration. "Master..." His voice was reverent as he spoke the name, lifting a hand to stroke gently against the side of his face as his breath began to even out. Then all of a sudden that sweet, loving face was replaced with something much more flirty and daring as he leaned up, stroking a finger along his lover's jawline as he whispered against his fangs. "Is that all you've got, _Master_?"

Those fangs turned into a snarl, slamming himself in hard as he pushed his lover down into the bed. "You're going to regret that, whore," he growled, and began tearing into that pussy even more fiercely than before, the bed protesting his viciousness. He didn't stop until he'd come again, hovering over that other skeleton that was leaking his essence. Boss rammed in again, near to pushing him off the bed with his thrusts, before he forced his shoulders down on the bed. Licking around his fangs, he rumbled, dark and feral, as his hips began another demanding pace.  
"Slut," he growled, pressing in deep and grinding as he held Angel on the bed, though his head had scooted past the edge a bit, "dirty little bitch," he said on another pause, lowering his chest to the other, fangs scraping at his clavicle, "begging for my cock... trying to be good," Boss' voice rasped and snarled, teeth snapping on the ends of words and cock throbbing inside his lover. He gave him a discerning glare, gazing over him as he snapped in for another orgasm, groaning with release that flooded into that abused passage, and he kept hilted, keeping it inside him.  
"You still want more... I can tell from your slutty pussy, clamping down. Begging me to keep fucking you."

There was no longer anything like rational thought going through Angel's mind, leaving him to simply scream and squirm and cling, then turn to trying to push him off when it felt like too much, but never once did he even think of using that safe word.  
It was good. It was _SO_ good!  
Once Boss had paused enough for him to come back to his senses, he realized his head was hanging off the bed and his entire body was trembling from the exertion. How many times had he came? Still shaking, he lifted his head to look up at his lover with a loving smile and slid a hand to the side of his face before leaning up enough to capture his mouth, letting that orange tongue slip out and beg for entrance as he moaned softly at the feel of that still hardened cock throbbing inside of him.  
"Yes, Master... please... I want it. I want _everything_. I want you to fuck my dirty little pussy until you can't fuck it anymore. Please. Use me... for everything. Everything you want to do to me. I'll take it all." With a needy little whine he kissed at Boss' jaw and every other little bit of bone he could get to, wanting to feel him, touch him, _taste_ him as he took him so wonderfully rough.

Having been passive and gentle during that kiss, he growled down at his lover and nipped at his neck, grinding into that encompassing tightness. Even after nearly an hour of abuse, it was snug and soft and he wanted to fucking destroy it before he was done. Licking at each dip between the vertebrae, Boss rumbled in hunger, pumping into Angel and keeping that steady squelch of leaking fluids sounding. "You sound like such a desperate little slut," he hissed, biting at his collarbone as he gave a deep, heavy thrust, "fucking so good... such a good whore for your Master," his voice dipped to a low whisper against those bones, fangs scraping and tongue leaving trails of pale crimson against that slicked form. Boss was back into a snarling, pounding pace that had him pushing the others shoulders to the edge by his peak, that grimace and purring curl of a lick to his own fangs as he came down.  
"So fucking good, Angel," he praised before working into another fevered rutting. His heat was still racing, and he was going to use his lover until it abated. Use him until neither of them could move. Every thrust was a grunting snarl, forcing him onto his needing cock and grinding into his willing body.

Desperate screams filled the air as he he clutched to Boss' frame, pushing at him as he went hard at that overly sensitive cunt, the sounds it made making him blush brightly as he protested. "N-no! Haaaaahn~! Y-you're too rough! M-my pussy it's... hnnnNYEEEH~!" His body damn near arched off the bed as he came again, the orange soul inside his chest glowing brilliantly as it oozed more release down onto his ribs. "S-stars!" He reached up to wrap his arms around his lover, holding on tight as he was fucked so mercilessly that it hurt. It made him burn and feel as if he were about to break, but sweet stars above it felt _amazing_!  
"M-Master! Hnnnnn, I'm o-only gonna be good for you! I'm y- _ **your**_ good little whore. _**Your**_ slut! _**YOURS!**_ " He nearly screamed the last word as he felt his whole body convulse in another release, a thought drifting through the fog of ecstasy and wondering how many times it was even possible for a monster to come in one session, but as quickly as the thought appeared, it was gone. Lost to the abyss of pleasure as he was drawn back in by that demanding cock.

Boss held him down as the wet smacking of their ectoforms echoed in the room, right with the noises he wrung out of him. His fangs had locked in a hold to that clavicle as he stayed right up against his Angel, growling and fucking into him roughly, drawn on just the singular goal of filling him over and over. By the time he'd come again, he released the bone and licked down that writhing form, tasting him keenly. It was the sweetest, most addicting thing he had ever tasted, loving the tingle of that citrine magic on his tongue before he made it back down to that bruised, leaking puss. "Oh pet," he purred, tongue working near that swollen clit, "you look so lovely filled with me..." 

"NYEH~!" He felt that tongue brush oh so gently against his clit, but as overstimulated as he was, he couldn't help but squeal and push at the other's skull, wriggling his body away as quickly as he could... which ultimately ended with him falling off the bed in a messy heap of bones and fluids. "Haaah... hahh... s-...snow poff... too... much... hahhh..." Even the carpet beneath him felt like too much against his body, but his panting face with lit up in the biggest smile it could muster in his current state of exhaustion. "Master...." His hazy gaze slowly came back to focus on the edge of the bed before he found the strength to sit up enough to see that fanged face between the legs still caught on the mattress. " _My_ Master...." His tone spoke of the deepest love and devotion, his body moving slowly until he had his legs down so he could sit on his knees, curling his arms on the bed to rest his head on them, one of those hands slowly sliding out to touch his darling Master. "I love you, Master..."

His head jolted up as his lover fell, though as he heard that safe word, he reined in his lusts and moved closer, looking down at the heap of amber-flushed skeleton, though he shushed the other as he took that hand coming towards him, taking it in his own to kiss along part of it. "...shhh, no Angel, I'm not your master right now. Just Boss," he murmured, shifting over to get a little closer, half-bundled on his knees on the bed, "do you need anything, pet?" His other hand slid to carefully stroke along that warm skull, though he could still feel his bones crying for more, heat pulsing in time with his soul.

"Mmmm, Boss..." Those sockets were lidded as he took the affections, basking in the loving touches before finally moving to get back onto the bed. "Nono, I'm fine, just a bit sensitive is all." He pressed his brow to the side of Boss' head, nuzzling at him affectionately before pushing with his hand to roll him over, waiting until he complied to give him a few sweet little kisses along his neck and shoulder. "You're amazing, Boss. I never thought I'd meet _anybody_ who could match me in stamina... well, I suppose given the circumstances, I still haven't."  
He giggled and moved to straddle his lover's waist, enjoying the heat of his body against that abused puss before he smiled and started scooting back, his hips lifting until the tip of that still throbbing cock was pressed against a less abused and much tighter hole. "Mmmmmnnn... may I? ...Master?" He gave Boss a sweet, coy little smile, his tail wagging happily behind him.

The answer of being sensitive had him hum a pleased little grin, turning to press lapping kisses at that delicious neck before he was nudged to his back, bracing one arm to stay mostly up while his other hand was moving to turn Angels head to claim his mouth again. The puddle of his own cum leaking from that warm slit had Boss chuckling again, tilting his bright red gaze to his lover's as he felt that snug backside rubbing along his still wanting shaft. "Want more?" he purred before his pup was asking with a wag to do just that. Boss moved his hands to stroke along the outsides of those thighs over his hips, caressing before he gripped and bucked up hard, hilting into that tighter passage with a single thrust as he growled in pleasure. "My good bitch..." he breathed as he slid back out slow, nudging his pet lower to the bed, "so eager to please his Master... such good little sluts get treated well."

"Ow!! J-jerk!!" His hands gripped almost crushingly tight on his lover's ribs as that cock was forced in so roughly, giving him no time to stretch into it. "I w-won't be so good if... hnnnn... you're mean!" He folded his ears back and stuck out his tongue, but after a few moments the pain was forgotten and he took more control of the pace, keeping it slow and steady as he let the heat of his Master's cock soothe the tingling pain of its forced entry. Why did being hurt feel so _good_? He'd never truly been hurt before in his life, so he could see why he wouldn't have known before now, but... he never in his life would have guessed how much he enjoyed it. "You don't want... to break me so soon, do you?"  
Not that he could. Not _that_ easily, anyways. With a heated moan, he began picking up the pace, letting his hips roll greedily against that cock as he took every bit that he could, working into different patterns and rhythms to see what felt the best while his hazing gaze watched to see which his Master enjoyed, waiting until he found just the right one to start going harder on him. "Does that... feel good, master? Am I... d-doing good??"

He actually laughed as those hands gripped him so tight, hips rolling in gentler motions. "Mmm, is that complaining?" he teased, though he went softer, having lost his control a moment when that tantalizing tightness was just - _right there_ \- and waiting for him. Purring deeply as he pulled his face down against his, tasting the sweet noises he made as he rode him, Boss hooded his sockets shut and soaked in the way his lover felt. Letting it carry him into a less vicious pace as he found that right pace, moans and pants increasing when he did. "Fuck, stars yes... Angel," he growled as his hips moved to work with the other monster, "such a good fucking boy... riding your master's cock," Boss leaned up, dragging himself up to bite at those lovely bones, cock twitching as he was growing close again, "so good..." As he came again, his fangs and claws dug into him as he held him down over him, growling through his orgasm. Once he came down again, his ruby eyelights snapped up to those orange ones, drinking in the way his lover looked. Shivering as if the view itself could renew his lust. 

All the wonderful praises had the sweet puppy glowing with joy, his body moving to give his Master as much pleasure as he could muster while he let him know just how much he was enjoying it himself with those sweet notes of pleasure. "Masterrrr~! Your cock is... amazing! I can feel it... s-so _**deep**_ inside of me." When he felt that cock twitch in what was now a very familiar way, he pushed himself down to the base while his lover held onto him, crying out happily as he was filled and with nothing to impede it, his own orgasm flooded out from those still tender lips, the sensation causing his whole body to twitch on top of Boss'.  
After a few long, panting breaths, he turned his head to look at his lover's face, feeling himself blush brightly at the expression on that sharp facade. For a moment he turned away, feeling his entire face burning at the attention, but he couldn't help but look back over as those looks made him feel almost as wonderful as the burning red magic inside of him. "Master..." He let that reverent whisper linger in the air before leaning over to plant a more gentle kiss on his lover's fangs, sighing softly as he relaxed into it, then slowly but surely began to slide himself over that length, simply relishing the sensation of being filled and stretched over and over again. "Boss..."

"My Angel," he murmured against his lover's mouth, still taking in every look that softer-curved face made for him, feeling how he moved and accommodated him, "so good, you're doing so well, pet," Boss continued these praises as the other went in a sensual, lingering pace. It was as if he could feel every note of pleasure they gave each other, and he nuzzled into another slow, lasting kiss. When he was close again, he held those hips down firm over his, bucking and grinding up in place until he released into that waiting tunnel with a rolling growl, hooding his sockets shut as it took even longer to finish than the ones before. "Roll over," he purred to the other monster, a wicked grin across his features, "I'll really have my bitch howling again."

A soft whimper was his answer to those soft but forceful words and with a shy nod he started lifting his hips, crying out at the feel of having that slick cock rubbing against his now far more sensitive hole. "Ohhh... M-Master... I feel... hnnnn, s-so very full of your...." His face went bright orange as he reached down, letting his hand glide between his thighs as he rolled over onto his back, toying with the heavy flow of fluids dribbling from his holes. "There's so much! You're trying to turn me into an actual creampuff, aren't you?" He gave his lover a suspicious glare before lifting his nose into the air and turning to crawl away, lifting up onto all fours before peering back at his ass, feeling those warm red and orange fluids trickling down his thighs. "I never thought any version of me could be so messy!"

"Nyehehe," Boss chuckled, pressing a kiss to the soft curve of that ass, trailing the touches up his back as his hands kept firm hold of his hips. "My creampuff, too," he mused, rutting his cock up against the join of that ectotail and a cheek, "and you're not done being messy, pet... you'll be stuffed full and ripping with my cum before I give you a rest, slut." He pressed his cock into that dripping tightness, avoiding the still-tender lips as he moved in smooth, short strokes, letting his cock slip out before going back in, working that ring of muscle until he claimed him in a full thrust, hips slamming together with a feral grunt. He took Angel fast and hard, rushing for his orgasm, and even then it took several minutes before he was loading that ass up with another growling filling. "I'm not fucking done with you," Boss hissed, pulling out to let that creamy mixture trickle past, teasing his entrance again as his fangs traced light scrapes over his lover's cervical vertebrae, growling in rolling purrs, "beg for it, pet... beg for more cock."

When he wasn't jamming himself in like someone driving a nail, the process of having that tight hole filled was absolutely phenomenal. As soon as he was hilted, his tail stuck straight up in the air and his legs began to wobble, soft whimpers filling the air until he yelped at the harsher movement. " _MASTER!_ " He cried for his lover as he worked to sate his hunger and was rewarded with another filling of that tingling hot magic that left him so tantalizingly close to his own release that he was already whining even before his Master told him to beg. "Pleeeeease, Master! I'm so close! Pleeeeasepleaseplease give me that cock! Give it to me _HARD_! My pussy wants it, master, please!" He lowered his shoulders to the bed as he desperately pressed back into that still glistening cock, his head turning to look up at his master from its place on the bed, those bright hearts glowing in his sockets.

 _Close, hm?_  
Boss chuckled dark, almost cruel, as he teased the head of his cock at those shifting hips, rubbing coyly along the edges of his dripping, creamed pussy. "Such a desperate little slut," he purred, nipping at bone as he continued the almost lazy humping, "for Master's cock," he added, lightly rutting himself along the folds to press that sensitive button, "your pussy wants it... how badly... how much do you need this inside you, slut?" Lining up, he waited until he was just about to respond before thrusting in to the hilt, biting down on the back of Angel's neck and fucking into him with pleased, heady groans escaping from between his fangs. He rumbled his appreciation of that tender cunt, rocking the body underneath him even as he worked to hold him still for receiving him. Boss didn't stop the assault until he felt his lover clamping tight around him, thrusting even then into the tightness and reaching down to rub that clit as he pushed his climax as long as he could force it. "Good boy," he purred to the side of that skull, sliding his cock back out to let that mess fall to the bed with a noisy show, fingers massaging the orange flesh, "tell Master what you need, pet..."

With his mouth open to tell his Master _exactly_ how badly he needed it, there was nothing to muffle that passionate moan that followed his hard thrust into his overstimulated puss and the moment those fangs clamped down on him, that was it. He screamed through his orgasm, tears flooding down his face as he tried to shift his body back harder and harder, the stimulation to his clit keeping it going for what felt like forever. Within a minute he was hitting his peak again and as he screamed once more, his lights rolled back in his skull as a dopey grin covered his face, drool running shamelessly down his face as he gave into the lust like some feral animal who needed to be fucked hard. As he finally came down and Boss removed himself from that hole, his entire body went limp, his breathing hard and fast as he tried to catch his breath and slow it down, simply basking in that hot, tingling glow that could only come after so many intense orgasms in a row.  
"Master..." His voice was barely audible over his heavy breathing, but he slowly turned to look at his lover with wondering eyes, watching him for a moment before he started shifting his body to turn and lift up enough to wrap his arms around him. "I need... your love." He hugged himself close, his entire body trembling from the exertion... had he hit his limit? Surely not. His Master wasn't sated yet! He could still keep going! He would be happy to let his Master use him until his heat wore down... he just wasn't sure how pro-active he could continue to be in the activities.

Letting him go and guiding him back down onto the bed, Boss nuzzled gentle kisses against him, moving to slide himself inside that warm tightness again as he rested their ectofroms in close. "I love you Angel," he murmured, moving in slow and firm strokes as he peppered affectionate touches everywhere he could. His movements were less active, less forceful or fiery, but far more sensual. More focused on being a lover, instead of just fucking him senseless. Even though his heat was still fired up and thrumming in his marrow, it was slowly draining into sated. He knew it would wake him later, but for now... oh stars he arched as he felt the right stroke, pressing into Angel with a shuddering, soft groan, fangs braced against the side of his neck as he finished inside his lover again. "So much," Boss murmured, pressing more kisses along his jawline, "do you still want more, pet?" he purred, somewhere between able to keep going if the other wished, and ready to stop if not.

While his noises were far quieter than before, somehow they seemed even more desperate as those slow strokes made him squirm. His arms loosened completely as he let his hands begin to explore his lover's body, but gripping tight every time he hit a spot just right and made him whimper in that beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure. "Oh, M- _Master_..." When he felt that cock throb once again, he brace dhis hand on the back of the other's skull, holding him in tight as he cried out and wrapped his leg around those hips, keeping him inside for as long as he'd allow. "I want... for you to use me until you're done with me."He turned his head as Boss pressed those kisses on him, catching those fangs with his own smooth teeth for a moment before letting out a purring whisper. " _I love you so much, Boss_..."

Boss gave a lingering lick along that column of neck, humming to himself as he just rocked his hips into Angel's, just slowly pumping into him and feeling them both seem to hit a sync that made for what both of them would consider lazy lovemaking, were they not both possibly ready to drop. "I'll never be done with you," he purred in return, still just enjoying the feel of the other there with him, then tipped another kiss up to those smooth teeth, "I'll have more use for you in the morning, too," he added, half teasing and half warning, "so don't try to get away in the middle of the night~" 

"Mmmm, don't worry. I'm never leaving you, Boss." He gave a soft whine as he leaned into another kiss, letting his hands run gently along his jawline before he fell back onto the bed, letting his legs loosen and sockets close, simply basking in the feel of his Master's touch. "I feel... so warm and floaty... everything's so tingly." He cracked his sockets open just a bit to smirk at his lover. "And wet... and squishy for some reason..." His hands slowly rose to gently pull Boss' face closer to his own, kissing him softly before lying back again and whispering. "You would fuck me for all eternity if you could, wouldn't you?"

"Nyeh," he said in a self-satisfied tone, cuddling down against him after that kiss, keeping a loose embrace to the sides of his shoulders as he rested his skull on his chest. Curled up and still content as he kept buried in his lover, ready to doze off and be readied for the next morning. "Get your rest, Angel... you'll need it." 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

True to his word, several hours later, Boss was dappling prodding kisses against his lover's face and neck, braced on all fours and with his hips swaying just a bit in the air, his own ectoform already in place and burning with need. "Angel," he whispered, pressing a nipping kiss to that neck, a hand going to tease at his ribs, "mmm... wake up pet... need you~"

Angel moaned softly to the sweet touches caressing his body, letting it arch a bit as he cracked his sockets open a bit and peered down at the needy skele. "Nnnnn? Boss? What time is it?" His sockets fell shut again before he rolled over onto his front, hugging the pillow up towards his head as he gave a long yawn and snuggled further down into the fluffy goodness.

As the other spoke, he nudged up to lick and gently bite at him, purring as his hips shifted down to rub his lips at is lover's spinal column, humping slow at the ridged, bumpy sets of bone. "Time for you to get up," Boss purred, laving a long lick up to the back of his neck, fangs scraping in time with his rubbing nethers, "in more ways than one, pet... mmm, you taste so good..." Quieting as he focused in grinding at the other, leaving streaks of slippery pale fluid along Angel, he nibbled and licked as his body kept crying out for more of the other skeleton, for the other monster to fill him up this time.

He groaned and pressed his skull harder into the pillow as he tried to ignore his lover and get back to sleep, but the spicy scent of his lover's heat was filling his skull and his body was reacting accordingly. That soft, but toned body formed, an already aching erection pressing against the mattress and making it impossible to lie flat. He whimpered and whined as he pushed his ass up into the air to relieve the pressure. "So tiiiiired...."

His hips moved more as that ectoform pressed up warm against his lips, though the pleasing hardness of his spine had really been so very nice. Boss gripped the back of his neck in a lovebite before he ran his hands down around Angel's waist, rubbing in gradually to get to the cock he could just - _smell_ \- waiting for him. His fingers teased at the orange flesh, still grinding at his back. "Mmm come on pet... don't you want to cum in me? I know that thick cock is here somewhere... you won't have to do much, let Boss do the work..." he purred, his mouth still kissing at the backs of those shoulders as he humped slow grinds at his back, "I want that dick, pet... and if I don't... well... this ass - _IS_ \- very tempting..."

A pair of tired, softly glowing orange eyes peered back over his shoulder at the persistent, heat-riddled skele, the touches on his already too sensitive member making him growl and huff in annoyance. After a few moments of letting his lover toy with with, one of those teasing arms was grabbed and yanked hard enough to bring the desperate skele down onto his back. Slowly, Angel shifted up onto all fours and moved to pull his body over the other, his eyes still tired and unamused as he looked down on that sharp face.  
"You're not going to let me sleep until you get what you want, are you? ...fine." That leaking cock pressed between those dripping red folds and slid up and down, making the sweetest wet noises before he finally pressed in, wasting no time in filling that eager pussy as he pulled himself further up Boss' body, letting his mouth linger next to his earhole as he whispered. "And you thought _I_ was desperate..."

As he was rolled, Boss' purrs turned to some light growls, though he arched his hips up to meet that sliding shaft with more pleased purrs. "Ooh but pet.. you know you wanted to fuck me too-oooohhhh~" his voice went softer in a low, rolling moan as he moved to take as much of that cock as he could get, sockets hooding as he didn't keep still under his lover, humping up into the hard length and practically fucking himself with it. Writhing with increasingly heated, panting breaths, he shifted to drag his lover in more, fangs scraping over his clavicle. "It's your fault I'm even in heat, pet... so you'd best make sure you do a good fucking job..." he chuckled in more gasping moans, one leg hooking up over Angel's side and hip to just try to keep him in close, "or I'll be just as needy in another few hours, and then you won't get - _any_ \- sleep at all..."

Those large hands gripped his lover's hips as he went wild on that throbbing cock, pressing it deeper into his thrusts with soft groans before he finally gripped those hips even more firmly. "So..." He pushed himself in slow and deep, shifting his hands to grip on the back of Boss' thighs so he was completely prone. "You're saying I should do it right the first time, then... I can do that." He slowly slid out, his gaze shifting down to their connected magic for a long moment before he peered back up at Boss, those orange eyes glowing a bit more brightly and his long orange tongue sliding out to lick slowly across his teeth. "Just lay back... and let your Angel take care of you." He pushed himself in as deep as he could go, filling that pussy past capacity and rolling his lover further back onto his shoulders before slowly and steadily fucking down deep into his Master's wanting pussy.

As his lover seemed to be getting the idea, Boss did shift as he directed, and loosed a low groan as he started back in, rolling with his movements until he was damn near folded to let Angel do just what he wanted. To do it right the first time. His head fell back with steadily building moans. As he kept spreading into him, Boss let him know just how good a job he was doing with each louder sound. The way his eyelights had glowed down at him had the darker skeleton shivering and slick for more, his voice coming out in demanding, begging tones.  
"Good boy," he gasped as he was getting close, "you're such a good boy, Angel." Boss arched until he was grinding back into that thrusting length, the ridges and bumps driving just right into him as he announced his oncoming release with sharper moans until he was clenching tight around that orange cock with gritted fangs and a rolling growl as he came down and purred. Gazing up at his lover, he licked his mouth and shifted around that hard magic. "My good boy."

With a sigh, he pressed in as deep as he could go as his lover came, smiling softly at how much he truly seemed to enjoy it. "Mmmm, you know who's not a good boy?" He slowly pulled himself back out and leaned down, bringing those teeth close without actually kissing his partner's fangs, simply letting the air of a whisper wash over them. " _You_." It was easy to lean back and flip the leaner skeleton over on the bed onto all fours, his smile growing with a sensual curve as he watched his Master, doing nothing to draw attention to those bigger doggy features he put back into place with his magic. "And if _you're_ going to be bad and cum before I want you to... maybe _I_ should be bad, too... see how you like it."  
Without giving enough time for Boss to argue, he grabbed those hips tightly and filled that pussy once more with his thick cock, still throbbing from his lack of release. "I bet you love it from behind... don't you, sweety?" His hands slid back over the curves of his Master's ass before he gave one cheek a nice hard _smack_! Then he set a brutal pace for his lover, knowing how badly he needed to be fucked. Knowing how much he needed to cum, over and again to quench this heat. And by the stars, he was going to fuck his Master _right_.

"Never claimed I was," Boss said in a chuckle over his shoulder, a devious grin crossing his fangs that was changed into a gasping moan. Pressing back into that cock, he growled and clamped down on his lover, even before that smack had him spasm with added tightness. The pace he set was perfect, launching him into a chorus of pleasured noises as he strained to keep moving back into that driving length, tongue lolling past his fangs to drool with ecstatic moans. He came twice before he was falling face-first into the bedding, ass still perked high in the air and taking that cock with every blissful sound of enjoyment his non-existent lungs could muster. His body shivered and ached and dripped with magic, and he just wanted more inside him. For his Angel to really wreck him so that this heat wouldn't survive the day.

As his lover fell forward, so did he, pressing a hand at the back of Boss' neck to pin him down while the other firmly gripped his hip, using it to slam him harder onto that rock hard dick. He wanted to cum. He wanted to cum so bad. But he also wanted to make sure his lover was fully satisfied before he finally gave in. "You're loving this, aren't you? Having that feeling of being filled to the brim?" The hand on his hip slowly slid back as he slowed down his strokes a bit before teasing at the tighter hole with his thumb, dipping in and out with just the tip before pressing in to the first knuckle. While he kept a quicker pace with his hips, that thumb moved slowly but steadily deeper inside of his lover as he simply enjoyed the sensation of every muscle inside the other skeles body twitching around him.

He growled, a mixed noise of danger and pleading as that hand held at him, driving him mad as that cock kept plunging into him. Even when he slowed, Boss didn't relent his noises, hips arching back to try to get him again, pussy clamping to try to drag the hard magic back inside. As that thumb moved in more, he kept forcing his hips back to meet his lover, gasping as he bucked in place as he was nearing another peaking, is body shivering with want for that release. Boss would have pushed himself back up if not for that hand at his neck, and he seemed to work hard to keep his ass forcing hard into the front of Angel's hips, getting every bit of cock he could.  
"Fuck... its been... ages... since my pussy's felt... so good," he groaned, panting like he'd never get enough air, legs shifting just as he was getting right to that edge, body tightening and noises turning loud and hungry. He needed another orgasm, one more... maybe two... but at least one more! "Fucking cum in me pet... fill me up like I did with you," Boss growled, his tunnel spasming almost rhythmically as he pushed back into Angel. Would have pushed back harder if not for that hand holding him.

Part of him wanted to wait longer. He could make it through another wave of those melodious noises and the sweet sting of pleasure every time his lover came. But his _Master_ had given an order and he truly, _truly_ wanted to please him, so with an almost pained moan he pressed that thumb deeper as he pushed himself in to the limit inside that sweet puss, holding it for a moment as he simply enjoyed the feel of those tight muscles twitching all around him. And then he came, filling that tight pussy to the brim until it was spilling over, soaking those puffed up lips, as well as part of the bed below. "Hnnnnn... M- _Master_...." His strokes slowed and he slipped his thumb out, bringing both of his hands to those hips again as he panted, trying to catch his breath as he continued his steady pace. "You feel... _euphorical_!" With a goofy grin on his face, he leaned down, kissing tenderly against the back of his lover's shoulder as he fucked him nice and slow.

The noise his lover made had him moaning harder, clamping tight around that throbbing, twitching length buried in him as he came, feeling how the other filled him and just taking it all in. He felt the trails of slick magic seed trickling down his belly and legs, and he wanted more of it. He wanted buckets of that sweet creamy mess, and as Angel leaned in and pumped slower into him, he growled and perked his ass up to try to get him moving again, pussy gripping and pulling to get more out of that cock. "Good boy... fuck... Angel..." he panted, feeling himself growing warmer again, even as he was being ground into sweetly. He enjoyed to more languid, gentler pace, he wanted to keep doing that, to keep feeling Angel close and tender... but his heat screamed and he needed so badly. Boss growled and felt himself getting anxiously worked up, even as he was enjoying the sweet way his pet was loving on him... "Now's... not the time for sweetness, pet," he gasped, pussy tightening as it demanded harder, rougher, faster! "hhaaa... ah fuck, Angel... I... I need it!"

The way his Master said those words... they had him letting out a delicious little whine before he leaned in, pressing himself in hard as he whispered. "Now I see... why you enjoy hearing me beg so much, Master..." But his Master needed him and he wasn't about to disappoint! He slipped himself out of that creamy hole and twisted Boss' hips to make him fall over onto his side, still straddling one of his legs while the other was pushed up towards his shoulder.  
"Here we go... now there's far less keeping me from going as deep as I can with you. I'm sure you don't mind, do you, Master?" His coy little smile lit up his face as he leaned over the heat-riddled skele and started pounding into him just as hard as he could feel his lover wanted, wanting to hear him scream and moan in pleasure for him, so hear him cry out his name.

When that hard length was pulled from him, Boss was damn near snarling his frustrations, cunt grasping at emptiness as he was shifted. e didn't stop his fierce noises until they were turned into ecstatic ones, fingers grabbing at the bedding in tight fistfuls as he bucked up into his lover's slamming hips, eyelights barely noticeable past his hooded sockets as he felt himself growing so very satisfied by his work. "Fuck yes Angel, yes... yes good boy... hhha fuck... Angel," Boss gasped out his words in the scarce lulls of their furious coupling, legs tightening to drag Angel in harder and tighter. His hips ached with still-burning magic, even as he choked out a guttural moan, strained with his lover's name as he locked his legs in place until he came down off that high of his orgasm, shivering with a purring growl. "One more... one more pet..." he half-demanded, half pleaded. Boss didn't know for sure if one more would really be enough, but stars he just wanted to keep there with his sweet pet and never have to leave him again, "you're so good Angel... my sweet fucking Angel..."

As he pleaded for one last go, Angel smiled and shifted the needy monster onto his back, never leaving that hole empty as he started in slow and deep. "All that you need, Boss." With a sweet smile, he leaned in and pressed their teeth together, enjoying the gentle touch in contrast with his heavier thrusts. With a soft groan, he pushed himself in as deep as he could while shifting his face down near Boss' shoulder, giving him a few quick, shallow thrusts before he bit into that bony shoulder and growled. His hips started into a bone rattling pace that had the air filled with the sounds of their wet flesh slapping against each other, mixed with the pleasured moans of his Master. Slowly the growling turned to whimpers as he felt his second wave coming close and after finally releasing his lover's shoulder, he cried out as he came, that heavy load almost hurting. _Almost_. "Masterrr..." He pressed kiss after kiss into his Master's neck while continuing to fuck that needy pussy like his life depended on it.

Boss shifted in time with that other monster, everything feeling in perfect harmony as he was bitten, rising in pushes and tugs until he could feel himself readied again. Could feel himself being kissed and loved in every way, and that tunnel clamped like a greedy vice to hold that cock as it filled him, legs forcing Angel to stay buried in deep as he held that sensation as long as possible, his voice a strained sound of pleasure that neared pain. When he loosed a soft, satisfied noise, Boss still held snug around his lover, but in a gentle, welcoming embrace, rather than a desperately furious one. Kissing along that smooth, unmarred skull, he purred in delicate little tones, almost too quiet to be noticed over his breathing.  
"I love you," he murmured, tired and sated from all of his attentions, "you did so very well, Angel." Hands roved in light caresses, appreciating and touching every bit of the other monster that he could reach, the occasional kiss punctuating Boss' affectionate haze. He knew his pet wanted to go back to sleep, and he was going to rub and stroke him into a nice deep rest, and even then, he'd keep up the gentle touches until he passed out as well.

Everything felt so warm and fuzzy as his partner pet along his body, the relaxing touches putting him to sleep in no time and had him in such a state that he didn't even bother to pull himself out. Warm breath washed over Boss' neck as he slept soundly through the night, not wanting to shift from his lover's warm body in the slightest.  
'...nyeh... sans... pick up... nyeh... sock...'  
With a slight snort, he smiled in his sleep and cuddled himself closer to the lean body beneath him, those sockets cracking open for a moment to see... that sharp face. Not... the one he was expecting. But a pleasant one nonetheless... his faltered smile returned and he slid himself off to the side of that sleeping figure before reaching to grab the blanket and tuck it over the both of them before settling back down against his lover, letting out a satisfied 'nyeh' as he drifted back off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

By morning, a heavy blanket of snow had covered everything, the house swathed in cool white. The light that managed to get through the drift-coated windows was almost too little to see by, the rooms shrouded and dark. Nothing moved for the longest time, as if frozen in place by the thick powder around it. A flicker of light from the tv, trying in vain to work with a cracked screen, the plastic of one corner charred and smoking. The sound of springs creaked, several synchronized rips in what would usually be strong fabric, someone shifting downstairs, then silence. Nothing moved for the longest time, and it was left in cold quiet again.

Everything felt so... peaceful. It was almost unnerving how quiet it was. Without lungs nor physical breath, there wasn't even the soft _woosh_ of air being displaced and it felt so... dead. A feeling of claustrophobia started taking him and he buried his face in the pillow, trying his hardest not to think about it. It never worked.  
"...sans..." Teary sockets cracked open to stare at the soft white material beneath him before he vigorously rubbed his face against it and sat up, refusing to let himself mope all day. Instead he focused his gaze on where Boss had slept, letting his hand slowly stroke over the spot as memories of last night flooded his skull and suddenly he was hiding his face in his hands for an entirely different reason.  
"Boss... hnnnyeh..." With brightly, peachy features, he finally stood from the bed and looked down at himself. He'd certainly need to shower and change before he was considered presentable again, so he started hunting through the room, finding a nice pair of comfy black pants and a shirt with a flaming skull on it. He grinned to himself and pressed the clothing to his face before hurrying to the bathroom so he wasn't seen in such an indecent state, then t was time to get that water nice and hot so he could take a nice long shower before presenting himself to his lover once again.

The running water was what had really roused the skeleton, rolling in place on the couch to look around himself, eyelights flickering on from blank sockets as the shower kept going. Jagged teeth sat in a slight frown, talons pulling free of the cushion before he moved up the stairs, almost slinking with each slow, silent step. Getting into the bathroom wasn't a problem, and he braced his talons against the floor as scarlet slits of light contemplated the shower curtain.  
When it moved, his talons lashed out, shredding it open with a snarl, tearing it down the rest of the way with his other hand as he pulled himself upright, looking for the intruder. He stopped the moment he saw that other skeleton, his fang-bearing grimace turning to a disbelieving, choked gasp that sounded almost like drowning. He was awestruck by how perfect his brother looked, the smooth lines of clean, wet bone, and he felt the pang in his soul as he scampered away, feet losing purchase on the smooth bathroom floor, his back hitting the wall as he fell, eyelights gone out again as he was unable to grasp reality right now.  
"No, no no no, no..." he chanted, the obviously dirty and stained clothing he wore making him seem to shrink more, the dingy collar completing the collection of tarnished gold, alongside the fang in his mouth. He let the sound die off, and when his eyelights came back, they were still slitted, but not to the hyper-feral thinness.  
"Paps?"

Angel knew _something_ was amiss when he felt a slight breeze from the door opening, but a coy little smile curled on his perfect teeth as he turned, grabbing the shower curtain to peek out and catch his lover in the act of peeping on him... only to have the fabric shredded away. He let out a startled, high-pitched squeal and pulled what was left of the curtain towards his bare bones, trying to save some of his dignity as he quickly realized the bathroom peeper was _not_ his tall, edgy lover... he was slower to realize that the intruder was...  
"...sans..." His voice trembled as he stared at the shorter skeleton. Dirty and rough and sharper teeth than he was used to, but... it was him. Peachy droplets formed in the corners of his sockets and he found his whole body was suddenly shaking.  
"Sans... it... please..." Slowly, he let go of the curtain and dropped to his knees, one hand reaching out all the while, reaching for that dirty, scarred skull, desperate to just touch him. Even just the whisper of a touch. Anything. Anything to confirm that this wasn't a dream.  
"Please... please be real..."

That soft voice was not his brother's, that soft frame and soft look not the ones he'd grown up knowing. His pupils went razor-sharp, sharp teeth in a warning growl as he looked more like a cornered cat than anything. This soft monster wasn't his little brother, and he hissed and snarled as he tried to make his spine mesh into the cabinet and wall. The creak of cracks, both wall and bone, could be heard, as he dented the surface inward just a bit.  
Then his feet lost purchase again, scrabbling against the smooth floor as he slid down further, his hiccuping noises a mix of anger and defeat. That hand had gotten closer, and he could see how pure and clean it was, and his sockets filled with tears, feeling them course down his face even as he kept growling, his body tense and shaking. The moment those other bones made contact, it was as if shocked. He held still, eyelights responding into a less aggressive appearance as he looked up at the other monster. The skeleton that wasn't really his Papyrus. But stars, it was so very similar, and he choked out his name again.  
"Paps..." Sans rumbled, another torn emotion in his throat that couldn't decide between violence and comfort.  
He felt how gentle and soft the touch of the other was, and he swatted it away to dart out of the room on all fours, pushing up once he hit the singed and flat carpet. He didn't stop in time, hitting the wall beside the stairs, hissing and sobbing and snarling all in one breath. Then he made his way down the steps, on all fours again, to keep from just letting himself tumble down them, hitting the ground floor and making his way to the couch. He huddled inside the torn cushions and the old blanket, hiding from everything and all the emotions that just seeing that sweet, familiar stranger's face. He didn't have any booze, he owed Grillby too much to show his face without a single piece of gold, and he was so utterly alone right now that he just shrunk into a tiny ball and tried to make the world go away by force of will alone.

His lower jaw was trembling as he watched the other scramble away. What... what had happened? Where was Boss!?  
He took a deep, albeit unnecessary, breath and stood in the tub. He could worry about his own troubles later. Right now there was someone who was desperately in need of his help. Sans needed him. Sans. Maybe... maybe not the Sans he had grown up with, but... he couldn't help but remember how desperately he'd wanted t wrench open that door and find him there... and now... he was here. He pulled himself from the ruins of the shower curtain and grabbed a towel, noticing that there seemed to be quite a few neatly folded in the closet. Maybe... he shook his head, refusing to think about it right now.  
He quickly dried off and got dressed before heading out, hoping Sans was still in the house. When he peered over the railing to see that lump on the couch, he could feel a wave of relief wash over him. Now he just had to figure out how to talk to someone who didn't seem incredibly keen on conversation... he would figure it out. He wasn't the Great Papyrus for nothing! Taking another unnecessary breath, he marched himself downstairs, making sure there was plenty of noise to tell of his coming so the other wasn't startled by his sudden appearance. Once he reached the couch, however, he began to wring his hands, slumping a bit as he tried to think of what to say.  
_I'm so sorry, Sans. I should have protected you better._  
He clenched his sockets shut tight and shook his head as if shaking the thought itself away. This wasn't _his_ Sans. But it was still a version of his brother, and even across the multiverse, who was better suited for taking care of a Sans than a Papyrus? He carefully found a bit of remaining cushion at the very end of the couch and took a seat, keeping his eyes on the lump for a bit until he was certain his life wasn't in danger.  
"I..." He turned his face away to stare at his own hands. "I'm not your brother. I am a... version of your brother, I suppose. From... from a different universe or something... I... I missed my brother, so... I got in that time machine to try and save him, but... I just... I just ended up here instead... I am..." He turned teary sockets towards the lump on the couch again, a tremulous smile wavering on his face. "I am happy I got to see his face again. Even just once. So... th-thank you."

The noises of the other's movements had him curling in tighter in that lump of blanket, though he found a spot trying to tear. The sound of ripping fabric ceased his bundling, but he started to shiver when the couch had more weight put on it. Despite not wanting to hear the other's quiet voice, he did listen. The explanation panned out, he supposed. Feeling a sob well in his chest, he bit it back with a half-whimpered snarl, pressing his face down into the decrepit cushions further.  
"You're not supposed ta be here," he grumbled, the tears evident in his own words, "you... shouldn't be real. Boss died, you're not..." his words bit off with a choked whine, biting down at his ulna to stifle the pathetic noises trying to escape him.  
"Yer not real. I'm jus goin' nuts. I'm just losin' it an it's what I deserve fer not..." the rest died off into a low-pitched whine, fabric tearing as his claws dug into the cushion again, avoiding the blanket, and Sans pushed up to glare at the other monster.  
"Yer not my Boss and yer not real, so fuckn, STOP IT!" he snarled, his slitted eyelights looking sharper than his bared fangs, "leave me alone with my fuck'n misery or kill me. Just fuckn don't _thank_ me!"

"Boss is..." He hadn't wanted to think about it before. He didn't want to think about it now, but... now it was out there. Instead of just a maybe. An afterthought... it was... fact.  
"He's...." His entire body seemed to slump back into the couch, the light dying in his eyes and he suddenly felt so... broken. "Dead?" Tears were streaming freely down his face as he watched Sans, then turned his gaze up towards the ceiling.  
"I... I suppose this is par for the course... I don't... I don't know what I did wrong... I tried to be a good person. To always help people. To always put a smile one someone's face when they were feeling down. And look where that has got me..." He sat up, blank sockets staring straight ahead at the wall as his smile strained hard on his face.  
"Every single time I try to be good and have a good, simple life... everything I love gets taken away from me." His lights flicked back to life just enough for him to turn a sad smile towards the monster that looked so very much like his dearly departed brother.  
"I should go... before I find it in me to love you, too." He slowly pulled himself up off the couch and headed for the door, not bothering with a jacket or shoes.

His indignant rage seemed to shrivel and smother under seeing that bright face go dull and hopeless.  
_I did that._  
The apology tried to form, but it just became a sob, his own eyelights glancing away as that gentle face turned to look at him. He'd heard how the other had said his name, and a lot was starting to draw lines between thoughts. He didn't pride himself on smarts, considering a lot of downright idiotic shit he put himself through, but he knew his thoughts could line up and click things into place faster than even he realized.  
"Wait."  
He'd teleported into the other's way, blocking the door with a half-desperate look, though he turned it away to stare at nothing for a moment, words lodged in his metaphorical throat. "I... I don't..." Sans tried to say anything, but all thoughts went back to that reminder that he knew Boss, was devastated by losing him too, and that... he'd lost all he'd loved.  
"I dunno how you got here," he rasped, still refusing to make eye contact with this other Papyrus, "I dunno what happened... I jus know I... I can't let ya leave. It's not safe. And... I'll be damned if I let ya jus die," Sans' voice dropped to choke out that last word, looking down at the worn carpet between his bare feet. The talons had grown long, and he'd gone to walking on just the  metatarsals over the months. He scratched a claw along the tattered floor.  
"I just... can't," he squeaked out after several long, silent minutes, then made his way back to the couch, pulling up the blanket and bundling it into a loose hug. Sitting back down, he ran his sharp-taloned fingers over the dull old fabric. It looked like it was older than he was.  
"You don't gotta leave. I don't hate ya. I... I just miss Boss so much."

Teary eyes turned down when he noticed the other in front of him, his vision blurry from the built up magic filling the edges of his sockets. "It's... It's not that I'm worried about you hating me, I... I would probably feel better if you did. My brother... _your_ brother... I loved them so much and now... they're both dead. Gone. I..." He turned to stare hard at the door, lifting a hand to wipe away more tears as his vision blurred it nearly completely out of existence.  
"I'm sorry, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, too."  
This time he was much quicker about wrenching the door open and running outside, his soul pounding as he skidded in the snow and started sprinting for town, intent on getting himself to the old forest, as far away from everybody as he could go. It was dangerous here. He knew that... but he'd rather be the one in danger than bringing it down on someone else. His sockets widened as he turned to look at a blur beside him, his whole body flinching as he felt himself knocked off his feet.  
"Ooomph! What-?"  
He barely had time to think let alone speak as the slobbering dog monster brought a hand full of claws down at his face. He yelped, but rolled to the side in time before kicking away from the rabid looking creature as quickly as he could.  
"I don't want to fight you! I just... I just want to be left alone, please!"  
As the monster moved to leap at him again, he brought up a wall of bones to block his path before quickly turning to scurry away, hoping the magic held long enough for him to disappear.

"Fuck!" he snarled, the blast of cold air telling him the other had done just as he'd hoped he wouldn't. Scrabbling out the door, he dropped to all fours and was following his trail in the snow when he heard the other shout.  
He knew it wouldn't help him any.  
The dog monster dodged the bones after a moment, and it was only from teleporting to land on its back that he kept those jaws from latching to a lanky legbone.  
"You goddamn idiot!" Sans hissed, burying his claws into the dog's fur and flesh, struggling to get sight of Papyrus, "you're free fucking exp! Get back in the house before anyone - _else_ \- sees ya!"  
He forced his teeth into the back of the dog's neck, crunching down until he heard the spine snap. The blood and fur clogged up his senses, making his entire body go rigid from the adrenaline rush of victory. The crackle of exp shot along his spine, and he shuddered in almost sexual pleasure as he felt closer to another LV.  
"Fuck," he huffed, blood dripping off his face as the dog monster began to dissolve to dust, that broken soul already taken in by his own.  
It took several moments of that dazed state before he even thought to look if the other skeleton had listened to him.

The sound of Sans' voice made him turn, his vision getting blurry again just from the sound of it and the distraction causing him to trip and fall flat on his face in the snow. By the time he got himself back up and got the snow out of his various holes and crevices, he turned to look at the feral skeleton... only to be met with the sight of him tearing into the other monster's neck and dusting him. Tears streamed down his face again as he watched it turn to dust beneath the other, feeling a hard tug in his chest when their eyes met again.  
This wasn't his brother. And it didn't seem to matter where he went... death was always going to follow him... but if he stayed... he could at least try to keep _this_ Sans safe and happy.  
"I'm..." A fresh wave of tears washed down his face as he scrambled to his feet and closed the distance between them in a few long strides, reaching out to pull the smaller skele up into a tight hug that had him burying his face into his shoulder.  
"I'm _so sorry, Sans_!" He sniffled and put him down, wiping at his face again before he started fretting over that feral monster.  
"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he? I'm... I'm sorry, I should have listened to you." He reached over and grabbed the smaller skele's hand, still rubbing at his face with the free one as he headed back towards the house with this strange new Sans of his in tow.

Being picked up had him buck a moment, almost trying to wrench free in his still-hyper state, but the choked, teary voice and full gravity of the embrace brought him down. And not in a crash, but just... softly deflated into a degree of normalcy. Then he was being fussed over, blinking slowly as that gentle monster dragged him back to the house. He was glad there weren't any other monsters about to see him. He'd be spending hours reestablishing his territory if they caught sight of him. Then it hit Sans.  
_He smells like Boss._  
Once inside, he slammed the door shut and had his face up against that bony chest, taking in his scent with long, deep breaths. When he looked back up, his eyelights had gone softer, almost half-rounded.  
"You... you did see Boss. But..." his voice hiccuped, teeth clenching as he failed at holding back tears, "but it's been months. H-he... he's gone a-and... and I couldn't stop it." He still had smears of canine blood along his mouth, his breath coming in short gasps until he could take a long, deep breath, looking back up at Papyrus.  
"You gotta stay. I don't got nothin' else, Paps," he choked out, grabbing along those long, lean arms that felt so much like his brother's, but... the face was softer. Gentle. Kind.  
"I won't let it happen again."

Those sockets were wide once again, but at least those soft lights were back at their full capacity as he watched this familiar looking stranger press into him, his face buried into his chest and before he could think about it, he had his arms around that smaller body. The sound of that pained voice and the words it forced out had him on his knees, arms still wrapped around the bloodied monster in front of him.  
"He was... he was right here. Just... just last night. We were sleeping and then... I woke up... and... and he was gone." He pressed his face into Sans' shoulder, trying and failing to hold back the torrent of tears as he finally let himself grieve his loss. "I'm... I wanted to see you so badly. I told myself I would give _anything_ to see you again... I didn't... I didn't think it meant losing _him_." He whimpered pitifully against that shoulder as he curled in closer to him, his hands losing their hold as he started slipping further down towards the ground.  
"I... I didn't even get to say goodbye. I didn't... get to tell him just how much he meant to me... he's gone and I'm... I'm never going to get to see him again, am I?" He couldn't bring himself to stay up and without Sans holding his weight he would have simply slumped to the floor, unable to find any good reason why he'd want to be sitting up right now.

"Yeah," he choked out after several long minutes, just both of them holding to each other, "it's... it's fucked up, Paps. I'm sorry... I'm sorry you had ta lose him too." His fingers curled in, pulling the other closer for a moment, then shifting up to his feet, looking down at the monster that was and wasn't his brother.  
"If it helps any... I'd rather him be here instead'a me," Sans' voice was a desolate breath, his hands sliding away and falling to his sides, "should've been me. Some damn brother I turned out ta be, let'n him die like that." He turned and walked away, that monotone voice still going, as if he were in a trance, going back over to the couch to pick up the blanket.  
"Shoulda protected 'em better. Done better. Boss deserved everythin, and I didn't make sure he got it." Looking down at the little blanket, he ran a hand along the fabric, then unwrapped the dulled red scarf from inside the protective blanket.  
"I just held him back. Like a big weight, draped around his neck, choking him an slowin' him down. It's my fault he's dead," he said as he held the scarf between his hands, turning back to Papyrus, "...if he hadn't checked on me, he'd still be alive. If I'd just stayed home an not been a distraction. He wouldn'tve looked away from that... bitch..." he squeezed his sockets shut, hands tightening around the scarf, shivering and shaking with unshed tears, before he drew in a slow, heavy breath, that came out in a gasping huff.  
"Yer not Boss, but... I need ya to stay, Paps. If not for me, then fer you. I'm not your brother. I'm not like him. I didn't fail at keep'n my baby bro safe." He pushed the scarf into Papyrus' hands, grasping him by the shoulders to make him keep eye contact. "Yer not gonna leave. I'm not gonna let anythin happen again. I wish you could'a jus stayed with Boss, sweetheart."

"Oh, Sans..." He gripped the scarf in his hands and looked up at the other skeleton with a world of sadness weighing on his shoulders. "You did protect him."  
He looked down at the scarf, a slight smile curling on his face before he wrapped it around his own neck, pulling it up near his nasal cavity to get a soft whiff of it. It smelled like him still.  
"I don't... I don't know how to explain what happened to him... yesterday, he was in bed with me and today... it turns out he died a while ago... I can... I can only think that I've somehow gone from one timeline to another and... well, in the timeline I _was_ in... you _did_ protect him. And he was miserable without you... just as I'm miserable without _my_ Sans..."  
His gaze locked onto Sans' before he lifted up onto his knees, easily at a height to wrap his arms around the other's neck, giving him a tight squeeze.  
"I just... I just wish _none_ of you had to die! Things aren't better without you... just like things aren't better without Boss. He was... he was so good. He was so nice to me." Just thinking about him made that soft soul ache in his chest and he didn't even realize he was slowly rubbing his brow against the shorter skeleton's until he opened his teary eyes and looked down at him.  
"I'm not leaving. Not willingly, anyways. I... I suppose I can't guarantee the strange timeline thingies will leave me here, but... for as long as I'm here... I'm _here_. With you. I... I don't want you to be alone."  
_Please don't leave me alone..._  
He squeezed the smaller skeleton again, feeling more and more reluctant to let go.  
He was here. He was Sans.


	7. raw data

He didn't know how he managed to wake up, but Sans stretched and felt all his bones ache and groan for him to settle back down. "Can't, promised baby we'd walk 'em ta work," he mumbled to his complaininng joints, shaking himself free before casting about for the other monster. He saw he'd already been busy at his morning routine, and paced out on all fours to find him.  
August 31, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - Yesterday at 1:28 PM  
With the rest of the laundry put away, Paps had busied himself with breakfast, dressed in a nice pair of leather pants that hugged at every curve in an oddly comfortable fashion, along with a simple dark red button-up. When he caught sight of the smaller skele crouched on the floor like an animal, he lit up with a bright smile. "I made rice balls for breakfast, I hope that's alright." He set two steaming plates on the table before moving towards his lover, arms outstretched to grab him until he remembered how the small skele had flinched every time he'd suddenly picked him up, so he waited for Sans to come to him so he could give him a tight good morning hug. "Sleep well, honeycakes?"


	8. Chapter 8

Those sharp fingers tightened as he heard about hos Boss suffered alone. How he'd not survived, how he'd been a shell of himself without his brother there... and how this Papyrus had dropped into place, months after, when he was just as hollow and lost. The hug had him at a loss, his hands still on those softly broad shoulders, holding him tight against that ribcage, and Sans gritted his teeth, cringing as he imagined how much the monster in front of him had endured. The loss of his real brother... then the loss of a lover, the barely-mended pieces falling apart again. And here he was, just a semi-feral shade of himself, knowing he couldn't not fall in love with this sweet, gentle soul that had come out of nowhere. Knowing it was just the sort of lure his own damaged and gutted soul would fall for, because of how warm it felt in his arms. "I won't be alone if ya stay, Paps," he said, sliding his hands up to either side of that long skull, "we don't gotta be alone, neither of us." He rubbed his brow to the other, already feeling like he was going to fall stupid head over heels into this kinder version of his beloved baby brother. "It'll be okay."

Papyrus let out a quiet, happy noise at the feel of that brow bone against his own, smiling despite everything that had happened. "No. We don't have to be alone at all. But if we're to live together..." He stood tall with the smaller skeleton held snug in his arms as he smiled brightly at him. "You're going to need to bathe. And endure copious amounts of fussing over you, especially when you're down." His smile grew infinitely warmer as he looked at that beautiful but incredibly dirty-looking face and felt his soul melting in his chest. "While you bathe I'll see what I can scrape together in the way of food." He headed toward the stairs and made his way up to the bathroom, setting him on the floor by the tub before kneeling down to draw a nice hot bath. By the looks of him it had been a while and he could probably use the hottest water they had. "I want to see you scrubbed clean head to foot, understand?" He gave him a look as if daring him to protest before heading towards the door to check what food they had... and wondering how they'd get more in a place like this.

Being picked up was entirely -not- on his list of things he'd expected right now. Clinging to Papyrus' front, he actually looked frightened to be up off his feet, eyelights darting to that sweet face. It kept him from freaking out at the idea of some other monster having control over him, and he shuddered into a more eased state. In the bathroom, he just kept his spot on the floor, blinking dumbly as he watched the bath fill with hot water. "Wait, what?!" he yelped, spine going stiff, only for the look to make him cringe back down, looking like a sad puppy, especially when he was left alone. With that bath. "Grrr, not the kinda wet hot slickness I'd call a pleasant time," he muttered, plucking at his clothes to try to figure out of he'd take them off or tear them off. At some point, it didn't seem to matter, and his claws made short work of the rags, and he made a face as he looked over the steamy warm bath. The water was calm, aside from the wisps floating over the surface, reflecting his messy mug back at himself. "Ugh," Sans' lip wouldve cured, if he had one, but he slapped a hand down to ruin that calm surface. The bath seemed to draw him in from there, one arm going in first, sliding in the rest of the way until only the top half of his skull was surfaced, for breathing purposes. "Stupid bath," he mumbled, the water bubbles from his mouth feeling oddly pleasant. He felt the heat suffusing his blood, dust, and mud caked bones, and for the first time in awhile, he didn't have that rough, gritty feeling between his teeth.

It only took Papyrus half an hour to get a bit of a meal cooked and ready for them, so he headed up the stairs to make sure the feral-looking skeleton had done as he was told. When he opened the door, Sans was looks down and with the clean bones and ignoring the scars, he looked so much like... his brother... And when he looke dup, all he could see for a moment was Boss. It hurt so bad. Like his ribcage was going to crack and turn to dust, but he pushed the thought aside and grabbed a clean rag from the closet before kneeling beside the tub with a bright smile and tears in the corners of his sockets. "There now, you look so much better. I'll see what I can do about these scars." He ran clean water over the rag and pulled the plug to let the dirty water drain out before he started gently scrubbing around those cracks in the bone that held treasure troves of dirt still. He couldn't imagine being able to fully clean them without causing the other monster quite a bit of discomfort, but he would do his best. "I found half a bag of rice and some beans, along with enough spices to add some flavor. It will do for tonight, but..." He paused and turned to start filling the tub with another helping of warm water so he wasn't using dirty water to clean all of those hard to reach places. "How do we go about getting more food around here? I... I know it is dangerous here, but I'm going to help. Even if I have to rough up some troublemakers, though... I don't... I don't think I have it in me to hurt anyone truly. Not... fatally anyway. Unless..." His eyes flickered up to the other's face and he brought the cloth around to clean a bit more dirt off of his face. "Unless it was to protect you. I... I won't let anything happen to you if I can help it." He glanced almost shyly off to the side before smiling up at Sans nd bringing the cloth beneath his chin to scrub away at some dirt hiding along his jaw.

In that half hour, he'd sat there, blowing bubbles in the water and generally soaking away the worst of months of primative living. He was starting to get really bored, but when Papyrus came back, that door opening, for a moment he could pretend it was Boss, coming in to hurry him up. He tried not to, he honestly did, but not until he was looking up and seeing the pristine bone and tangerine eyelights that he could stop imagining it. This wasn't his brother, but he'd met Boss. He'd spent time with him, and... they both cared so much about Boss, and he was smitten as well. Sans knew he was. He'd had it a couple times, that flutter in his ribs at the sight of someone. It didn't last long in some cases, but... it's lasted with Boss, and it felt... quite the same with Paps. He listened as that calm voice said they'd get to eat, and honestly, he forgot the last time he'd had something actually -cooked-. He'd been down to scavenging the last few days, that he coudl recall. If he got a mouthful or two, he'd survive to the next day. If he got a full meal, he didn't need to sleep as much, and was better equipped to go out for more than a quick trip to the fastest bite to eat. The rubbing cleaning on his scars actually felt really good, a soft purring starting in his ribcage, sockets hooding over his flickering eyelights. He didn't really know how to answer Paps without outright telling him that, probably would be fighting others for some scraps right now, since they didn't have any gold. When his chin was lifted, the warped leather and pitted gold spikes of his collar were on display, soaked and somewhat clean from the bath

The soft jingle of leather and metal had his gaze shifting down to that collar. Was it a dog collar? He felt incredibly perplexed and nearly asked him about it, but... what if it had bad memories attached to it? He couldn't help but stare at it, his free hand reaching up to take a bit of it between his fingers, rubbing idly at the rough material until he noticed he was touching it. He let go with a mumbled apology and got back to work scrubbing all the little nooks and crannies that he'd missed, the water getting increasingly dirty all over again. "Stars, you haven't taken a bath in ages, have you? Well, after we get some sleep tonight, we'll-..." His chest was getting that crumbling feeling again and making it hard to speak. "We'll... clean up this house a bit and... get to know each other better. How does that sound?" He reached down to grab one of those bony feet so he could scrub between the joints of his sharp toes.

He felt the slight shift of leather against the smooth-worn vertebrae underneath it, leaning almost on instinct into the pull, until it was released, and he settled back in place, not even taking much note of any apology. He'd missed Boss playing with his collar. Sans gritted his teeth and mentally growled at himself for that passing thought. This wasn't Boss. It wasn't his brother. Being grabbed by a foot, he made an indignant squeak, almost falling in the tub - he'd been perched half on his feet, after all - but he had enough balance and time to just make it seem like he'd slid back a bit. He wriggled his toes, a shiver going up his spine at what Paps had said. His dirty goddamn mind went -right- to a few ways they could get to know each other, but even he knew that... likely wasn't the best idea right now. Paps seemed a bit too... emotionally drained. It would probably just make them -both- miss Boss more. "Yeah," Sans finally said, tipping his head a bit, his other foot getting the same treatment, "sorry, Paps... kinda... uh... lost track of actual time there. After, yknow..." his voice dropped, sliding his mouth below the surface again, more bubbles being blown, starting to stew in his head a moment. He looked at the distorted surface of the water, hooding his sockets shut with a sigh as he pulled himself to sit up, taking hold of that long skull in his hands. "Stop bein' so goddamn enticin, sweetheart," he said, pressing a gold-and-fang kiss to his brow, then slid out of the bath, actually going to all fours again to crawl over to the lower cabinet, pulling out one of the few things that hadn't gone bad in the house. A stack of towels, untouched for months, only marred by a layer of dust. He tugged one free and draped it around himself, pressing his spine against the wall.. He wrapped it snug around himself, hugging it like a blanket, dripping a small puddle ot the floor.

His entire body went stiff when his skull was grabbed, but the kiss to his brow had him melting for the affection. How he'd loved when his brother would do the same gesture... though... _his_ Sans hadn't been quite so... forceful. The words brought him back to the present and had his whole face lighting up in a bright orange as he sputtered a few incoherent and incompleted sentences out before finally taking a breath to calm himself, letting this Sans have a moment to get out of the tub and covered up. "E-enticing? I..." His gaze lifted curiously to the shorter skeleton clad in nothing but a towel. He'd been completely naked only moments before, so why was he feeling shy _now_? "A-... Am I? I'm sorry, I don't... mean to be." That bashful face turned to the ground for a moment as he enjoyed a small smile to himself. _Enticing? What... could he mean by that?_ Instead of simply asking, he wave dit off and rose to his feet, smiling softly at Sans as he moved past and ran a hand over his head. "I'll let you get dressed while I set the table, alright?" He let his hand linger before finally sliding it off and heading for the stairs to go get things set up for the two of them.

"Yer doin' it again," he commented, giving a lopsided grin at the flushed features, but then he seemed to falter, looking down as Paps left the room. _Dressed... in what?_ He slid down the wall, bundling up more against himself as he folded his arms over his drawn-up knees. He didn't even know if he had any clothes left. Well, he hadn't looked, hadn't bothered to change in weeks. He probably had clothes then, right? Paps wouldn't want him sitting down at the table bare-boned. He sat there a few more minutes, until his tailbones started to hurt, and he shifted to force himself up. Teleporting took more energy than he had right now, so it was half, feeling his way along the hall, keeping his sockets hooded shut. It held back the tears. Pushing into his room, he waved at the musty smell of mould and dust being distrubed, and pushed his way into the pile of fabrics on his old mattress. Deeper in the heap, things weren't as bad. A little musty, maybe, but at least they looked solid, all things considered. The dark slates and rusty reds were more of a reminder of what Boss had kept presentable. The dyes had leeched out of the clothes, slowly but surely, leaving them looking just as faded and worn as his soul felt. Sans tugged them on, unable to find socks that didn't feel like they were unravelling with each movement. "Fuck," he muttered to himself, looking around. Even now, he felt like any spark of real life had barely a chance of regaining itself in him. But Paps was waiting downstairs, and when the scent of food his his nosehole, he felt his more primal instincts kick in. _Food._ His clawed feet clicked onthe floor, stopping just at the edge of the table, eyelights focused on the bowl of rice and beans, then on Paps. A rumble in his throat echoed in his bones, shivering it away as he tried to not just snatch the bowl and shove his dumb face in to devour it. And to not do the same with the other monster.

A shiver ran up his spine at the sound of that rumble, making him sit a bit straighter in his seat. "Is... something wrong, br-...Sans?" The very tips of those prominent cheekbones turned a soft peachy hue at his slip of the tongue and he turned his gaze down to the bowl in front of him. "I know it isn't much, but... I tried my best." He pushed his spoon around in the bowl a bit before finally taking a bite, his expression contemplative before he smiled to himself. _This isn't half bad!_ But he wasn't about to pat his own back for a job well done when he wasn't completely _sure_ the other monster would enjoy it. Sure, he had that hungry look on his face and was possibly starving, but he still needed to know if it was better than most of the food he'd cooked back... He chanced a glance up at Sans to halt his own line of thinking. "Does it taste alright?" He squirmed a bit in his seat, finding it a bit harder than usual to get comfortable, those flawless bones feeling awfully itchy. _Ugh. There must have been something odd in one of those spice jars..._ He clenched his legs together and focused on eating so he wouldn't start trying to scratch at himself like some animal.

He set to distracting himself with the food, nodding a bit when he looked up at Papyrus' curious expression. "It's good," he mumbled around a mouthful, trying to remember to use the utensil in his hand, and failing most of the time, but at least he tried. He managed to avoid thinking about how the other skeleton was shifting in place and looking so tempting, just there on the other end of the table, up until his food was all gone. He even licked everything he could from the bowl and his face, feeling like maybe he'd missed some. Checking his front, he picked bits of rice from his shirt and licked his claws more. Once that was out of the way, he looked up to those pretty sunset eyelights, and he made that low noise again, his teeth curling into a grin that likely told several version of what he wanted to do to that other monster. He gripped the edge of the table, pushing himself away as he squeezed his sockets shut. _If ya don't look, ya won't wanna touch so bad._ "Th-thanks Paps, uh... I... I prolly should uh..." _Should what? You aint got shit to do, you ruddy bastard._ He felt his claws digging into the wooden table, and pulled them free with a slight hiss. He thought he was moving the right way, but he ended up sliding his hands along the edge of the table until he was pressed against Paps' femur, hooded sockets cracking open to rumble up at him. Those claws were already getting brave, sliding and teasing at the fabric of his pants, tugging at the seam of the leg. Leaning in more, he caught Paps' scent, and pressed his face into the covered ribs. "Ah, fuck, sweetheart..." Sans muttered, his voice deep and smoky, "I really am just a fuck'n mutt. Ya just smell so good..."

With his food gone, his attention turned to his companion once more, watching as he actually licked his bowl clean. _Wowie, it really **must** be good!_ His smile was like the first star in the night sky, shy but twinkling nonetheless. "You're quite welcome! I look forward to making more delicious meals for us!" He grabbed his bowl and was just about to rise when he realized the feral skele was moving towards him and his soul nearly leapt into his throat as he started getting handsy and spoke with such a... delicious sounding voice. "S-Sans..." He set the bowl to the side and turned a bit, until he had his knees on either side of the other skeleton. "Wh-what is it, Sans? Was I... w-was I being enticing again?" He blushed and looked shamefully off to the side, letting his arms creep around the other monster as he let him sniff and touch as he pleased, taking a small whiff himself and blushing because of it. He smelled ever so faintly of soap and peaches. Arms and legs wrapped more tightly around the smaller skeleton as he hid his face, holding him close and burying that face as far into his neck as he could and keeping himself there for a minute before finally lifting up to whisper sweetly in his ear. "I'm sorry..." He felt his body heating up from their close proximity and decided it was a _great_ time to get those dishes done, carefully untangling himself from the other to snatch up his bowl and the other before heading back to the kitchen. "S-s-sorry, I.... I have to get these done before the food starts sticking!" The dishes clattered in the sink as he hurried to get the water on, desperate to distract himself. It was too soon. It was his lover's _brother_. A doppleganger of _his own_ brother. He shook his head. _Nonono, it isn't right. What kind of monster are you, Papyrus?_ He stared silently at his hands as he scrubbed, lost in his thoughts before he glanced over at the shorter skeleton. _One who cares... and one who would do anything for the monsters he cares about._

His throat rumbled with a lower growl as the other monster shifted, moving in more, still just scenting and rubbing, even when Papyrus was holding him in closer. His scent was downright intoxicating. His eyelights flickered up as Paps spoke, trying to focus on what he said, but goddamn when did soap ever smell so fucking amazing. The moment he was pulling away, though, Sans seemed to get a grip, letting him go, though he climbed up on the chair, the pair of crimson lights following his movements. Claws digging into the chair, he shivered all the way down his spine as the other washed up. When he glanced back, Sans didn't flinch, just focused on watching him, the vertebrae of his short tail flicking just in view on either side of his body. He seemed to be primed to pounce, his body refreshed with a decent meal, having been sleeping rather well, all things considered, and now he was just locked on to the amicable skeleton in front of him. Like a dog waiting to be tossed its treat.

When their eyes locked, he lingered, simply returning the stare of that less than civilized looking monster. With that tail and collar, he really _did_ look like a canine. He chuckled and smiled to himself as he finally turned back to the sink, finishing up the dishes and setting them aside to dry. He looked about for something to dry his hands with, but settled on wiping it away on his shirt as he headed back to the kitchen, letting that playful gaze linger on the smaller skele. An odd possession took hold of him and he reache dout when he came closer to the other, stroking over the top of his skull before scratching gently where an ear might be. "Such a good boy." His face lit up like the sun as he continued to pet on his companion's skull, letting his fingers trail gently over the scars before slipping behind and stroking along the back of his neck.

He waited in place while Paps took his time cleaning, not bothered by how long it took. Sans watched him come closer, the hand reaching, and the moment that skull touched, he nudged up into it, sockets hooding, and the scratches were met with a rumbling, almost-purring sound. The touches were his focus now, lettng him forget how, moments ago, he'd been ready to jump Paps. Right now, those scratches were sooo good. Leaning his head down, the back of his neck was easier to reach, the collar clinking quietly against his clavicle, and he stayed put, so long as those pets kept up.


	9. Chapter 9

As bright as his smile was before, it was nothing compared to his reaction when those petting movements were met with such cuteness. "Wowie! I never would have guessed you were so adorable, Sans!" He swept the other up into his arms, still grinning brightly as he nuzzled their brows together, feeling a strong affection for the feral skeleton radiating through his body. Carefully he carried him to the couch, finding a bit of cushion that was less ripped than the rest and taking a seat, only to yelp as he got a spring pushing into a very uncomfortable area, jumping from the seat as if he'd been stabbed. _Rrrrrip!_ His sockets widened at the sound and he looked back at the wreckage that was the back of his pants. "Oh no! They're ruined!" He set Sans back onto the ground and tugged the pants over a bit so he could see the extent of the damage. "Hmmm... a bit of a rip on the left leg, but it should be fixable... if you have any sewing supplies around, of course. If not, I'm sure I can come up with something, but certainly not while I'm wearing them. Excuse me a moment." He brought a hand back to hold the pants together as he headed upstairs and into Boss's room to find another pair that might not rip so easily.

Being carried was still a little harrowing for the smaller skele, but after a moment of petting and cuddling, he was back to purring and nudging into those touches without a lick of shame. When Paps jolted back up out of his seat, and that tearing noise hit his senses, Sans was back to thin-slitted eyelights, a growl echoing up before his thoughts redirected by the other's words. He wracked his brain a moment, shaking his head to try to calm the fuck down. He really was being a goddamn mutt right now, and he had a flicker of red flush across his cheeks, though he was right back to being a curious hound-dog the moment he saw a flash of pelvis when those pants were shifted. He rumbled in a bit closer, and watched a moment as Paps headed back up to... Boss' room. That sobered the crimson monster up, and he cringed into himself as he thought about what he'd been doing. He'd been selfish, is what he'd been doing. Paps only -just- lost Boss the night before, he'd had months to grow numb to it... and he was already chasing after him like the dog he was. Sans shivered and tucked himself against the side of the couch, trying to feel worse about how he'd acted than he really did. Paps didn't need his stupid advances right now. He didn't need to be reminded what he'd only had hours ago. Sans curled himself on his side, tucking that small tail back in his shorts. Damn thing was annoying when he realized it was loose, usually if he kept it tucked, it didn't react to his emotions as much. Up in Boss' room, Papyrus would find the sewing kit in the closet, up beside a pair of gloves in need of mending and a closet of clothes that hadn't been touched in months. Everything had been left alone by Sans, even the bed. Just as Boss had refused to make his way into his room back int he other timeline.

The sight of the clothing made his soul shiver for a moment, aching for those sweet touches he may never feel again. "Boss... why.... why did you have to leave? I... I thought you were going to protect me." He pulled the sleeve of a sweater out and pressed it against his face, his entire body trembling as he fought those tears once more, wiping his failings against the fabric of the top. After a few long minutes of trying to do anything but think about the sad thoughts in his head, he re-appeared at the top of the stairs in a pair of those tighter leather pants that felt sturdy, though a bit less than comfortable. "Sans, where...?" He looked around the room until he saw the shadow of the skeleton huddled against the couch. His sockets widened in a bit of alarm and he hurrie dover to his, dropping to his knees beside him as he looked him over and brought his hands down to lift that face up to look into those feral eyes. "Sans, are you alright?"

The movements were tracked without having to lift his head - Paps walked kinda heavy, Sans realized, and he knew he'd be coming over just from the hurried way the sounds came towards the couch. The creak and scent of leather did get him by surprise, but he didn't fight those hands lifting his head, looking up with broad slashes of eyelights. just a moment, though, and he looked back down. "Yeah, Paps, I'm alright... jus... don't wanna bother ya," Sans said, his voice trying not to get that rumbling quality it wanted to make. Stars, he looked so gorgeous, smelled so good, he touched him with such care, without any ill intent... "ya jus' lost Boss... I've had months ta get used ta it," he added, refusing to look up at that face. He wanted to kiss and nibble and rub against those smooth, clean bones, to taste him and know just how- Sans shifted his head, shivering as he fought down those feral instincts. "Ya don't need me makin' it worse."

"Bother me?" He blinked in confusion, staring at the other with the expression of a curious puppy. "Oh, Sans..." He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close, nuzzling his nosebone against the top of his skull. "You're not bothering me at all. I did..." His arms went a bit more slack as he stared at the wall behind the small skele, getting lost in those bad thoughts again before he shook them away and gripped the other more tightly than befor ein those strong arms. "I did just lose, Boss... And this whole adventure has had my head spinning with one unbelievable thing happening after another. But, Sans..." He nosed at Sans's face until it was level with his own, his smiling eyes twinkling with happiness. "You're here. And that makes me happy. I can't do anything about... about what happened... so there's very little use in dwelling on such sad thoughts. Especially when there's someone here who needs me." He looked into those bright, feral lights and smiled, letting the look linger before he leaned in and pressed smooth teeth to sharp fangs, his arms giving another tight squeeze before he turned his face away to try to hide a blush that was quickly spreading over the entirety of his skull. "I-I-I'm sorry. That was... th-that was entirely inappropriate. I'm... I'm sorry if it was... u-unwelcome." He hesitated before slowly beginning to pull his arms away, unsure how the unpredictable monster would react.

Being pulled in, Sans accepted what he was given, not wanting to push Paps away in the slightest. The pause wasn't questioned, knowing just how it ached at the beginning. Knowing just how much pain little things could bring you. The nosing had him look up, meeting those warm orange eyelights without looking away again. Stars, did he seem to glow. Just a bright light in this dark, dreary underground, and then he gave him that little spark of a kiss. His fangs parted in a light gasp, shivering as his hands slid up to cup the long face that was trying to hide. "Paps," Sans said, his voice that deep, raspy rumble, and he was pulling him in again, claiming that mouth and sliding his fangs against the perfectly straight teeth. His tongue lapped at the mouth, growling in want, his body shifting to press harder into the lanky monster that had kneeled in close before he started climbing into his lap. He growled, dark and hungry, shifting to meet eyelights again. "You're very welcome, sweetheart," he growled softly, giving those teeth another lick, "yah don't ever gotta 'pologise ta me, Paps..." his mouth kept working along that face, clawed fingers sliding to grip his shoulders, then click down along his ribs.

"Oh..." It was a soft afterthought of a word from a mind that had gone blank the moment he'd felt the other's tongue against his teeth and he didn't hesitate to let him inside. For a while he was simply lost to the warmth and pleasure of it all, feeling that eager mouth against his own and pressing his body in closer as a hand slid up to the back of that bony neck. "Alright, I... I won't. And you... you don't need to either. I... I want to make you happy, Sans. In... in _any_ way I can." Every last inch of him was burning and suddenly that beastly little skele was in his lap and it felt like he held a bonfire between his legs. "My, you're... far more energetic than I would have thought any alternate version of my brother could be." His chest lifted up into the touches, small noises escaping him as he let his own hands glide far more gently over the smaller body atop his own. "S-...Sans..." He whispered the name with a reverent tone, those sunset eyes beginning to smolder as he felt the lust raging through his body, his gaze locking onto that sweet, scarred face and he became suddenly, painfully aware of one singular truth. He wanted to _wreck_ this little skele.

"Ohhhhhoo-hooo, baby," Sans chuckled, already salivating as he licked around his own sharp fangs at the very thought ot what all 'any' could be, his claws goin int a little more, pressing fabric between ribs as he curled his tonuge deep inside that other mouth. He slid his hands under the shirt, pulling it up to expose those perfectly smooth and even ribs. "I wanna eat you alive, Paps," he rumbled to one of those earholes, fingers scraping along the curves of bone he'd exposed, shivering from those gentle touches. Sans licked down along his cervical vertebrae, until he got to his shirt, and growled at the obstruction. Pulling at it, he lifted it up over Pap's head, and his mouth got to work, trailing down his clavicle and sternum, finding a rib and curling his tongue around it. "You're delicious, sweetheart," he said, his scarred hands already toying at the edges of the leather where it met his hips, "bet ya taste even better down here." His tail flicked across the lanky legs, his entire body lit up with feral want. He wanted to absolutely feel every _bit_ of him.

He didn't hesitate to lift his arms and let the shirt be taken, the feeling of that tongue against his bones making increasingly heated little noises escape his mouth. "But you... haaahn... j-just had dinner." Every bone in his body was trembling as he leaned back, his arms sliding across the floor as he watched Sans working his way down and toying with his pants. "I suppose it was a bit scant, though and... you really have been a good boy. Now, sit. I'm not going to ruin another perfectly good pair of pants simply because we are both... eager." He brought a foot up and pushed the other skeleton back until he was sitting, then rose back up to his full height, wearing nothing but leather pants and that raggedy red scarf. The look in his eyes as he stared down at Sans was one full of complete adoration. His hands trembled a bit as he moved to undo those tight pants, his eyes never leaving the other as he pushed them down and wiggled out of them, his ectoflesh forming the moment he was free of his leathery confines. "S-stars, I..." He finally broke eye contect to look down at that lean form with its soft curves that stopped just beneath his ribs, his hand reaching down and slipping a finger testingly between the very edge of his lips. "I-I'm soaked." He gave Sans a stern look and rested his hands on his hips. "This is all your fault. I expect you to take care of it, okay?" The stern look melting into something much more flirtacious as he smiled and winked at the little monster he'd left on the ground.

"Heh, pants," he mused, though almost fought being pushed back. He was on him already, he didn't give a damn about some stupid - oh, hello. He felt his grin curling up more at the edges as that leather was pushed away to make room for that delectable ectobody, his tail smacking the floor and his tongue lolling out with an excited gleam in his eyelights. He watched as Paps touched those folds, letting him know just how wet he was, and he licked his fangs again as a rolling chuckle echoed in his throat, turning into a hungry growl, already crawling back in closer. "Come on down here, sweetheart," he purred, his tone almost silky under the rough rumble of a growl, "I'll make it alllll better." His hands slid up the firm thighs, his grin going somehow more feral as his eyelights locked on that needy slit, pressing his face up into his lap, letting his tongue trail along the front of his leg, before he dragged the tips of his claws along the ectoform. "Lemme thank ya fer the meal, Paps."

His hands pressed against the top of that scarred skull as it assaulted his sensitive bits, only pretending to struggle for a moment before he was giggling and grinning at the puppy-like monster. "D- _down_ , boy!" Both hands reached down to take hold of those small shoulders, gripping him as he pushed him back down to the ground and onto his back, his soul pounding hard in his chest as he stared at that hungry face. "Th-there we go... J-just a little patience and you'll g-get to eat your fill, Sans." With arms shaking once more, he crawled over the other and settled with his thighs on either side of that wide skull, the sight beneath him making his thighs clench and tremble as moisture began dripping down the sid eof his thigh. "Y-you look... so..." Whatever word he was looking for was lost as he pressed himself down and whimpered before he started slowly riding that sharp face that had so many things that made him feel oh so good.

He made a mostly-playful growl as he was pushed down off that treat, letting the sound rumble and roll in his ribs as he was pushed down. "Gonna force feed me, Paps?" he teased, hands already gripping at his forearms, then met his knees and thighs as he crawled into place. His eyelights locked on to that bead of slickness tracing its way down his leg, then up to its source. That tongue rose to meet him as those hips shifted slow and firm over his face, fingers gripping his ass as he lapped and ate at his treat like it was all he had ever needed. He buried his tongue in, letting that wet taste slide down into his jaws, paying close attention to that pearl of delicate flesh when he'd pull his tongue back. Never leaving it alone for long, he buried his tongue in as deep as it would go, letting it undulate inside before pulling back out, slower than the pace he rode him at. Then he sped up, demanding more of that soaked tunnel, pressing in hard and fast until he start to feel Papyrus getting close. Sans shifted his attention from inside to that nub again, pressing and suckling at it as his growls grew stronger.

"S-SSS- _Sans_!" It didn't take long for him to find a good, demanding pace on that face as he let his body tell the other monster exactly what he wanted and letting his mouth praise him every time he did it right. "G-good boooy~! R-right there... yes... haaaahnnnnn.... nnnyeh, just.... y-yes... right... haaaahrrrightthererightthere!" He gripped Sans's skull as he pressed himself down, that sweet release filling his lover's mouth with the taste of peach. "S-...Sans..." He lifted his hips and looked at that messy face beneath him. "Please, I... take me.... upstairs... and _fuck_ me." He shifted so the other could get off the floor, turning to face him when he did and wrapping his arms around him as he brought their mouths together, moaning with need as he pressed his tongue against those still-soaked fangs and licked the flavor from them with a fiery enthusiasm while trying to urge Sans towards the stairs.

The sweet juices had him stunned a moment, but he recovered before the other monster could move off him, licking at the streaks and speckles on his face before Paps was there at his mouth. He gave a heavy growl, hands sliding to the broader shoulders and worked at flipping their places, the balls of his feet to either side of him on the floor, grinning down at him with those hungry, beastial eyelights. "Ain't nothin' wrong with right here, babe," he half-purred, half-snarled, somewhere between wild and tame. He licked along his face, hand trailing down ot toy with the puffy orange lips. "I can fuck ya just fine on the floor, Paps," he added, his voice almost a growl that wasn't taking no for an answer, pulling himself free of the shorts, tail slashing back and forth as he palmed his cock, "or ya say'n you can wait fer this, sweetheart?"

Resistance was minimal as he was sent to the floor, his body on fire as he felt the other over top of him. "Sans..." There was a rather dreamy-look on his face as he watched, transfixed on that smaller body that felt so wild and powerful above him.... and then there was a hand touching his already sensitive bits and making him squirm, whimpering at how good it felt. "Yesss...w-wait, no. No, _please_... I..." He moved toward that glowing red cock like a moth to a flame, his tongue already slipping out of his mouth as he brought it up to those fingers and pulled them away so he could get a taste. He whimpered as he moved to fit it into his mouth without using his hands, looking up at his partner with the innocent eyes of someone who wasn't quite sure what they were doing. His only other experience had been with Boss, but this felt so... _different_... What worked on one might not be so good with the other, after all. He'd simply have to go with the flow to figure out what Sans wanted, but for now he simply focused on shoving the entire length of that cock down his throat so he could suckle it like a starving calf.

 _Ah fuck_. His grin turned to a hooded-eyed look of pleasure as the larger monster mouthed at him, looking up with that - _face_ -. He worked his hips in slow and easy, letting Paps get his bearings first. But he wasn't patient, and Sans' cock throbbed for more attention, practically weeping for harder, deeper, tighter. He growled as he stille dhimself, turning his flushed gaze down to the beautiful orange one underneath him. "Fuck'n gorgeous, baby," he purred, taking that thick rod away and covering that sticky mouth with his own, tongue shoving in hard and curling to get every bit of his taste, "but yah wanted _fucked_ Paps... and I'm not gonna leave my pretty lil angel wait'n..." Sans had crawled down along him until he was grinding his shaft along the wet lips of that sweet pussy, rolling his hips just in a tease, letting the head press in firm against his clit, "and I wanna hear ya, Paps... every fuck'n bit." He gave a shallow buck, barely giving anything yet, but just enough to let the other know he was gonna start thrusting in a breath or two. That inviting warmth played at his impatience as well, burying himself to the hilt with a rolling, smoky growl, sockets squeezing shut as he loosed a groan of delight. "Ohhhh fuck, Paps... you feel like ya needed this cock," he chuckled darkly, tongue curling out to find a rib, hands grabbing carpet and a hip before he was starting into a feral, demanding pace, his growls punctuating each thrust.

"A-...Angel?" His voice was barely audible and quickly turned into a whimper when he felt that hot, solid magic grinding against his most sensitive part. "Sa-haaans." His whimpers were getting more high-pitched and long as he curled up against his chest, hiding his face as he let out that sweet symphony of noises. "S-Sans, I..." His entire body trembled when he felt just the tip pressing into him and he lifted his hips in response, only to drop them back down with a deeper groan. "I... h-he...." He could feel himself stretching, then squeezing, pulling that thick cock in deeper. "S- _stars_ , Sans, it's _so much_!" He got lost in those deep thrusts, his entire body shaking as he tried to find his voice. "I-...h-haaaah! B-Boss!" He pushed Sans away, tears streaming down his face as he let out a sob and didn't seems to realize he was wrapping his legs around Sans's hips. "B-Boss called me... Nnnnyeh, I-I can't. I-..." His whole body was rocking back against the other, not seeming to be able to stop his body's urging him to keep going while his soul felt like it was ready to shatter. "S-Saaaahaaaans...." His entire body shook as he sobbed to himself, his sockets shut tight to try and stem the flow of tears, but all it did was make it easier to picture that sharp face. That gentle voice speaking his name. "...he called me...angel..."

Ribcage-deep growls met his noises, teeth holding to the curve of bone, those eager hips meeting his having him drive harder into his depths, pulled in by those ectomuscles. His cries and tears were the first thing he saw when Paps pushed him back, even thoug he held him tight, his movements had stuttered to a halt under the other's grinding. Sans released his clawed hold on the iliac crest and the floor, cradling those smooth cheekbones as his own soul pulsed in regret. _I knew I was just trouble._ His thumbs wiped at the tears, even as more were trickling down to replace them, and he leane dhis brow to that perfect collarbone. "I'm sorry, Paps," he whispered, his voice cracked and downtrodden, "I told ya I didn't wanna hurt ya, sweetheart. And look what I did." He shifted, unable to dispel his magic quite right while buried almost to the hilt in that milking cunt, and he shuddered even when he did try. His body wanted it so much, both of theirs did, but he felt like he'd done enough damage. "I'm sorry, baby. You deserve better." Sans managed to shift himself free of those legs, instead letting his focus be on soothing the other monster, instead of himself.

"n-nooo... it's not you. it's not your fault at all, you didn't know." His face turned into those comforting hands and his body let out a slight shudder as the touch made his face feel so incredibly warm. Papyrus pressed a small kiss against the palm of a hand before finally giving a sniffle and peering up at that scarred face with a weak smile. "I-I'm sorry, Sans. I.... I want this. I want you. S- _so_ very, very much. I just..."His entire body protested as he pulled himself off that thick cock, whining at how incredibly empty he felt without it. "I just need a bit of time, I think. I'm sorry I couldn't... c-couldn't..." He whimpered again and brought himself in close to press his face to that heavy shoulder once again, his hands gripping at Sans's shirt as he wallowed in his failings. "I think... I could really use a drink right about now..." He let out a heavy sigh and slumped against that thick body, his body refusing to dispel even without the other magic inside, those sweet lips still dripping with nectar as it begged to be touched again.

He let his fingers keep caressing that sad, beautiful face, feeling an erotic shudder down his spine at the kiss, melting inside as that weak smile made him far more weak. "Shhh, Paps... you're perfect, sweetheart," he said, letting talon-tip trail light along his skull, hugging him in tight. Stars, he could still smell him, wet and needing and wanting... and he wanted soooo fucking bad to relieve that ache in them both. Sans brushed his sharp teeth in a kiss to his skull. "Sorry bout that too, baby. Ain't got a drop of booze in the house, an uh..." he flushed sheepishly, "Grillby would burn my ass if I showed up without any gold."


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh." His disappointment was obvious, but he didn't let it linger, instead focusing on something else entirely. Grillby. Of course he and his disgusting grease trap would continue to haunt him even through the alternate universes. "So... Not every monster is out to kill each other if Grillby is still running his... 'restaurant'. I thought... Hm. This is some curious information. Perhaps I can find a job down here as well. I'm... I'm not _weak_... I just... I just wish I didn't have to hurt anybody just to go outside. Why can't everyone just be nice to each other?" He puffed his cheeks out and shifted his hips, letting out an almost annoyed huff at how it refused to leave him alone. "Sans, I... hnnn... I-if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you... h-help me?" Those soft orange lights were pleading as he looked at his huskier companion and moved a little closer. "I don't want to be a burden on you. I... could help make your life easier if... if you'll just show me how."

"Well, bein' one of the strongest monsters in a given area does kinda give ya a lot of leeway," Sans said, rubbing his shoulder and arm, before hearing about the work. He gave a slight flinch at the thought of him being left on his own, even for a minute. He also could tell that the booze was a crutch for this Papyrus, just like for him, and he had a pang of regret for having cut off his own avenue of such relief. "Cuz it don't work that way here, sweetheart," he answered with all the disappointment he had in him. He wanted it to all be better, but wishing only went as far as yourself, and any monster that didn't fight back... well, they ended up dust and EXP for someone else. The next request had his animal instincts flare up, almost giddy to jump back on that ride, but he managed to squah it enough to not just start humping. When he came a little closer, tohugh, his hands trailed down his bare beons and slick ectoform, resting on the curve of his thigh. "Paps, you'll never be a burden on me. You never were to your own brother, and Boss never was to me. Why would that change?" Sans flicked his eyelights to the pleading orange ones, leaning in to clank their brows together. "You really wanna have me make ya feel better, baby? Lemme take care'a ya..." Sans' voice rolled over his cheekbone and earhole in a liquid smoke, trailing soft nibbles down his vertebrae, down that sternum, not stopping until he reached that smooth ectoform. Pressing his hands in hard along those thighs, he let his claws scratch ever so light, then was pulling his knees apart. "Stars, Paps... you smell like fuck'n heaven, you know that?"

"Well, I'll... I'll just have to find a way to become stronger. Or... m-make strong friends. I'm sure there's... other monsters who are as nice as you who just... who are afraid of letting down their defenses." The returned closeness had his soul fluttering in his chest again and he kept his eyes on that rugged face, his body instinctively moving into the touches. "Y-yes... please, I... it feels so warm, but... it almost hurts. N-no, not... _hurts_... maybe... a-aches... I think... th-that's the word I'm looking for." His skull was lit up as he gripped Sans' shoulders and leaned in closer, pulling him into a sweet kiss that quickly turned carnal as he let his tongue slip out with a needy moan. "Sss-Sans..... I... I need you." He kissed along the other's jaw and down his neck before releasing him and leaning back. "I-I... I-'ve never smelled so strongly before. Not even... hnnn... it's... it feels like too much." It felt like his bones were vibrating from the intensity of the heat inside of him and he brought a hand down between his own legs to try and dispel some of that ache himself. "Haaaah, I n-need it so bad, Sans."

"Mmm, yes you do, sweetheart," he purred, sockets hooding as he watched Papyrus' hand move along himself, licking his mouth before he kissed down that arm, pausing to lightly dig a tooth in at his wrist. Giving a heady growl, he flicked his gaze up as he moved his own hand to cover the slightly larger one, pressing their fingers hard into those puffy lips. "You're so fuckn wet, Paps... gonna slide right in, hard an deep. Then I'm not gonna stop til you're alll done..." Taking their hands away, he did just as he'd said he would, hilting in one firm thrust, hands at those hips as he gave a body-vibrating growl of pure pleasure, "aaah, _fuck_ , Paps..." Sans moaned, leaning down to take hold of a rib in his teeth, and started a steadily building pace, rutting in hard to that soaked tunnel with a smyphonay of rumbling growls as he let his ferality take over.

His entire body was on fire as Sans touched him, teeth parting to scream in pleasure as he was filled to the brim with that hot dick that stretched his walls in such a wonderful way. "Sans! Stars you feel so _good_!! Can you.... g-go any harder?" He let out a small squeal as his lover rubbed at just the right spot and had his tongue hanging from his mouth as he was ground down harder into the floor. "F-fucked on the floor... like some... cheap floozy...." He peered over at the filthy carpet and whimpered before arching his back and pushing himself harder on Sans's cock, feeling filthier by the second. "Y-yesssss~! D-don't stop! Don't ever stop, Sans! Fuck me like an animal! Ravage me!!" His eyelights were hazy from the heavy dose of pleasure and he all but screamed Sans's name as he came the first time, clenching down hard on his cock and grinding himself until he felt those warm fluids dripping past the hard length inside him. "M-moooore..." His dazed face looked up at the other and he brought his hand sup to pull him in for a heated kiss, whimpering into his mouth as his hips demanded so much more of him. "Please, Sans."

Being asked to go harder, Sans gave a heady, almost drunk, chuckle, lowering his teetht o nibble along a rib, then caress it with a lingering lick. "Such a needy lil whore, baby," he purred, hips bucking in hard with the last word, grinding into that sweet, tight heat around him. He shifted to where his legs were better braced on the floor, drawing one of those thighs up to straddle the other, rubbing in firm gyrations. "Like this, Paps? Ya wanna have all this dick usin' ya as a fucktoy, sweetheart?" his words were more grrowl than speech at this point, eyelights gone totally feral and sex-hazed as he drove in hard, dragging that eager, willing flesh up to himself. That first orgasm was ridden through, still keeping his heavy pace, sliding his fanged maw over to grip a rib once that mouth was done kissing at him. Those demanding hips were being pushed down even as he would arch them up to meet his thrusts, grinding the larger monster into the carpet with thick, hungry grunts. He didn't let up until he felt him tightening again, and that was only to plunge in deep to make sure all that hot spunk was filling his lover, biting down on a rib and letting rolling growls take over his own orgasm had him in a whited-out daze. Sans kept still as he finished unloading, and once Paps moved again, it seemed to trigger him to keep going, that rumble from before echoing in his bones as he was pulling Paps up to him for more.

As much as he'd loved Boss saying those dirty things to him, hearing the words come from Sans's mouth with that voice and that face... His skull was on fire as he turned away, trying to hide his shame. The rough skeleotn was making him feel so... _filthy_. "Y-yes! P-please! Use me as your little sextoy! Fill me up, Sans!" Tears streamed down his face as he dared to look back up at his lover, watching as he took him just how he wanted and when he was spent, he finally loosened his legs and relaxed against the ground, aching in all the best ways. "Sans.... You..." It took only a moment for him to catch his breath and after he did, he quickly rolled the other monster ove ronto his back, smiling down warmly at him as his hips shifted at a far slower pace. "You're amazing." He leaned down, taking the other's smaller hands into his own and pinning them over his head before pressing a soft kiss to those fangs... and then the moment of softness was over. His hips took on a far more demanding pace and once he got comfortable he started taking that dick even harder than before, his back arching as he cried out for all the Underground to hear him. "Sssssaaaa- _HAAAANS_ ~!" He gushed over that thick cock and slowed down only enough to move his hands to his lover's chest, pulling him in for another peck of a kiss before hiding his face in that rough neck and biting just beneath his collar with a needy whimper. "It's... s-s-so.... _goooood_ ~! I c-can't stop. You feel... stars, you feel _amazing_ , brother."

He certainly didn't mind letting the other skeleton take over, grinding his hips up and gripping those shifting thighs as he took him in like a well-seasoned whore. He rolled into those almost perfect motions of that lanky, firm body, growling and grunting his pleasure as he let the other ride him as hard as he liked. His next orgasm had him crying with how good that pussy felt clamping down around him, and he damn-near roared when those smooth teeth bit at him, redoubling his fervor in the wake of that whimper. Then the words caught up to him, and Sans gritted his teeth a moment. "All fer you, baby," he breathed, "all fer ya Paps, fuckn... take all ya need."

"Th-thaaaank y-hoooooou~! Hnnnnyeeeh! Sans!" His arms wrapped around that thick body as he came again, his entire body melting ontop of the other skeleton until nothing was moving but those softly swaying hips that couldn't seem to get enough. "I... need...." His voice was ragged from the screaming, but still soft and needy as he whispered in Sans's earhole. "S-stars, I need a nap. I feel... exhausted. H-... _how_ do I feel exhausted?" He'd been able to go ages without sleep and now it was like he couldn't get enough. Was intercourse really such a draining activity? Apparently he'd been missing out on quite the workout opportunity in his old life... but then he'd never really had anyone to... His arms squeezed around Sans as he let out another whimper. "I'm... I'm sorry for... my slip of tongue earlier. I know... you're not him. I just... I just miss him so much. Not that that was a very appropriate way to go about it." He buried his heated face further into the crook of the other's neck until he felt himself calming down, then he slowly extracte dhimself and sat up with a sad, teary smile. "Could we... maybe take a nap together? In..." He glanced over at the couch, but quickly returned his gaze to the stocky skeleton still buried deep inside of him. "In a bed?"

"Hey, didn't I say ya don't need ta apologize ta me, sweetheart?" he murmured, rubbing the back of that flushed skull, chuckling to himself, "I'm not upset, Paps. Yer deal'n wit' a whole load of shit." He hugged around that admittedly exhausted skele, nuzzling licking kisses up against those smooth bones as he made soft rumbling growls of his own, sockets hooded. Sans felt liek the other had really done a good number on him, and he wholeheartedly agreed to that nap. "Sure we can. Just gotta get upstairs," Sans said with a grin, "though I dunno -how- ya could consider mh bed much better than the couch. I mean, you've prolly got an idea how bad it was before..." _Oh, now I've made myself sad. Fuck sake._ Sans turned his head a moment, scratching his chin to try to hide the look he'd had, turning the corner sof his sharp mouth up a little more. "Heh, but if ya insist."

"I do. And do not worry. Now that I'm here, there will be far fewer messes for you to worry about. Once we're well-rested, I'll get to work picking up around here and doing a bit of laundry." He playfully poked at Sans's shirt befor eleaning in to claim a kiss and nuzzle happily against his nosebone. "And afterwards... we can talk. About how I'm going to fit in here. About our financial situation. About us." He gave his lover a shy smile before slowly pulling himself up to his feet, his legs trembling beneath him like a newborn foal until he straightened himself up and forced his legs to listen. He helped the other to his feet as well before turning for the stairs, not bothering with clothing as he headed up, bypassing Boss's room without so much as a glance on his way to the room down the hall. The dust and the musty smell hit him and all he could think was how very dead it felt in there. _And I'm going to breathe every bit of life into it that I can._

His grin turned a little less genuine as Paps walked away. He looked so much like Boss... he felt like his soul was going to break. As much as he missed his brother, Sans knew that Paps was hurting twice as much. He gritted his teeth with a soft growl, looking over at the kitchen a moment before he made himself get up. He didn't feel a lick of shame for making his way over and up on all fours, short tail flicking in a slow wave once he got to the top of the stairs. Boss had always said it made him look like one of the damn dogs, but somehow he also knew it was what had those same dogs so accepting of him. Waiting just outside the door, he paused and let his claws grab at the ragged and torn carpet. Clawmarks were the main decor of his walls, as well as a small collection of scorch marks and unidentifiable stains. The pile of clothing over the bed was coated in similar, as well as trash and cigarette butts. Papyrus looked so out of place, standing there, clean and smooth and beautiful. Sans hunkered down more, shoulders hunched and tail tucked. _He deserves better..._ Tipping his crimson eyelights up, he wondered just what all he could even say to him. There was only so much of the underground that could be different enough to need explaining. And he already had gotten some of that information from Boss...

Papyrus wasted no time in getting to work picking everything off the bed and settling the clothing into different piles out of habit alone. With the bed finally uncovered, he looked over the clawed up bed and its stained sheets, shaking his head with a sigh before turning to wak out the door and stopping when he noticed the smaller skele curled up on the carpet. With a bright smile, he walked over and scooped him up into his arms, hugging him close and nuzzling his face against the other. "Do not worry, Sans. I saw a well-maintained blanket in the hall closet. We should sleep wonderfully on it." He slowly rubbed his brow against the side of Sans's head and felt his soul tighten in his chest. "I would sleep comfortably anywhere so long as you're beside me." He pressed a kiss to the side of his skull and let him down, then turned to head into the hall to grab the blanket. Once it was draped over the bed, he went to reclaim his small skele, pulling him into bed before tugging the edge of the blanket over both of them, turning them into a skeleton-filled burrito. "I'm so happy you're here. Please.... p-please be here when I wake up, okay?" He hid his face with a pitiful whimper, curling further into his feral lover's shoulder as he shivered and tried to relax enough to sleep... but her knew it would be no easy task.

He still wasnt used to being picked up like this, but Sans felt himself relax more as Paps nuzzled him, his hands holding to those lean arms as he looked up with almost shy, nigh-puppyish eyelights. He felt like he was just going to make things worse again if he opened his mouth, so when he was set back down, he just fiddled with the end of his tail, picking at a spot that looked to be used to the brunt of his attention. Again he was lifted, and he clung to the larger skeleton like he didn't want put down. He felt a little better when he was carried, and it'd been so long since he'd trusted anyone to do so. Been so long since anyone was close enough to even hold him, let alone bring him in snug and warm under a blanket. "I'll... I'll try my best, Paps," he choked, unsure if whatever took him away from Boss would happen again. He almost hoped it would, really. Boss was better, not a feral mess like he'd gone to. He ducked his head a little, feeling self-conscious about what he was adding. "I-if the dogs show up, um... th-they howl outside ta let me know... an... and they sometimes can spare me some food, if it's been a good week," Sans added in a low voice. Part of him didn't want to admit it was pretty much trash, just really good trash. Edible, most of the time. The dogs weren't picky, they could eat a lot worse shit than he could. "Um... th-they've been kinda like... i dunno, try'n ta get me ta join them. Since... since Boss..." he cut himself off with a low noise, turning his head, "y'know."

"Hmmmm.... well, if that's true, then... perhaps there is some hope for this place after all." He snugged that small skele in closer and pressed a kiss right between his sockets. "If they are helping you in your time of need, they cannot be all bad. Perhaps I could meet them. If they are helping you, then maybe... we could find a way to become friends. Or... at least, be at peace with each other." He tipped his skull to look down at Sans, seeing that familiar smooth skull for a fleeting moment before he tipped it up to look at his face. "But if not, I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I've already lost two people I love, I won't lose a third." He pressed another kiss to those sharp fangs and smiled, his thumb rolling over a round cheek before releasing him and giving him that heartwarming smile. "If you wish to join them, I won't stop you, but... now that I'm here, I'm here for you. To love and protect you as long as you'll have me, darling. Now... close your eyes and try to get some rest, alright? Restoration of energy is very important when one wishes to be in their best shape for survival." He slipped his arms back around that stocky figure and nuzzled his face against him with a happy little smile.

Sans curled in a bit more, tucking himself tighter agaisnt the other skeleton as he spoke. "I... I dunno. Not... heh, not as good out in the weather as them mutts," he said in a soft, quiet tone, though it waivered a bit. He hooded his sockets shut after another long, longing gaze up at that lanky monster, then cuddled into those arms and tried to sleep. It took him a long time ot doze off, being so used to burrowing into that couch and being on his own, but once he slipped off, he was as relaxed as he'd been in years. He dreamt of Boss, and this Papyrus, seeing them sitting somewhere sunny, with water trickling around their bare feet. A wooden dock, it looked like, but the glare was harsh, and he was too far away to make out what they said to each other. He felt his breath catch in his chest, his soul aching as he wanted to throw himself over to them, to hear Boss' voice again, even in one of those hrash quips he'd make that was his own way of saying tender words to his older brother. Saying them out loud, where Sans culd hear him, and he felt his soul breaking a little more once the sun set, leaving him alone in the darkness. But it didn't last, a few stars twinkled out, and the moon showed him where Papyrus was sitting in that same place, alone, without anyone there beside him. Shufflig closer, he was about to greet the other when the yips and howls of the dogs stirred him swiftly awake, and Sans groaned as he rolled in place. Looking over at Papyrus, he didn't want to get up, but the dogs only came when they had something worth bringing, and he knew the other monster needed better food than he'd stomach.

Every time he felt himself beginning to doze, he forced himself back awake and gave his Sans a little squeeze for comfort... for both of them. _If I don't sleep... he can't disappear. Please... **Please** don't let him disappear._ He watched that scarred face when he was sure the other was sleeping... he looked so upset. With a sad smile, he snuggled him a little closer and let himself rest as much as he felt safe to. When he heard the soft crunch of someone outside, it made him huddle closer to his lover, his skull turned as he stared at the wall, listening hard for more noises, which in turn just caused him to jump even harder when they started making such a ruckus. "Stars! They're so noisy! I suppose when you travel in a group there's less reason to fear from being heard." With Sans awake, he shifted up enough to wiggle out of the blanket, still keeping an arm around the other as he sat up and looked down at him, those soft citrusy eyes filled with absolute adoration. "Should I go introduce myself?" He shifted again, this time moving himself over his small skele while keeping the arm around him and leaning down to let his teeth brush against those fangs as he spoke. "Or perhaps you want to keep me your little secret for now?" He chuckled softly to himself before pressing into a kiss that led him back onto the bed where he finally released him and sat up straight to look around at the recreation of the Dump in Waterfall... at least it was less wet.

"Yeah, numbers game favors em," he said in a low voice, gruff and sleepy from waking. At Papyrus' question, he shifted in place, though he didn't get much time ot think once that kiss was pressing him down into the bed. A loose growl rumble din him, tail flicking even after he rolled to his front, looking down towards where another yip was calling out to him. Crawling off the bed, he prodded about and got dressed, evne if it was kind of ragged and not in the best of shape. He was used to it, and the dogs were too. "They'll smell ya on me anyhow," Sans said once he was ready to head down, still on all fours. He didn't wait, heading over to the front door to unlock it and pull it open. The moemnt it had room, three large, fluffy white dogs pushed their way in, closing the door behind them to keep from letting less doggish, much colder fluff, from coming in too.  
"Pup, we found you another thing of flour," Doggo said, pulling the half-full bag out of his inventory, nuging it closer before Dogaressa was sitting up beside him, checking him over thoroughly.  
"Oh, Pup's had a wash and meal," she said, sounding happy about it, "good, you'll not stay fit if you stay messy."  
"Heh, thanks Res," Sans said in a soft voice, keeping his head low and tail tucked.  
"Pup doesn't have to stay all by himself," Dogamy reminded, his usual prod to join in, but got a swat from his mate.  
"Pup can do as he wants, we're here for his benefit, not ours."

It took Papyrus much longer to get dressed, seeing as he was currently naked and in the room of someone much smaller than himself. He finally settled on a baggy shirt that seemed like it would fit like a dress on Sans, even after having the lower half ripped off enough to still show off a bit of those iliac crests that peeked over the hem of some shorts that rose about mid-femur. Even with his more risque bits covered, he still felt self-conscious when he opened the door to meet their guests. His cheekbones were a soft orange as he made his way down the stairs, watching his feet until he was halfway down the stairs, but once he finally looked up and recognized those fluffy dog monsters, even past their mangy appearance, his face lit up with a smile. "Hello there! It is nice to meet you!" As much as he wanted to rush up with his usual exuberance, he made himself take it slow so he didn't startle anybody. "Sans tells me you've been helping him since his brother passed away. It makes me very glad to hear!" His hand slid up along the back of the smaller skele's shirt, fingers barely grazing his spine as he gave the others his most brilliant smile. "I _do_ hope that we can be friends!"

The three heads had shot up, ears alert, when the first creak of the floor announced Papyrus' presence, but the married pair stared with slackened jaws once he reached them. Doggo, being unable to see him as well, didn't take any real note of his appearance, but his voice had his black-and-white head cock. When he got near Sans, they seemed to fluff their hackles, but seeing the smaller skeleton not respond in a negative way, Dogaressa was first to speak up.  
"You look very much like Boss," she said, the question very clear in her voice, thought she cleared her throat and continued, "Pup lost his pack, we have many in ours." Sans shifted a bit under that touch, finding his voice once Dogamy seemed like he was going to come up closer to sniff.  
"Ah, he's uh... he's part of my pack now," Sans said, tipping his head before adding, "but we'd like to keep contact with yours. Y'all've been good ta me, and I ain't gonna forget that, Res."  
"Of course Pup," she said, interrupting her mate, who had opened his muzzle, "Boss had been very good to our pack, and it is the least we can do to keep an eye on you and your pack."  
"Grillby still wants his gold," Doggo reminded once the female seemed to be done talking, "he's not happy but he's not gonna turn ya away on sight, neither."  
"Uh... I'm tryn..." Sans mumbled, tucking his tail as he looked between the three canids, "I'll bring it when I can. Ain't comin' otherwise, I know better..."  
"Well, we've got to go hunting, Pup," Dogamy said, his mate finally letting him speak, "if we get anything we'll bring it to yer pack." Sans gave a slight nod, and the dogs hurried out the door, Dogaressa looking back to give Papyrus a doggish smile, tongue almost lolling out, before they disappeared into the snow. Looking back over after making sure the door was locked, Sans scratched along the side of his head, unsure how to proceed.

The mention of being a part of Sans' pack had him perking and smiling warmly down at his lover, tempted to add to the comment, but he wasn't so sure if it would be welcome after just meeting the canids. When the went to leave, Papyrus beamed at them, waving them off with a hearty farewell before turning to Sans with an almost mischeivous twinkle in his eyes. "A part of your pack, hm?" With a smirk, he scooped the flour up into one hand and headed for the kitchen to put it up. It would be one less thing to worry about in this mess of a house. Though, if he couldn't wander about outside much in this universe, he'd be thankful for having so much to do until he was ready. For now, though, his focus was completely on the smaller skeleton. Without hesitation, he lifted him up into his arms and moved to the nearest wall to press him against it, his face nuzzling playfully along his jaw. "If we're using canine terms, would that make us... mates?" He chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to those sharp teeth. "Hm... does this mean we'll have to fight for dominance? I wouldn't mind a bit of a struggle while we snuggle." His giggles didn't stop as he nibbled at his lover's neck, his body wiggling happily in those ill-fitted clothes. "However, if you'd prefer, we could clean up this house or figure out how to deal with Grillby." He leaned back to rest his brow against Sans's, looking into those crimson eyelights with a hungry expression that had nothing to do with food.


	11. Chapter 11

He was steadily getting to like having that larger monster scoop him up and hold him, and couldn't help but flick his tail in a momentary wag when he asked about the actual build of their 'pack', making him flush a bit as he looked away after that kiss, giving room for him to attack his neck, garnering a heady, full-body growl that shook him in his arms. Being reminded of Grillby, he flinched, his expression going a little more apologetic. "Ah... well, I don't think Grillbz would be happy at all tah see me without so much as a coin fer him... so..." he let his words trail off, meeting that gaze with almost demanding fervor, grin returning with his feral noises. "Yer bark ain't as bad as mah bite, sweetheart. Ya wanna get dominated, I'll be happy ta drive ya inta the carpet again." Sans' voice had gone deeper and more gravelly, each syllable damn near rough. Being more focused, his curled form clung to Papyrus, growling with that joker's grin before licking his sharp fangs. "I r'member someone bein all kinds of a dirty whore fer my dick... ya need remind'n who that was, baby?" His tail was slashing in hard wags, eyelights gone back to excited slits, body positively reeking of an intent that would be violent if it weren't so sexually charged. "Ya wanna be my mate? Then i'mma mate ya til ya can't fuck'n -stand- Paps."

Seeing him go shy from speaking about being his mate, to turning into that hungry little beast... it sent a shiver down his spine that had him shifting the other skeleton a bit more firmly against the wall. "Is that right?" His whole body was flushing from the insult, but he wouldn't let it distract him, lifting him higher to nip at his clavicle and let his hands wander a bit before one slipped beneath his shirt and pressed against his spine to pin it against the wall, his strength more than sufficient to keep him up with one hand. "Keep speaking like that and we might have to see how bad my bite is." His free hand slipped beneath his shirt and stroked tenderly against his ribs as he nuzzled into his chest. "I do..." He flicked his gaze up to that sweet, scarred face, blushing profusely as his soul drummed in his chest. "Want to be your mate, that is... I'd... I'd love nothing more." The hand around his spine pulled him down a bit more until he could plant a kiss on those sharp fangs. "Even to just be your little pet... so long as I could be near you and love you fiercely... that would be enough." He slid him down lower and pressed his hips between those thick femurs, the stiffness of his formed magic pressing against him as his hands lifted up to cup his face as he looked at him. "I want to be yours, Sans. However you'll have me."

Pressed to the wall, he had a chorus of heavier growls rumbling in his body, eyelights going thinner and brighter, though the sound of that voice kept him from going too far into the wild beast he'd cultivated over time. Now, he just brushed at it, fueling him as he rumbled at the other, once he was done with words and gentle touches. "I'll have ya right now," he half-snarled, legs grabbing to buck himself against that cock, eyes glaring with nigh-unnerving determination right into those softer citrus-hued ones. It calmed him enough to not throw Paps down and tear his clothing out fot he way, gave him just enough control to arch himself, pulling the larger monster harder into him, even still pinned tot he wall, crawling up to gaze down at him. He growled, a deep, velvety sound that would send lesser monsters running for their life, dark red tongue curling around his fangs before he gripped him tighter. "Yer all mine," he rasped, leaning in to bite down at his neck, his shoulder, anywhere his teeth could grab, and he didn't stop until he'd pulled those clothes away and had his tongue curling teasingly at that hard magic. He didn't tend it for long, instead grabbing those long legs and pulling him down to the floor, bracing over that lean body as if he were bristling in place, gazing over his prize. He didn't admire for long, working his hands into those ill-fittign shorts and kneading the tender flesh. "Fuckn mine."

Laughter bubbled up and just as quickly died down, turning into gasps and moans as he felt those sharp fangs digging into bone, leaving marks on his otherwise pristine figure. "S-Sans..." He braced himself against the wall and bucked into that teasing tongue, doing nothing to stop the flow of noises that were escaping him from every turn, making his yelp all the louder when he was taken to the floor. "Yours... a-all-!!!" He whimpered when he felt clawed hands wrap around that sensitive magic, falling flat against the floor as he let his hips pump eagerly at his hand. "All yours, Sans. I'm... haaaah.... I've n-never been good at... t-taking control." He tipped his head up with a lust-drunken grin, watching his feral lover for a moment before reaching a hand down to cup his face... then curled around behind his neck to jerk him forwards, moving in for a kiss while the rest of his body shifted, trying to pull himself over the smaller figure, his free hand moving swiftly to tug at his shorts, trying to get them out of the way. "But I always have enjoyed learning new things." He chuckled and pressed those hips between his legs, humping eagerly at him while his hands went to work trying to remove the other's shirt.

He'd given such a wicked grin as that lanky skele started coming undone, but his spine stiffened and eyelights went to slivers when he was forced back, his growls turning to snarls as he wriggled in place under the other, feeling so much smaller when pinned. As he let Paps focus on his shirt, he shifted up and took a hefty bite against the lower part of his neck, above the collarbone, holding firm as his rumbling noises continued. His teeth sunk in only enough to hold, not even bringing any marrow to the surface, or even hard neough to leave much in the way of marks when he'd let go. Legs spred to either side of those lean hips, he shifted to where he was almost crouching while on his back, shoulders pressed into the carpet, and the rest of him working to tumble the other monster back again, still letting his warning noises vibrate against his neck. Sans didn't want to hurt Paps, but he'd be damned if he didn't give him the struggle he'd hinted at, to regain control. He tugged and twisted, his tongue sliding against the bones inside his maw.

Papyrus froze at the feel of those fangs on his neck, the shirt only halfway off as he let out a surprised gasp and held still, not wanting to be accidentally hurt by the shark-like teeth. "S-Sans..." His breathing quickened as he was pushed back a bit as the other fought for dominance, but once he realized the game was on, the corners of his mouth curled in a breathless smile. "M-my, my. You must not be... th- _that_ interested in... b-being on top. Not... that I mind much." He let his body slacken without giving the other an inch, slowly falling further down on top of his... _mate_. Just thinking the word had him whimpering and pressing hips in more forcefully between those struggling femurs, wanting to feel his lover's body against that dripping length. "I want... I want to fuck you, Sans. I want to feel how tight you are... I can already feel how badly your body wants me." Freeing his hands from the shirt, he wrapped his arms around that smaller body, holding him close without doing anything to dislodge those fangs from his neck. If he was being honest, it felt quite amazing. He could feel every bit of that feral, sexual energy his companion had coursing through his body and it made his hips pump even more eagerly against him. "Stars, Sans... This.... you....haaah, I _need_ you." With a frustrated 'Nyeh' he shifted his legs to lift himself up with the smaller skele still in his arms. "But I'm not going to have you on the floor like some animal." A grin curled on his face as he started for the stairs, the wily monster in his arms (as well as the one between his legs) making his ability to walk very difficult.

As the larger monster let himself weigh down on him, Sans ground himself harder up into that frame, snarls increasing the longer he was kept there. Words hardly meant much to the other skeleton, barely comprehending as he pushed himself hard against everything of Papyrus, even that throbbing warm length. Even hugged in, he kept his bite to that lower throat, squeezing just a touch more as he was carried. He'd begun to hump against the other, feeling the heat of that length that was drawing his attention in, and he rumbled as Papyrus began climbing the stairs, making his ascent even more difficult by grinding into his hip and thigh. That short whip of a tail slashed in the air, sometimes grazing the two of them as Sans pushed himself more into that grip. He felt the way that other body wanted his, would pulse with desire to fuck, and he wheezed a low, almost gutteral noise as his own ectoform joined the moment they were closer to that mess of a room. Grinding himself against that length, he let Paps feel the throb of his own crimson length against that larger one.

"Hnnnn...nyehhhh.... you're... m-making it very difficult to...s-stand, Sans..." The trek down the hall was nearly torturous as the temptation to simply throw the other skele to the ground became almost unbearable. But he would not be thwarted so easily! Using the wall to keep himself up for the last few feet, he finally made it through the door and let gravity do most of the work to get them to the bed. Even while letting himself drop onto the mattress, he was careful not to be too rough with his little mate, keeping himself from squishing him when they fell. "Sans... I would like to kiss you... but you seem awfully determined to keep hold of my neck..." He pressed his face to the side of Sans's skull, letting out his own soft growl as he pressed that girthy length against the crimson body beneath him, slowly rolling his hips in a teasing hump. "I want to fill you up, Sans..." One hand released the smaller skele and reached down, easily taking both lengths into his large hand and stroking them together as he continued that increasingly energetic roll of his hips. "Please, Sans..." His voice was a pleading whisper near his lover's ear, his whole body aching for him. " _Please_ let me fuck you..."

He didn't care what Paps tried, he just held on, rocking his entire self into that lanky frame that held him aloft, and the moment he was braced on the bed, he was using all four limbs to shove at him, even with his fangs still around his throat. He heard the soft pleas, but growled, knowing it was a ruse to get free. He held his prize, even when the hand was shifting over the both of their cocks, and Sans didn't want to let go. His growls echoed into the bone as his fingers tightened around his ribs, hips joining in the rhythm of the other's length and strokes. Oh stars, he could feel how hard Papyrus was, how wet and thick he was... and he gave another thick snarl, opening his mouth and releasing his throat to try once more to move him over. But just enough to roll in place, arching his back to rub up into that lap, spine pressed up against his sternum, tongue lolling as his words were rasped with nigh-feral noises. "Fuckn... prove it then..." he said, body undulating under the other's, still feeling that long cock alongside his own, shuddering down to his marrow, "if ya wanna... be in top... make it... worth mah time, sweetheart..."

Those words were all the permission he needed and with his neck finally released, he pulled back his head to look down at that horny little skeleton, the sight of him arching into him had a heavy shudder running down his spine and he grinned almost wickedly down at his mate. "Are you saying..." He slid his thick cock between the plump cheeks of his ass, his pre covered length already getting it nice and slick. "...that this might not be worth your time?" He let out a soft humming noise as he continued to tease and stroke, letting one hand guide his cock while the other pressed against Sans's spine to keep him still. "Perhaps I should simply take care of this myself..." His voice got softer and he pressed the very tip of that cock against the eager ass in front of him, but instead of pressing himself inside he let the guiding hand slowly begin to pump at the bright orange magic that began leaking even more heavily against that tight entrance. "Nyeh... Sans...." He pressed into that round ass a bit more, his hips unable to stay still as he kept pumping with bony fingers... but he wanted something softer. Stars did he want it... With a frustrated grunt he pushed himself harder into his lover, letting out a strained 'Nyeh' as he felt that tight hole constricting against the head of his cock, letting it sit for only a second before pushing in more and more, stretching that tight hole to its limit until he gave a hard, final thrust and seated himself completely inside. With the hardest part over, he let himself lean over ontop of his mate, his arms wrapping around his waist as he buried his face into his shoulder, panting heavily as he started slowly humping against him, keeping himself under control for as long as he could stand it. "Do you like... being fucked like an animal, Sans?" He gave him a harsh thrust and lifted his head enough to run his tongue along the back of his shoulder blade and along the back of his neck. "Is that why you struggled so much?" He chuckled and began pumping into him in short, hard strokes, squeezing his arms down lower near his hips. "Are you trying to be... oh, what's the term... alpha? Is that it? Well, no matter..." He leaned up enough to give a good hard bite to the back of his neck, growling softly as his hips began to pump harder into that needy hole, the motions making the bed rock even without a frame beneath it. When he came he nearly snarled, pushing himself in as far as he could before finally releasing his neck and leaning up, one hand gripping a fat hip while the other reached down to take hold of that little tail, holding it up out of the way as he continued pressing in at a slower pace. "I'm going to make you enjoy being beneath me..."

The rebuttal had Sans growl deep along his ribs and ectobelly, gaze tilting up to see that teasing voice, looking all the world like someone who would bite your dick off if he didn't get his way. But he'd never hurt Paps - it wasn't in his nature. Especially not when he could give a wicked grin and rumble out a rebuttal of his own. "I dunno, Paps, Seems like ya should if yer not gonna use it right," he said, then arched back into that leaking tip, rocking his hips to have it tease right back at him. Feeling him pressing in, he arched to where his chest was pressing to the bed, arms stretched out to work himself back harder, tongue lolling out further the more cock he took. A gutteral sound started, and it seemed as if it grew the more of Papyrus he had inside him, a pleased noise that gave no uncertain terms how well that accomidating that length was making the darker monser feel. The humping was met with returned shifting, tipping his head to allow that lick to go up his neck without a hitch, his growls and rumbling little moans the only answer he'd give Paps. A sharper, wavering gasp was the reply to that bite, hips perking up further to grinding back into his thrusts, tongue drooling on the bed, licking his fangs on occasion, then giving a gasp that turned into a grinning purr as he felt that release and the way Paps moved to grip at him. He peeked up at the way his lover was repositioned, his face still in the bed and his ass up as high as he could. "Oh you think that, huh baby? You try..." he said, even as he was gryating his hips and rocking himself hard into that thick magic, "I'd like ta see me where I don't wanna fuck yer pussy wide open. Cuz I bet you'll miss when I fuck -you- like an animal. When ya don't gotta do nothin but scream fer me when I come in ya.... I can be lazy, though, Paps. I can let ya do all the work," he said, a grin curling even more in those fangs as his shifting ceased, just sitting there waiting for what the other skeleton would do. Though his muscles cleanched and tugged for more, that was all he seemed to allow, aside from what of his bony tail wasn't being held wagging in slow shifts. "Have fun, sweetheart," he added, turning to rest his jaw on the mattress, sockets hooded shut.

Watching the other skeleton be a little brat was actually rather endearing and he let his hips shift nice and slow as he watched. "That's my good boy. Just lie there and let me take care of you." He smirked and pressed himself in nice and deep, the feel of those pulling muscles making him groan with pleasure. "You feel amazing, dearest. Is your ass this eager with _everyone_ who takes it?" Those bright orange hearts were twinkling with mischeif as he let himself enjoy their little game, his hips smacking in noisily as he took long, fast strokes that had his head swimming in lust. After pulling himself out in one smooth motion, he reached down to those hips and in one easy motion, he flipped Sans onto his back and just as smoothly, positioned himself over him and pressed himself back inside, that loving gaze trained on his little mate's face. "I love it when you fuck me, Sans. You're wild and you make me feel amazing." His elbows rested at either side of his lover's skull, his face nuzzling into the side of his skull as he whispered against it. "Do.... do I make you feel good, too, Sans?" His face was burning with embarassment as he felt that need for confirmation, not even knowing if he'd get so much from the other monster. But he _needed_ it. "Haaaah.... my wild mate... my gorgeous, feral little beasty.... I'm going to fill you to the brim, until you can't hold any more... until you're a complete mess.... Until that plump little ass puts the rest of this room to shame." He chuckled and lifted his skull until his brow was resting against the other's, his hips moving hard enough to start pushing the smaller skele down the mattress with each thrust. "I love you, Sans. I love making you feel good. I love... when you make _me_ feel good. I'm going... to make you feel good... for the rest of your life... if you'll let me. Sans.... I'm yours, Sans. Yours as... long as you want me. Yours... to do with... as you please. Please, Sans.... Use me. Use me however you like. I love you.... haaaahn.... I love you so _much_." He whimpered and clenched his sockets shut as he felt that thick length throb as he filled his lover again, that hot, sticky magic leaking out when he started pulling out to thrust even deeper, making sure his lover felt every bit of it.

Being called a 'good boy' had the smaller skeleton chuckle as he did indeed let that other monster take care of him, shifting to really get that cock in as far as it'd go, moaning in his throat as Paps increased his tempo. Being flipped had him growl, eyelights trained up at the hearted orange ones, but that smile was all for his lover getting his way. His sounds shifted to low purring moans as he slid back in, legs arcing up to grip him as he stayed put a moment, feeling the way his own fat red length was starting to dribble wetness across his belly. "Ohhho baby," he growled, lifting himself to kiss and lick at that collarbone and 'throat', "you make me feel all the right ways, Paps." His words devolved into rumbling noises, growls laced inside his moans as he bucked his hips to keep taking that lengthy magic, licking his teeth before he arched up more and reclaimed the front of his neck in those sharp teeth. Sans growled and bit down harder as Paps filled him again, panting against his vertebrae as he picked up the pace again. Then he hit just the rigt angle, and he loosed his neck with a gasp, tongue sliding out of his mouth as he pressed his shoulders down into the mattress and thrusted himself up into that driving cock. "Ah, fuck Paps... I love ya so fuck'n much... ah... ah fuck, keep doin' that sweetheart, goddamn you're worth all my time." His body ached for more, even after a rumbling, growling orgasm that had his front soaked in cum. He needed more. Lifting a bit, he shifted to urge Papyrus down on his back, rolling him into his spot and giving a heavy, rippling growl of delight. "Ohhhhoooo fuck, Paps.... ya feel bigger when I'm on top..." he said, eyelights rolling up as he fully impaled himself on that cock, his own slapping back and forth between their bellies as he worked his pace up faster. Driving himself up and down his lover until he felt fit to burst again, tongue lolling as he painted another splash of color over that orange belly. "Ahhh, so fuck'n good, Paps..." he said, the words barely discernable over his feral noises, driving him to ride on the other harder until he'd peak again.

"N-Nyeeeeh~!" It was all Papyrus could do to stay focused on his lover, his hands gripping those hips that seemed made especially for him, giving him a hold that made it easier to lift and slam that smaller monster onto his cock like a toy, the smell of that messy red cum making his head spin. "Saaaans! You... c-can do _better_ than that." He grinned up at him, taking one hand off his hip while continuing to pound at him with those eager hips, his freed hand going to that slippery length and giving it a nice hard squeeze before he started pumping out even more of a mess while fucking him from beneath. "I can... g-go for _hours_. You're... g-going to pass out... eventually... and then... I'll... k _keep_ using you.... until I'm spent. How... does that sound?" His back arched as he pressed himself deep inside that tight hole and filled it, shuddering a bit at the goopy mess he'd made inside of the other that was squishing all around his cock and making such lewd noises when he caught his breath and started fucking him again. He slowed the pace of his hips, only to increase his pumping on that fat red cock, relishing the way those slick fluids mae it so easy for him to glide over it, squeezing it in a way that made him have to force his way back into that waiting hand before he squeezed him out to repeat the process. "You look absolutely _gorgeous_ up there, my little beasty."

Riding high on that other skele, Sans gave a throaty half-growl, half-laugh, slamming down harder than he was forced. He clenched tight as he rocked himself in place, grinnign down at that other monster. "I don't doubt ya can, sweetheart. Yer gonna be fuck'n me even with me snooz'n. Get me wake'n up sore and satisfied, huh? Sounds like a dream." His tongue lolled out with another moan as Paps filled him, holding still as he accepted that load and still craved more. Getting gripped, he snarled and began vigourously thrusting into that tight grip, panting out past his groans until he was splashing his mate's front with even more of that slick red magic. "Ah, fuck, Paps... ya gonna make me _blush_ bein' all sweet like that." Shifting himself on that lap, he finished with his little breather and was doing a full-length ride on that cock, almost pulling himself all the way off before taking him to the hilt again, forcing out more nigh-roaring moans as he rode without pause, working for another filling from that lannky monster. Even if it took all the energy he had left, feeling his perception fading in and out, but dear stars he was going to have Papyrus come again.

After a few harsh strokes from that eager skeleton, Papyrus let out a desperate noise and pushed himself and his lover off the bed without unseating him, an arm wrapping behind him as he turned and pinned him up against the wall. The harsh thuds echoed through the room as he fucked him hard, his breath coming out in moans and gasps as he buried himself to the hilt again and again, keeping that wriggly skele against the hard surface behind him. " I do... e-enjoy seeing you blush. It... m-makes you look.... c- _cute_." Even through his heavy breathing he smiled, his free hand gripping hard at a plump hip as he drove himself in harder, slowing his pace as he felt himself nearing another peak, going at an almost excruciatingly slow pace when he felt he was about to blow. "I love you, Sans. I'm going to make you blush and feel good for the rest of your life. It's the only thing I want. It's the only thing I need." With a whimpering growl he shoved himself har dup inside his mate and let out another of those heavy loads, feeling it sap his energy in a way he wasn't quite used to. When he finished, he slumped backwards onto his heels, still holding Sans ontop of him, both arms hugging him close as his face rested in the crook of his neck, that ragged breathing slowing down the longer he rested. "I.... s-stars, I think I need a _nap_."

Up at the wall, head tipped back to not stifle any of the noises Paps forced through him, he moaned louder, eyelights rolling back before he hooded his sockets shut. His moan thickened and growled as he felt that filling, gripping tight to the other monster, soul pulsing even as he quieted and relaxed, getting to that nap before Papyrus had even nuzzled in closer to him. Sans' limbs were half-limp, his grip on those ribs almost locked, and his short bony tail flicking on occasion, rumbling with soft purrs against his lover.

Chuckling quietly to himself, he slowly slumped over onto the bed with both of them on their sides and that cock still buried deep inside the other. With a frustrated groan of indecision, he hugged Sans closer and let his hips shift lazily into the other, shuddering at how good he felt. _Even better than..._ His soul flinched inside his chest and his hips stilled... but only for a moment. He carefully rolled over his small skele, watching that sleepy face as he slowly plunged himself in as deep as he could, letting it linger before pulling out just a bit and pressing back in. The edges of his sockets burned as he let himself lay over Sans, keeping himself propped up just enough not to crush him in his sleep as he tried to fuck himself into forgetfulness. When he finally brought himself to another peak, he whimpered and filled that already overfilled hole, going still as he caught his breath before slipping off to the side and pulling Sans tight against his chest, feeling a mixture of emotions welling up inside of him as he watched that scarred face sleep. As tired as he was, that niggling fear of his newest lover disappearing loomed heavily over him and he knew... he was never going to sleep peacefully again.


	12. Chapter 12

It took a few hours, but Sans came to, still feeling that pleasing tingle in his bones, and cracked his neck as he shifted his fingers out of the other's ribs, where they'd stayed then entire time he'd slept. Looking over at Papyrus, he gave a small smile and pressed his face into those ribs, rubbing like an affectionate cat before he lifted himself up on all fours, stretching in place. "Hey Paps," he said, looking over, "you doin okay, sweetheart?"

"Nyeeeh~! Now who's being sweet?" Those long arms reached out and wrapped around the feral little skele, pulling him back down onto the bed for some extra morning cuddles, that blushy peach face nuzzling against the other's shoulder. "I'm wonderful, pumpkin. Absolutely _superb_." He pressed a kiss to one of those round cheeks before finally releasing him and sitting up, his whole body stretching as one arm reached for the sky and the other bent behind his head. "Somehow, spending the night with you has me all sorts of relaxed." He shot his mate a playful wink before bouncing over to the edge of the bed and swinging his feet over, peering around the room with a thoughtful frown as he analyzed the mess and came up with the best plan of action. "I'm going to get laundry started. I would like it if you helped me, but if you are feeling far too weak in the knees due to my superior lovemaking, I will completely understand." There was a playful tone of smugness on his face as he looked back over at Sans and chuckled, his body swaying playfully when he stood to start picking through the mess to put the ecosystem of clothing into their proper piles so he could streamline the cleaning process.

"Pfft," the crimson-flushed monster replied, flopping down on th ebed like the lazybones he was, not even giving Paps much more of an answer. Instead, he watched that naked form move around the room with purpose and planning, and in his head, he could follow the logic, but he just didn't see the point in it sometimes. It would just get messy again, right? So why tidy up? But if it made Paps happy, he wasn't gonna stop him. Instead, he waited until he was all done sorting, then lifted up on all fours to traipse over to the nearest pile big enough for it, and flopped himself down on the collection of towels. "Mmmph, thanks fer straightn'n up, sugarskull. That mattress could use a break," he chuckled, peeking a socket open over in the other's direction, seeing if he'd pick up on the ruse.

"Hmmm..." His hands went to his hips as he turned to look at that lazy bag of bone lying on his laundry. "I'm sorry, sweety, but there's nothing really straight about you." That teasing smirk was back as he slipped his foot under the end of a dirty towel and flicked it up into the other skeleton's face, enjoying a good chuckle before picking up a load of shirts and heading for the door. "Now, you're not going to distract me from the task at hand, dearest. It simply must be dealt with. And while these are washing, I'll see what I can do about these filthy floors. Give me a broom and a good scrubbing brush and soon they'll be fit to have even I, the Great Papyrus, fucked thoroughly on them." That long body moved in a soft sway, even as he headed down the stairs to the laundry room to get the first load started.

"Heh heh," he chuckled at the comment from under the towel, not arsed enough to move it off. Then Paps was talk'n about floor fuck'n, and he laughed again, long and loud enough to be heard from downstairs. When he finally quieted, he sighed and rolled off the comfy pile, finding himself another one to burrow into and see if Paps would come back. Or he'd doze off in it, which was also a win. By the time he did hear the other monster again, he pokeed his head out of his laundry den to see that -every other- pile had been collected, and his had been left alone. "Not gonna even play along, Paps?" he called, chuckling as he unburrowed himself and made his way over to the banister, looking down into the room, "or ya avoid'n me on purpose, dollface? Think I'll interrupt yer work wit my.... distracting self?" Sans chuckled again, padding his way down the steps and over to the other skeleton.

"Oh, I _know_ you'll distract me if I let you." That teasing smirk was still firmly planted on his face as he peered up at his mate on his way to drop off another load. When Sans entered the laundry room, it was like an entirely different place. Everything was sorted into place and he had already finished folding the first few piles of clean clothing. He took another clean load from the dryer, moved wet clothes into it and started on the load he just brought in, making sure everything was in order before he began folding again. "Once I'm done with this we'll have plenty of time to... play." He peered over at the shorter skele with a twinkle in those otherwise innocent eyes. "If you help me put stuff away.... _neatly_... I'll play anything you want. If not, well... I suppose I could play my own games. There's so many things I'd like to try." He let his sockets fall shut a moment as he concentrated, still folding clothing while his magic took form ontop of his head and at the end of his spine, those orange puppyish features adorning his body and his tail wagging happily as he peered over at his lover and winked.

" _Whoof_ ," that voice rumbled out around a grin, eyeing those new additions to the taller monster before he pulled himself up on the washer, nudging a pile of folded laundry over just enough to bump the rest a little further over, almost making the pile on the end teeter precariously. Folding his arms over the pile next ot him, he looked up at the other, still smiling. "I know I wanna give a dog a bone, you look like yer gonna wanna beg fer attention. Maybe some belly rubs. I mean, ya seemed ta like goin doggy style the other day. Ya want me to really make ya howl, sweetheart?" Sans shifted in place, pushing at the piles once more, making the one on the end drop to the floor. "Oh, whoops. Guess ya outgha fetch that," he said, leaning even further into the warm plush clothing. He was actually surprised how much had been laying around that was worth saving. He'd of figured it all would be scrap.

With that lanky frame, reaching over and catching the pile of laundry was a breeze, his folded works of art looking a little ruffled but otherwise safe from harm. "That's _not_ very nice, Sans. Keep it up and all of the new things I try _won't_ include you." He dismissed his magic and stuck out his tongue before gathering up the laundry in his arms and walking out of the room, swaying softly as he carried them upstairs to put them away, only to sigh at the mess and turn to walk back down the hall. He paused outside the other door, his trembling hand clinking softly against the metal of the knob, then he pushed inside with a sigh. He flicked on the light and moved to set the laundry on the bed, then quickly turned to leave, only to stop when a bit of blue caught his eye. He turned his head to stare at the jacket on the floor for a long minute. "Sans..." He clenched his sockets shut and turned away, walking quickly out the door and leaning against it once it was shut, taking a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes before he headed back to the other room, determined to have a clean room to put the clean clothing into.

"Awh, ya break'n mah heart, baby," he said in an attempt at a smooth, seductive voice, but it was more whine than anything as those cute additions faded away. He didn't follow, though, keeping his perch on the washer as Paps walked away. Sans listened to the footsteps, tensing when they turned and went into Boss' room... he'd not been there in so long. He looked around the empty room, the corners of his sharp mouth turning just a bit down as he sighed. The hell was he doing? Making shit harder on Paps already, when all he was trying to do was... making the place liveable. He'd just let it go to shit right along with himself, and he knew he was a mess. Sliding down off the washer, he paced into the livingroom, starting to scrounge around for anything worth a bit of gold or two. They needed money if they were going to be trying to do anything but scrape around like wild dogs. Tugging the collar of his shirt, Sans pushed up off the floor with nothing to show for all his searching. The cushions were torn up on the undersides, and worn flat to boot, barely worth keeping on the half-drooping couch. The tv was broken, the table was rotting, and he cursed himself as he flopped down into the couch. This was no place for Paps. _Boss had been right to call him Angel... he's a fuck'n saint ta even consider put'n up with this._

After a while the door to Sans's room was opened and Papyrus stepped out, stopping just outside Boss's door to run his hand down it, then headed back downstairs. He paused when he saw Sans on the couch, smiling softly at him before heading to the laundry room to finish folding and putting away clothes in the newly cleaned room. It wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but he'd been able to pile all the trash in one corner to be bagged up later, while everything else had been tucked neatly away. He'd have to do something about this filthy carpet, but for now it would have to do as it was. With a soft huff, he put away what he had and headed down for more, not so much as pausing until he had the last load in the dryer with everything else put away. He walked out of the smaller skele's room and looked down at his naked form. No wonder his little lover couldn't help but try and get his attention. Of course he'd be distracting while strutting around all bare boned, but... the only clothing that would fit him... With a resigned sigh, he headed back to Boss's room and went straight to the closet, flipping through his wardrobe with slightly trembling fingers. After what felt like an eternity, Paps finally came back out and heade downstairs in a ripped up pair of black jeans and a black band tee with the sleeves torn off. His gaze wandered to the little skele still flopped on the couch and with a slight smirk, he headed his way, quickly pulling his whole body over his lover's before leaning down to murmur in his ear. "My apologies, Sans. I'd never want to break any part of you. If there's anything I want most in this world, it is to make you happy. Just tell me what I can do for you... lovemuffin."

The whole time Paps was working, Sans kept to the couch. He'd done enough to make his day more difficult, so he figured the best he could do was stay out of the way. He filnched when he heard him go in Boss' room once more, the hinge just making a bit of a squeal from neglect, but all the maintainence it had been given before had done a damn good job of staving off rust. He didn't know how long it was before the other monster showed back up, and for a moment, he almost thought it -was- Boss, but... then that gentle voice spoke in his earhole, and the color of those yelights and the smooth contours of those perfect bones had him sobbing. He gripped that torn shirt, pulling the larger monster down closer. It even still smelled like Boss, and he had to fight to catch his breath past the choked noises. "Fuck, Paps... fer a sec, I thought..." Sans squeaked out, but he looked back up, trying to not look like the weak mess of a skeleton he was, "ya look amazin, babycakes. Damn near perfect," he said, sniffling a moment and giving a broken little smile, "I'm alright. Just... lil sur... surprised, is all." He ran his claws along the nearly-clean fabrci, then lifted them up to cup that face. "You do whatever you think best, Paps. Cuz you're prolly right, ya know?"

The reaction had his sockets widening and a deep sense of shame spread through his bones before he scooped the smaller skele up into his arms and hugged him close. "I-I'm so sorry, Sans! I... I did not mean to upset you, I just... these are the only clothes that fit and...." He lost his voice in a soft, choking noise, giving up the fight for words to simply bury his face into the other's neck with a whimper. He wasn't sure how long he sat there holding the other, but when he lifted up, his face was drenched in tears, the edge of his sockets looking puffy from the crying. "I... I kn-know I am the Great Papyrus, but... you know this world far better than I. Please, Sans... I need your help here. I... I cannot survive without you... and even if I could... I wouldn't want to." He pressed those smooth teeth to his mate's brow and stroked the back of his skull with a tender gentleness that sent a shiver down his own spine. "I love you, Sans... if... if I had woken up and... you were not here..." He let the thought trail off as he felt that shame bubbling back to the surface, though he tried to simply hide from such un-great thoughts by burying his face into Sans's neck. "This isn't my world... it's _yours_. I... I am not sure what would be best here, but... I... I can try." He finally sat back up after a few more minutes of sulking, wiping his face clean on the dark fabric of his shirt before letting out a heavy sigh. "F-first thing is first... we must insure our survival and that means food and safety. We seem to be relatively safe here, but that still leave procuring food. If... we do not have a lot of money, then I will simply have to go out and find some sort of work. Surely... there is _somewhere_ I could earn a bit of gold without having to worry about fighting every monster who sees me?" His teary gaze lingered on that round face while his hands stroked gently up and down his body. He hated not knowing the answers for everything... but he did know that he needed his mate more than he'd ever needed anyone before.

He damn near collapsed as he had to see that teary face, pressing in closer to try to comfort, a noise like a shushing hiccup of a sob in his own throat. Hugging his lover in snug, he ran his teeth slowly along that tear-streaked face before he lifted up too muhc to reach, and the feel of that kiss to his own brow had him hooding his sockets shut in enjoyment. Stars, that sweet monster had him all gooey inside. He knew exactly how it felt to have the one you needed most suddenly _gone_ , and he slid a hand to cup the back of one of Papyrus' hands. He tightened hsi grip in attempted reassurance. "Yeah, Paps... here's safe. An the food... what the dogs bring me ain't fit fer ya, sweetheart." His voice dropped a bit, looking away. "There is... there's one place ya'd have no worries bout... fight'n anyone." Sans seemed to have to force the words out, sounding like he regretted every syllable, even though he knew it was their best hope. Really, it might be th eonyl one they'd have. Those crimson eyelights finally could stand to shift up, but he couldn't look at him and say it, his voice almost mumbling. "Grillby's is the safest place in town," he said, "I can take ya over... but he's mad as all hell at me right now. So... you'd be on yer own once you were in the door. I ain't allowed in the place.... without any gold."

"Sans..." The thought of being on his own _anywhere_ in this dangerous place had a shiver run down his spine, but if it would make life better for his mate, he could easily learn to get over it. "It's settled then... I'll work there and get you back in good standing with Grillby so you can... enjoy the _food_ he creates." Even pretending the greasy slop the fire monster served was actual, nutritious meals put a bad taste in his mouth... and he couldn't imagine any universe where it would be any better than his own spectacular cooking. With that issue taken care of for the moment, Papyrus leaned back on the couch, the long arms around his lover pulling him in closer as he relaxed for the first time this morning. "I may not be the strongest monster in this Underground, but I'll do anything in my power to take care of you, Sans." He gently pulled the other's skull in close, nuzzling their nosebones together before simply resting with his brow on the other, sockets closed as he listened to the soft pulsing of magic from their souls. "I love you, Sans... I'll do _anything_ to keep you safe and happy. I'll learn to be stronger, so... so I can protect _you_ from the dangers of this place. If you got hurt... If... if you were gone...." His sockets slowly cracked open and he stared at his lover's jaw, deep in thought for what seemed like an eternity. "I don't think I would want to live without you."

He shivered, wondering how the hells a skeleton could feel like their skin was crawling with goosebumps. Even just the thought of leaving Paps along with Grillby... he knew it was safe there, but sweet fucking stars that fire monster was a piece of work. And that was saying something, coming from Sans. He kept quiet, though, cradled in those lean arms and settled on that lap. He looked up with curious red eyelights, then glanced off to the side. "Ya saw how fucked up I was, Paps," he said, after a pregnant pause, "fuck'n turnin into a dog and eat'n trash, heh. No one else but you could pull me outta that pit. Everyone else was fine with leav'n me ta rot, I guess." He looked down. "Even me." He didn't know how long it was before he could look back up, pressing into a desperate kiss with his lover, hugging tight around those lean shoulders and gripping him as hard as he could maanage without feeling like he might snap something. "Ya smell enough like me that we should be okay if we go _right_ to Grillbys. No swerv'n or stoppn. Don't look at anyone." Sans seemed to be trying to wind himself up, steeling his nerves for guarding Paps on the trek over. "If anyone talks to ya, don't say a word. Don't respond, just keep goin. I'll be right behind ya, so no one can surprise us." He was already scrounging about, grabbing up a tattered old jacket that was more patches than original fabric. "Don't turn back and look at me neither," he added, getting over to the door, "we gotta leave now, before I think too much about everythin."

When Sans pulled him in, his arms went automatically around his little lover, whimpering in the aggressive kiss but returning it with a fiery need until he pulled away, leaving Paps looking desperate for more. Stars, he loved this little skeleton. At the mention of avoiding basically all contact with the outside monster, he nodded along in agreement until he finished, letting out a soft sigh as he felt it was going to be a _very_ nerve-wracking experience for the both of them. "Do not worry, Sans. I will do nothing to bring attention to us." His gaze followed along as the other went about looking for something, then grabbing up his jacket as he announced they needed to leave immediately. "O-oh! Alright, I just..." It was so _sudden_! He could feel his nervousness growing as the smaller monster seemed to be showing signs of great anxiety over the matter. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea...? No. No, they both needed this if he wanted them to not only survive, but thrive in this dark, desolate place. Seeing a smile on the smaller's face was a beacon in the darkness that had become his life and he would do anything to make it appear more often. "I just need to grab some shoes. I will be quick about it, just..." He lifted from his seat on the couch and walked over to cup his mate's face in his hands, tipping it up so he could look deep into those wonderful red eyes. "Just breathe. We will be fine, Sans. I'll be right back." He pressed a kiss to the other's brow before letting him go and rushing up the stairs to Boss's room, not even taking time to steel himself in his rush to return to his lover. He rummaged through the closet, tugging various boots from the bottom and wondering if his edgy self owned anything that wasn't heeled. Finally, he pulled out a pair of dingy, dark red leather boots that rose halfway to his knees. He pulled the buckles a little tighter before looking up, those soft orange eyelights landing on a leather jacket with leather spikes on the shoulders. He all but tore it off the hanger and pulled it on as he headed back downstairs, stopping next to Sans as he fidgeted with the zipper and let his gaze turn to the shorter monster. "Ready when you are."

Once more he was gripped by the seemingly sudden appearance of the taller monster, dressed in leather and spikes and _stars_ he missed Boss. But he was already primed to go outside, and he couldn't get distracted. He didn't say a word as he opened the door, following Paps out and closing it back tight with a click of a key turning in the lock. His entire body was taut, eyelights gone back to feral slits, and he paced on all fours, keeping down in the snow and almost right at Papyrus' heels. He almost blended into the dingy snow, aside from the splashes of black and red left on his coat. And it seemed as if he was constantly growling low in his throat, a rumble that almost made everything around him vibrate with killer intent. He didn't let up, not even when a passerby trio of rabbits paused to look at them, and he didn't focus on them. He kept his eyes trained on Paps while still keeping his senses open for any threat. By the time they reached the bar, he was on a thin thread of nerves and snarling anger, not wanting to take any damn risks with his precious companion. He had been lucky enough to have his mind focused wholly on the trek, rather than how fucked up things could get. Because if he'd of thought about it, he'd of had it run out of him like water through his fingers, and he'd of holed up tight with the other monster. The outside of the bar was dull and worn with age, but undeniably sturdy and maintained. The sing was in black and gold script on a flat grey panel, and damn near pristine. "Can't go no further," he rumbled, barely within arm's reach of the doorway, "keep yer wits about ya, sweetheart. I'll be right out here once yer done." He didn't ask him to not do this. Didn't beg him to come back home and hold him until he stopped being afraid for the lanky skele's life. They needed to do this. They had no other choices, if they wanted to survive.

Papyrus on the other hand, had a relatively peaceful stroll through the town, keeping his gaze to the ground and put out no ill intent whatsoever. The strong presence of his lover beside him had him feeling far safer than he could have imagined and though he so very dearly wanted to reach down and stroke him and tell him everything was alright, he simply kept his wringing hands in front of himself, never looking away from the snow until they arrived at their destination. Finally, he lifted his gaze, appreciating the well-maintained building and its tasteful signage before turning to look at Sans with a soft and (though he tried to hide it) nervous smile on his face. "Thank you, Sans. I'll do my best!" He turned to walk in, but paused when his hand touched the handle to the door, lingering a moment before looking back with a far brighter smile as he worked himself up. "I love you." He turned and pushed the door in to enter the building. The smell was everything he remembered, but _more_. Where his universe's Grillby's had smelled of grease and a bit of smoke, the smell in here was almost overpowering with the addition of copious amounts of booze and an undertone of dust. He took a deep breath, letting his nerves calm as he felt every eye in the building turning to him. Felt every single one of them checking him... and tried to ignore the hungry looks that quite a few of them had on their faces. He did not want to think about what they were hungry for. His gaze quickly sought out the familiar fire monster, except... he wasn't so familiar. Soft, flickering orange flames were replaced with intense purples and blues, and he looked to be much more well-dressed than the Grillby he remembered. With his soul pounding just beneath the ripped shirt and heavy jacket, he made his way to the bar with his most warm, inviting smile, expertly dodgin a hand that had slipped out to try and grab him, determined not to be distracted from his goal. "H-hello... Mister Grillby, I presume?" He took a seat at the bar, sitting ramrod straight with his hands folded neatly on the counter in front of him. "I have come to inquire about possible employment. I would very much like to work here! If... if you would have me." The slight falter in his facade had a slight citrine flush gracing his cheekbones that he hoped noone had noticed. He also hoped they didn't notice how tightly he was gripping at his own fingers to keep his poor, nervous hands from shaking.

That violet flame monster hadn't even stopped his routine, which right now consisted of making sure glasses he had on hand were clean and dry, though hands other than his own had done the real work. He merely liked the show he made of running a dry cloth around inside them, as well as pouring out precise, practiced shots that were exactly right. No more, no less. He was expensive for a reason. But as that Papyrus look-alike entered, he'd watched behind his ebony-rimmed glasses, flames having flickered a bit pale for only a fraction of a moment when he'd walke din the door. Now that he had a proper look at him, he could tell, even without checking, that this was not the imposing skeleton that had died long before. It had been from that point on that Sans had gone further into debt with him, to the point where nothing would let that drunk in his establishment but cold hard gold. Seeing the other sit there, and stammer to him, he let a faint smile curve his mouth, hooding his eyes as he set his bright white cloth aside and looke dover this monster wiht a critical eye. "A job?" he said, his voice somewhere between seductive and curious, just a touch of venom that only hinted at what he was capable of. With Grillby addressing the skeleton, no one dared approach, keeping to their own business. He took his time to look over Papyrus again, his smile tilting one side of his mouth a bit more. "Well, I don't know... what can you do, hm? What do you have to -offer- my establishment?" He didnt give him much time to answer before he spoke back up. "So far I just see another tattered monster that wants to beg at my door... and without even introducing himself. I have plenty of cleaning workers," Grillby picked up on of his neat, tidy little glasses, running a finger along the rim before setting it down in front of Papyrus, then producing a bottle of vodka. "I tend the bar myself. I take the orders. I have them made. I don't know just what I'd need you for, little one." He poured a shot, and slid the glass to the skeleton. Putting the bottle away, he picked up a shiny red cherry by the stem, letting his fingers torch the tip, then dropping it into the drink, a quick little fireball shooting down the stem and overtop of the cherry, scorching it and sending spirals of pink and crimson into the booze, before the blue and purple flames flickered out. "But you must have a reason for your visit," he added, his tone shifted to sultry honey, "besides just a bold faced statement."

Something about the other monster's tone had the blush on his face deepening, though his words had the nervous skele perking up with renewed determination. "I apologize for my rudeness! I am-!" His mind faltered for a moment. Telling everyone his real name would cause confusion and questions he wasn't certain he wished to answer... Surely Boss would understand... "M-my name is... Angel... I can cook and clean, yes, but I can also offer something no other monster down here can... My charming and unique personality!" He gave the bartender an enthusiastic wink before looking around the building a bit more curiously, admiring how well it had been kept by the fire monster. "My reason is the same as anyone else's would be if they came to you asking for employment..." He turned his attention back to the owner with his most dazzling smile. "I need gold and... a safe place to earn it. I hear you're a very powerful and influential monster and I..." His face turned meek as he looked down at his hands, then up to the beautiful drink he'd been made... he'd never been much of a drinker, but he found himself pulling it closer all the same. "I don't know where else I could go, honestly. I would like to learn whatever you'd be willing to teach me, so I could make running this business even easier in the long run." He lifted the drink, admiring it for another long moment before taking a deep drink, hissing from the taste and letting a shiver run down his spine. "Wowie, that's strong! And yet..." He took another sip and fought past the burning sensation. "It's quite delicious, thank you. I'm... sorry if I'm being a nuisance. I do appreciate you taking the time to hear me out, though."

He gave no outward notice of the pause in being given the monster's name, and while he did indeed listen to what the other said, it was more of his apology that had the flame monster pause a moment. Tapping his finger on the countertop, he looked at the skeleton a moment, and didn't say anything else until he'd finished his drink. "Well, Angel," he said, damn near purring the name, drawing it out with a crackle that only a fire could make, "there is indeed no safer place in Snowdin." Taking up the empty glass, he set it under the counter, where a small monster would collect it up, unseen. A lot of his workers were never to be seen if they wanted to keep their job. "There - _is_ \- no where else, for you," Grillby added, sounding almost offhanded, "a LV one monster with no EXP... sure you have decent stats, but you're still just a little one." He picked a second glass, this time unsing a pair of metal tongs to dole out three ice cubes before pouring a shot of whiskey over them. He pushed it to Angel. "You - _did_ \- seek me out, Angel. And came right up and let me know _just_ what you were after. I appreciate honesty," he folded his arms under the edges of his fur-lined cloak, letting his gaze wander over the monster again, bringing a hand up to tap a cheek with his finger, "though if you did work here..." Grillby indicated the torn and worn outfit, "I wouldn't let you dress like that. What would you suggest you wear, were I to hire you?" He flicked his head to the side as anothe rmonster approached, though the bunny was looking properly meek, ears laid back. She slid a small pounch of what was presumeably the gold for her bill, and tipped her head forward a little beofre darting off. Grillby took the pouch in hand, bounced it a couple times, then tucked it away under his counter. "Though I can't talk much right - _now_ -," he stressed the word, almost harshly, but not to the degree it might seem threatening, then he turned it dripping sweet again, along wiht a more prominent smile, "but were you to stay, say... until later... once I don't have work left... we could talk a bit more."


	13. Chapter 13

Somehow, the way the flame monster said his name had him feeling as if he were sitting there naked and on display for him, making the already nervous skele squirm a bit in his seat, though that smile never faltered. At the mention of his clothing, he peered down with a thoughtful frown. He did look less than presentable for what seemed to be the most prestigious establishment in town... not that he'd really looked at the other buildings much, but it felt like the majority of the town was crammed in there for drinks and warmth. "I don't have much else right now, but... I would be more than willing to see what I could find. I doubt it would be anything _near_ as stylish as your own clothing, but I'll see what I could do... Do you have any suggestions?" His own attention was drawn away to the bunny monster when she approached and he shot her his brightest smile before she scurried off, his gaze lingering on her until he noticed all of the other monsters looking his way. He let his gaze travel over the room of rough looking monsters who he didn't need to check to know they could probably dust him if he felt the inclination. At the sound of that crackling voice, he turned back to Grillby and let a warm smile slide over his face once more with a nod. "Of course! Sorry to keep you preoccupied. I'll just go tell Sans I may be a while." He turned to leave, then paused as he remembered something and turned back to lift the shot, tipping it to down in one gulp with a gasp at how harshly it burned as it trickled into his magic. With a slight shake of his head, he set down the glass and made his way to the door, cracking it open to look around for his mate. "Sans?"

"Hmm," Grillby said, his only offer as to what he was thinking as Angel asked about what he would suggest. He let the other monster look around, at what would be the customers he would be serving, were he to work there. He gave a slight fiery chuckle as the skeleton said Sans' name, but didn't say anything about it. He went back to his work as he finished his shot and shook his head. Several of the monsters seemed far more interested in Angel than Grillby currently was, though they'd heard enough of the conversation to know that the flame monster would kill anyone who interrupted his dealing with the skeletons.  
The smaller skeleton had burrowed himself into the snow to keep what little warmth he could, and he popped up at the sound of the other's voice. Shifting just outside of arms length from the place, he looked up at the other. "What's goin on, baby? You okay?" his voice was soft and low, though he was still basically dripping with an aura of 'dont fuck with me' that had resumed at his reappearance.

The sight of that little skele buried in the snow had his metaphorical heart breaking and he couldn't help but slip out of the door to move to him, peering around carefully before scooping him up into those strong, leather-clad arms. "I'm fine, Sans. Me and Grillby are simply negotiating details... such as what I'll be wearing if I am to work here." He hugged his lover close and peered down at the dark outfit. He _would_ enjoy wearing something a bit more to his own taste... and this dreary place could certainly use a bit of brightening up. "I do not remember the Grillby from back home being so..." He wasn't sure what word he could possibly use to describe the flame monster, but his body reacted with a shiver running down his spine. "He wants me to stick around for a while... until he doesn't have any work, so... I'm not sure how much longer I'll be. I do hate seeing you freezing out here. I wish I could bring you with me." He nuzzled his face into his lover's neck and whined, squeezing him closer to enjoy his presence a little longer and hopefully warm him up a bit more.

He ducked his head a bit into that embrace, giving a little noise as his lover spoke about what he'd wear. "Bein' such a damn lecher?" he offered, voice muffled by the other's clothing, though he chuckled, looking up at Paps with a moment of little hearts in his eyelights. "I'll be okay, doll," he said, nuzzling back into that bony skull, "lil dog trick I picked up - ya can bundle up in the snow an make yerself a tiny igloo kinda thing. Keeps ya warmer and keeps the wind off ya." Hugging up against his ribs, he wished he coudl go in too... because it sounded like Grillby was already making plans for the skele, and he didn't know for sure what they would entail. "Best get back in there b'fore he changes his mind."

"What's... a letcher?" His head tipped like a curious puppy as he looked down at his mate with a puzzled expression. With a shrug, he hugged him closer and nuzzled his face against the top of that skull with a resigned sigh. "Alright, my little cherry pie, I'm going." He pressed another soft kiss against those sharp teeth before setting him back down on the ground, looking at him longingly before turning back to the door. Knowing what to expect now, the smells and sounds of the bar didn't hit him quite so strongly and this time, he took a minute on his way to the bar, looking over the many patrons and... smiling. Sure, they were rougher than the crowd he was used to, but they were monsters, the same as him. Maybe they were so angry and dust-hungry because everyone else was. Maybe a monster with a smile and a kind word could soothe their aching souls and calm them down enough to keep them from hurting everyone around them. When he took his seat, he looked to Grillby with that soft, shy smile, watching him as he worked and taking in his mannerisms... it would be important to know if he were going to work here.

"I'm glad Sans has taken it seriously that I am furious with him," Grillby said after awhile of letting the other monster watch him. Everyone else had been sneaking glances and checks on Angel, but no one had dare approach, expect to pay their own tabs. The flame monster even let it slide when one of the drunker rabbits had just _stared_ at the skeleton for a bit, though when his companions had noticed, they'd been quick to get him to stop. "I will let you know, Angel." That name was said in that silky smooth tone again, turning his gaze to him for a pause, "I am not going to be easy to work for. I expect you to learn quickly, and to minimize any mistakes." Grillby set a glass in front of him, pouring a generous helping of whiskey for him. "Mistakes cost gold, and costing me gold... well," he gave Angel a soft little grin, "let's not scare you away before you've even started, hm?" He didn't speak to the skeleton again for a long time, letting the patrons trickle out and gather up his payments. "Tell Sans to go home," Grillby said to the last dog to stand up, one who looked much like Doggo, execpt she had more white to her and her paws were all black, "Angel will be well taken care of."

The othe rmonster's words only seemed to stir up the flame inside of the determined skele, those soft orange eyelights flaring for a moment as he looked at that flaming violet face. "Of course! I am a very quick study and take great pride in my work! As it seems you feel the same, I believe we'll get along splendidly. And do not worry, I don't scare easily. If I did, I can't imagine I would have made it this far, right?" He gave the fire elemental a sweet smile before he went quiet, letting the monster do his work and watching him like a hawk to see what he was in for. It all looked incredibly simple. Serving, keeping people in line, perhaps a bit of flirting if they were good with paying and... a bit more stern for those who were lacking in funds. He could certainly handle this. His confidence in his potential abilities was increasing until Grillby told the canine to send Sans home. Suddenly, he felt like a lifeline was being removed and he was on his own far more than before. That was alright. Even without the same amount of LV as everyone else, he still had impeccable control of his magic. Should things get hairy, he was certain he could take care of himself. "So, does this mean I can look forward to being employed here? I... certainly wouldn't be opposed to getting started as soon as possible." He tried to keep his voice confident, but something about the other monster just made him feel so... vulnerable.

"Hm," Grillby said, watching the dog until it had left, then turned back to the skeleton, "we'll see. And you needn't worry, everyone has seen you here, and talking with me about employment. That alone will keep you from being targeted, at least for a day or so." His fingers moved across a bit of shiny paper alongside his desk, snorting when he looked at the numbers. "Well, be a dear Angel, get the door locked. I'll not have us being interrupted." Grillby started to cleaning what he deemed worth the time ot do himself, while a small cluster of monsters appeared as if from nowhere and began cleaning everything else. They worked without any chatter, and seemed ot know exactly where they should be, not bumping into each other or puttign anything in one another's way. And especially not interrupting Grillby in the slilghtest. The jingle of gold from him moving the small satchets his payments came in didn't even get a glance. All of them seemed healthy, taking into account the fact they lived somewhere that food and safety were not assured. "Angel," he said, moving over to the doorway in the back, "we'll discuss in here. I have my counting to do."

When instructed, he moved almost fluidly from his seat to the door, locking it as instructed before turning to watch the others cleaning the area with a feeling of envy. He was certain he could clean this place far better than anyone, but he hadn't been told to do so, so he simply made his way back towards the counter and kept his eyes on the others. When Grillby spoke to him, he turned to listen and gave a nod when he was told they would be taking the rest of their conversation elsewhere. In the back. He wouldn't argue that he was relatively naive as far as most less proper things went, but going to be alone with was his mate had called a... "letcher" seemed like a lamb walking willingly into the lion's den. The saddest part was that he had little choice. With a quiet, resigned sigh he headed towards the back, holding himself tall without looking the least bit domineering, his eyes on the floor until he came to the doorway. He loooke dup at Grillby and felt his face heating up as he wondered what sort of employment he was in for. Wouyld he be asked to scrub dishes or... perform less savory tasks? How would his mate react if he were asked to do something that wasn't proper? What if he was asked to service the flame elemental in sexual ways? His mind was racing with ideas of what he might be asked to do. They were so wrong. So why did he feel his magic stirring against his will?

Grillby had settled himself into an overstuffed leather chair, a desk that already had a small, closed box to one side of it atop the smooth, dark surface. "Sit." He was already letting the steady clink of gold pieces trickling into piles as he counted. This room was much neater, and didn't smell of alcohol or dust. Smoke was prominent, given its resident, as well as an undercurrent of an almost floral, rosy scent. A curtain was drawn across the area, but the light from behind it made it obvious that the room was much larger, and there was a kitchen further along, behind where the two fo them were seated. It didn't take long before he had five neat stacks, almost perfect, before he scooped them up and tossed them into the box, which even more gold was inside of, from the metallic thunks echoing inside. Shutting the lid, he returned his attention to the other monster. "Have you thought about what you would like to wear while you work here, Angel?" he asked, lacing his fingers in front of his face, elbows resting on the arms of his seat. He shifted, leaning back a little more. "You know, Sans owes me a _great_ deal of gold. It's why he's not allowed here. And it seems you got roped into helping him out. What do you get out of it, hm?" his voice had that syrupy quality again, this time a little more pointed, however. Like he demanded answers, and like he'd know if he were being lied to. "Angel. A very flattering name... it suits you. As for working here," Grillby produced a bottle from almost nowhere, as well as a pair of glasses, "I imagine we can figure something out. I could use a pretty little one like you here." He slid the filled glass over to where Angel could reach it, sipping at his own drink. "The patrons were very interested. And you have a lovely smile." Another long, shallow sip. "I think perhaps... you could wait tables. It would save a lot of traffic back and forth to the bar. Save on spills and time... hmm..." Grillby seemed to be thinking this over all himself, a sip at a time, watching Angel with a look in his eyes. And his flames would flicker with a little bit more blue on occasion, a smile being held back with another drink at his glass.

When the order was given, Angel was quick to comply, taking a seat on the other side of the desk with his perfect posture in place. He watched quietly as the other counted coins, absently counting along with him until he was spoken to. "Hm? Oh! A bit... Perhaps something a bit brighter than the normal fashion would be appropriate. It would make me easy to spot if a customer needed my attention or if _you_ needed to find me." He watched the way the other monster relaxed and felt himself sitting up a bit straighter, keeping his gaze on Grillby until that slippery sweet tone started back up, making him blush and turn his eyelights down to the desk in front of him. "What do I...? I get to make life a little easier for Sans. This seems like a very rough place to get by on one's own and I'm willing to do _anything_ it takes to bring as much joy to his life as possible." Even without looking up at the other monster, his smile had a way of lighting up the room around him as he thought about his lover, that warm citrusy blush spreading over his face. He took the drink almost automatically this time and drained half of it in one gulp, toying with the rim once he set it down again and watching the way the liquid moved and feeling like the rest of the world was dancing in much the same way. When he looked back up at the flame elemental, his eyelights were twice their normal size, making his look of innocence all the more prominent. "P-... you think I'm.... pretty?" Even back home he'd never recieved compliments on his looks. Sure, his brother would call him 'cool' on multiple occasions, but he'd never been referred to as... _pretty_. It made his blush all the more prominent and it was near impossible for him to look at Grillby without feeling like he was about to turn into a flame monster himself. "I-I-I would love to service...serve...t-tables for you. I am... qu-quite good at moving through crowds and... b-balancing things and.... o-of course I'm... good at smiling and making other monsters feel..." His face heat up even more as he realized what he was about to say. "...f-feel good." He looked at his drink and quickly brought it up to his mouth to finish it off, a rather pleasant tingle reminiscent of burning crawling down his spine and after a few moments he found himself staring at the fire elemental's hands, wondering... When he realized where his mind was going, he shook his skull, which was in retrospect, a poor decision. He swayed in his seat anfd couldn't help but think how incapable he must look right now. "S-sorry, I... it has been a while since I drank anything so... s-strong..."

He let the other monster talk, watching him with a gaze that was somewhere between disinterested and predatory, seeming to shift between the two with ease. Seeing the other sway, he finished off his own glass and set it aside on his desk. "I think we can work something out, Angel," he said, turning a little more towards the skeleton, hands sliding down to rest in his lap, looking pleased, "and if this little _experiment_ brings in more gold... well, I'm happier when an investment turns a profit." Standing, Grillby was right in front of Angel, leaning down with his hands on the arms of the other monster's seat. "Do you think you can do that for me, Angel?" His face leaned in closer, a light chuckle in his throat, then he took the glass and moved away, placing it on the desk as well. "Tell Sans that I will not be taking what he owes me out of your pay. He needs to bring it to me, each and every coin." Looking back over his shoulder, he eyed Angel, this time being plainly open with his leering gaze. "I'll even provide your uniform. Yes... bright and pretty. Something to make your name suit you even more, Angel." Grillby went to his door, opening it and looking over the other other monster. "Have a good night, Angel. Make sure to be here by nine tomorrow."

Those bright orange eyes widened a bit further when he found Grillby to be far closer than he remembered and cause dhim to lean back a bit in response, that innocent look glued on the fire monster's face and nodding when he realized he'd been asked a question. The intent of the gaze seemed to go unnoticed as he brightened up with that energetic smile. "W-wowie! You'd really do that for me? I look forward to seeing what you come up with, Mister Grillby, sir!" With the door opened for him, he started getting up, having to pause for a few long seconds to adjust to the new position while his head swam from the bit of booze he'd had. It was some strong stuff! With his confident gait hindered, he kept his hands out just a bit to help him keep his balance on wobbly legs. "Nine o'clock. Yes. And I will give Sans your message, no worries. I look forward to working with you!" His entire body seemed to sway with purpose as he headed for the door, feeling almost giddy about starting his new job.

Watching that foal-walking that the skeleton had started, he made a soft sound in th eback of his throat, like a log breaking in the fireplace in the next room. "Actually," Grillby said, taking one of Angel's outstretched hands, angling himself to close the door before he made it past, gaze locked on those citrus eyelights, "you seem to be a bit unsteady, Angel." He guided him back over to the chair, hands insistently pressing him back to his seat, leaning over him again. "I wouldn't want you to fall in the snow. Someone might take _advantage_." His mouth was in much closer than before, but he gave a grin and a soft chuckle, pulling away and turning away from the other monster. Shrugging off his heavy fur cloak, he draped it over the back of his chair, and sat right back down. "Tell me, Angel..." he purred, resting his cheek in one hand, "you seem satisfied with just bringing Sans joy. Does he do the same for you?"

"Oh." Suddenly he was in his seat again and Grillby was... _intimately_ close. And he was so... warm. The sight of that lecherous grin sent a shiver down his spine... and he suddenly felt he could guess just what a letcher was. "I... what?" He turned his head as Grillby was suddenly back in his own chair and he was feeling increasingly confused. Was he not going home anymore? He fidgeted with his jacket, suddenly feeling all too aware that Sans wasn't waiting for him outside. Was... this alright? Somehow he felt like his lover might be very upset with Grillby if he knew how he was behaving right now. The question he'd been asked lingered in his mind and he looked down at the desk in thought as an almost shy smile crept over his features, overpowering the confusion he'd felt before. "Yes. Every touch, every smile. Just seeing his face makes my soul swell." His face lit up with a happy, blushing smile as he thought of his lover and when he realized he was still in the company of his employer, he felt his face heat up even more, his gaze locking onto the fire elemental once again. "Wh-..why do you ask?"

Listening to the absolute happiness in Angel's voice, his features faltered a moment, jealousy spiking up in him for a very brief and very denied moment. Returning to his default expression and letting it shift into that hungry visage. "Just trying to understand," he said, smooth and thick as warm honey, "but I believe I do now." The fidgeting of the skele let him get more glimpses of how he moved, almost awkwardly graceful under the influence of strong liquors. The smile hadn't been like the ones he saw every day - forced, false, facsimilies of a smile. A real smile, bron out of joy and love. And the flushed hue of those bones. "Do I make you uncomfortable, Angel?" he asked, voice rolling in the hint of a purr, "you seem very uneasy now. I only have your best interests at heart, you see. If I'll be paying you, I don't want that gold ending up in some thief's pockets and you in their clutches. Safe as you are here with me, or with Sans, there's always someone willing to risk their neck for a pretty prize."

The question had him think for a good long minute before giving his employer another of those warm smiles. "I'm sorry. You just have a very... d- _domineering_ presence about you. I... I hope I haven't offended." He seemed to squirm a bit more before forcing himself to relax a bit in the chair, leaning back and fidgeting as he watched his hands, wondering... What was Grillby going to do with him? It was already after hours and he'd sent Sans home. He knew he was naive, but even he knew this was an awkward situation to be in. "Why... wh-why does everyone seem to have such an interest in me? Back home... noone really looked twice at me unless I was getting loud, but here..." He turned to look at the door, vividly remembering all of those stares. It had mostly made him uneasy, but a part of him... a part of him _truly_ enjoyed the feel of those stares. A shiver ran down his spine and he sat up straight again, femurs clenching together tightly before he returned his curious gaze to Grillby. "How... late do you plan on keeping me here tonight? I... I don't want Sans to be worrying at home for too long. N-not that I'm... t-trying to rush you or anything."

"I'm surprised Sans hasn't better explained things, then," Grillby said, leaning more into his comfortable seat. He knew the skeleton had gone semi-feral, but to let someone go ignorant of the world around him? He certainly had lived a carefree life until now, perhaps in the Ruins. No matter, he was here now, and he wasn't about to lose out on such an interesting draw for his bar. "You are... how to put this without sounding like an insult..." he mused, fingers tapping on leather, "I suppose the best way to put it, is that you're easy prey, Angel. Any monster with at least two or three LV could dust you, and the ones who think they're smarter than they are? They might just take you for themselves." His chair creaked as he shifted, his gaze unwavering as he leaned, hooding his eyes. "There are a lot of monsters that have a reason to hate me, Angel, perhaps just as many who hate Sans, and more because of his brother." At the question of how late he'd be there, Grillby hummed, looking along that lanky frame, and letting his imagination play a little. "Just until you're a little more steady on your feet."

Even with trying to spare his feelings, the words stung a bit. He _hated_ feeling so weak and helpless. So reliant on everyone else around him to keep him safe, but what could he do? He wasn't a killer. He'd rather hug and talk out an issue than get into a fight about it. At the mention of anyone hating Sans or _especially_ Boss, his sockets narrowed a bit in confusion, trying to think of any reason why a monster could dislike, much less _hate_ either of them... and he wasn't entirely familiar with Grillby, but considering how he'd been treated thus far... "Why would anybody hate you? You have a commanding presence and an aura that says you shouldn't be messed with, but... over all, you've been very kind to me and... h-haven't taken advantage of my... vulnerable state." His gaze shifted to the side at the statement, feeling his face heat up, though he wasn't entirely sure if it was from shame, shyness or... maybe even a bit of disappointment? He felt his soul still as he considered the last. Why... would he be _disappointed_ of all things? _Because you've turned into a dirty little slut, Papyrus..._ The though made his face turn ten shades darker and he couldn't even begin to look the other in the eyes again, instead attempting to lift out of his chair and head for the door, still swaying from the booze in his system. "I-I'm.. feeling much better, though. I... m-maybe it is time I... went home?" His hands began to wring against themselves as he scooted towards the door, feeling every inch of him trembling with nervous energy before he finally got a hand on the door to try and leave, though... how was he going to get home without Sans there to protect him?

"I have things they don't," Grillby said, taking in the way Angel seemed to distrust what he'd said, "I have gold, I am stronger than they are, and I am willing to do whatever I have to to keep what I have." He took in the way the other seemed to be conflicted with himself over that last comment, his darkening features making the flame elemental chuckle. Rising with the skeleton, he was at the door with him, though he did not try to keep him from leaving. "Then I suggest you do it quickly, Angel." He didn't mentino that he'd watch from a window until the skeleton was out of sight. He knew there would be a long stretch of walking where he would go unseen, but he still would not have anyone follow him. None of the ones capable of defending naother monster were at hand, and even if they were, he still had yet to see if this would be a worthwhile investment. He had his priorities. Moving ahead of the other monster, he approved of the work they'd done in the time he'd been talking with the other monster. "Remember, nine," he said, holding the door open for him, and closing it with a click of the lock once the other monster was outside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres probably not going to be any more. enjoy.

Once outside, he could feel his soul pounding in his chest and for quite a while he simply stood outside the establishment, looking fearful and lost. His entire body was shaking at the prospect of heading home alone in this dangerous environment. Why had he let Grillby have someone send Sans home? He wanted him so _badly_ right now. He was already weak as it was compared to the rest of these monsters, but with everything in his environment looking fuzzy he couldn't help but feel so... vulnerable. He fought the urge to turn and re-enter the building, looking back at the door as he took one step, then another. Before he knew it, he was sprinting through the streets, heading straight for his home. Straight to Sans. _Please don't let me die, please don't let me die, please-_ He repeated the mantra the entire trek home, keeping his gaze straight ahead while keeping what remained of his wits about him. He didn't remember mos tof the run, but suddenly his entire body was slamming into the door as he finally came to a stop, chest heaving from exertion. Still breathing heavily, he collected himself enough to reach a hand up to knock at the door, peering around cautiously before grabbing the knob to check if it was locked. It wasn't and without even realizing he'd opened and closed it, he found himself with his back pressed against it from inside, the warmth washing over him and making him smile happily. He was alright. He was safe. He was back with his Sans.

He'd turned at the thud against the door, and when he saw Papyrus there, after it slammed shut, he was there in a blink, hugging him in tight and shaking. "Fuck, baby I'm sorry I left... I... I didn't know he'd have ya this long," Sans looked up, his eyelights pale with worry, looking more haggard than usual, "been pace'n an checkin fer the last two hours. I... I almost went back. I'm sorry I didn't go back, Paps." He held him in even closer, squeezing his sockets shut as he thougth about how he'd left him alone, alone with the possibility of being killed between there and home. "I'm the worst fuck'n mate, I shoulda stayed til yeh were done, outside in the snow or not..." his voice fell, and he slid a hand to lace his fingers with the longer ones of his lover. "Yer okay, right? No one bothered ya? What did Grillby say?"

With his arms around his little lover, he slowly sank down until he was sitting on the floor, ignoring the wet cold seeping into the back of his pants. "I'm fine, lemoncakes. Everything is fine and you are _not_ the worst mate." With their fingers laced together, Papyrus pulled his mate closer until he could press a kiss to those fangs, letting it linger until he felt his soul calm down. he swayed a bit when he pulled back and his smile was a bit lopsided as he looked up at Sans. "Everything went fine. I start work tomorrow at nine." He squeezed those smaller hands before releasing them and pulling up onto his knees so he could wrap his arms around Sans's neck, pulling him into a much deeper, sloppier kiss that had him giggling happily. "He also says... he won't take your tab out of my pay. You've... you have to deliver it to him in person. Oh! I also believe I figured out what the term letcher means and why you'd use it to describe him. He has a way of looking at someone and making them feel..." He couldn't help but squirm even just at the memory of that intruding gaze. "...naked."

The sloppy kisses, and the taste on Paps' tongue, and Sans gave a slight chuckle, nervous and playful. "Ah, shit, dollface. He gave ya the hard stuff, huh?" Sans cradled that face in his hands, looking up with little red hearts in his sockets. "Heh, at least ya know what he's like, now. A bit, I mean. He gets worse the more he likes ya." He shuffled a moment to reach over and lock the door, then took both of Papyrus' hands in his grip, kissing the backs of his knuckles. "Let's get ya to bed, sweetheart, it's late, and ya need all the cuddles right now." He was going to make sure he got up with Paps, so he knew he'd need to try to sleep too, if he was gonna manage it. As for delivering the gold to Grillby, he'd wait until they had some decent food stored up before trying to pay him back any. It was damn tempting to go take some in as soon as possible and have that alcohol cloud in his skull, to shut up all the bad shit again, but they needed food more. And he wasn't going to have Paps working just to throw all of it back in Grillby's coffers. "I'll walk ya to work tomorrow, too," he said, already trying to lead the other upstairs.

"Mmmm, I'm fairly certain I'd rather have _your_ hard stuff." He gave Sans what was unmistakenly a lewd grin, wondering a bit to himself if some of the letchery had rubbed off on him. "Yes, take me to bed, handsome." He lifted himself back up like a newborn foal, kicking off his boots and sliding out of the jacket, which he tossed on the arm of the couch before starting for the stairs and dragging his lover along. "That fiery individual looked at me in way that felt like... h-he was _touching_ me... inappropriately." He peered back at Sans halfway up the stairs with a very prominent glint in his eyes. "But I'd rather have _you_ touching me inappropriately. Now, come along. I'm feeling vulnerable and _someone_ in this stars-forsaken Underground is going to take advantage of me!" With an increasingly dirty grin, he turned and plopped himself down on the topmost stair, pulling his lover into another of those sloppy kisses, openly moaning as he let his hands grope along those delicate-looking bones. Once he realized they hadn't quite made it to the bedroom yet, he turned and giving up on the idea of walking, he simply crawled towards his lover's room, body swaying as gravity tried to pull him to and fro.

"Heheh... yeah he does that," Sans said, an almost fond grin on his features, though once he heard what the other skeleton was saying, he had a look of shock. Then it was replaced with a starving, lustful grin. "Oh, damn baby, you mean Grillby got ya _all warmed_ up fer me? I sure as _hell_ ain't say'n no ta that..." he was barely into the messy kiss Papyrus had started, shifting to where those groping hands were grabbing juuuust the right spots, when Paps was turning away, crawling, and a spark lit in Sans' eyelights. "Ohohooooho no, baby... you get right back here," he rumbled, rushing him on all fours. He was up on that pelvis, fangs scraping vertebrae and lower ribs, his own hips grinding into the ones swaying. Giving a heavy growl, he slid those pants down off him, claws rubbing bare bone. "C'mon Paps... lemme see that pretty pussy ah yers again... I'mma make ya feel -soooo- much more vulnerable than Grillby could."

The rush of aggressiveness that had his pants sliding off those slender bones had Papyrus's magic forming on command. He looked back at his mate with lustily pleading eyes, a needy whimper escaping him before he started crawling forward once again, slipping completely out of his pants on the way while the sweet juices of that exposed puss dripped down his thighs. "There, now you've seen it. Is that all you want to do with it?" With a playful giggle, he started crawling towards the bedroom a bit faster, knowing he was going to be caught rather quickly and he wouldn't even pretend like he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Nope," he said, almost grunting it, his mouth ready to ge tto more important tasks. Grabbing at that smooth thigh, he pulled Paps back towards him, burying his face against that ass and puss, licking up all those citrine juices. Making a pleased, humming purr, that ectoappendage pressed in fast and deep, curling to gather up more nectar and letting it smear across his teeth with a little groan. Both hands draggad at Papyrus' thighs, pulling him harder into his lapping maw, then giving that pert ass a firm little bite. "Not gonna need a bed fer dis," Sans growled, climbing up and mounting that other monster with a grin, "bed's fer sleep'n..." Giving only a few shifting rubs of his cock along that slit, Sans arched in hard and hilted at the first go, then began a hectic pace, panting and growling as he fucked his lover. One hand grabbed the back of his ribs, claws scraping bone, leaning down to nip at his spine when he'd still fully inside him, grinding inp lace, then returned to his growling thrusts.

The first thrust had him crying out, the sound echoing through the house and making everything sound as fuzzy and blurry as he felt. "Saaans~! S-sugarmuffin! Y-you're... so...." His back arched down towards the floor as he presse dhimself further back into those demanding thrusts, his pleasure-filled whimpers and moans never stopping as his lover took him with such ferocity he could barely keep himself upright. "Y- _yessss_ ~! Just like that, darling! Yes!" Those tight walls quivered as he felt himself getting close so quickly. Had he always been so easy to please? He hoped it never changed. "I- haaahn! I suppose this... s-saves me from... having to clean more sheets!" He leaned down to bury his face into the carpet, the smell of cigarettes and everything dirty and _Sans_ filled his skull, making him cry out even louder. "S- _stars_ , Sans! You... m-make me feel so... hnnnn _dirty_!" A hand reached back as he felt those nipping fangs, slipping behind his skull and holding him there as he forced his way back against that throbbing cock, his own magic tightening as he all but squealed in the throes of his release. " _Saaaaans_ ~!!!"

He growled as his partner came, buried in deep as he could, grinding in little circles. His teeth scraped and bit, even as he was held in place. "C'mon baby," he rumbled, gripping tighter and working himself up to a better angle, even while pushing that lanky frame harder into the carpet, "I aint the one mak'n ya dirty... yer already a dirty lil slut... I'm just scratch'n yer itch." Sans bit down as he pushed in, filling that tight passage with a flood of cum, growling with shivering satisfaction, then pulling up to lick at the droplets of welling marrow. "Such a good boy, Paps... always doin so good fer me, sweetheart..." Sans pulled out, moving off that sweet ass and sliding his hand along his cock. Licking away the slick, mixed fluiuds from his palm, he hummed in a low growl, then flicked his gaze to his lover. "Come clean me up, baby... you made such a mess, dirty boy."

The noise he made was somewhere between a whine and a moan, made all the louder when he felt himself being filled. It was true. It was _all_ true. He'd always wanted attention, love, recognition, but this... this was _so_ much sweeter. He gripped the dirty carpet, slumping down a bit when he felt that thick cock slide out of him. He nearly begged to have it returned to its proper place before he was being told to clean up a mess. With a coy little smile he turned and crawled over to his mate, his tongue licking gingerly at just the tip. "Cleaning messes is what I do best, unless... you think I'm better at other things?" He let the question linger as he busied himself with that dripping cock, his hand sliding along it, pushing most of the mess towards the tip to be promptly cleaned away with his tongue. With a hungry whimper, he slid that girthy length into his mouth as far as he could before gagging a bit as it hit the back of his throat. A shiver ran down his spine and he pulled back just enough to suck every last bit of their mixed juices from that delicious magic. With a humming moan, he pulled back, hearted eyelights peering up at his lover before he leaned up, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a needy kiss. "I'm _your_ good boy, Sans... and nobody else's."

That coy smile was met with a knowing grin, watching with a hooded gaze as he was lapped at. He didn't answer straight away, letting that gorgeous lanky skele go about his work, trailng talontips across his skull. Finished with his cleaning, he pulled Papyrus in as he returned that needing kiss, fangs brushing against smooth teeth. "Yer all mine, sweetheart... as long as ya want. Yer fuck'n amazing, Paps... beautiful and got such a big, givin' heart... I love you so much," Sans murmured, leaning down to give that slender neck a soft little nip, "you're wonderful, my good boy..." He slid his hands along his arms, up to cup that face, gazing in the lovely eyelights. He couldn't get enough of the way he looked. Of him. "Let's get some rest, baby... you'll need it fer runnin' around for that hothead."

With an almost shy giggle, he pulled Sans up into his arms as he stood, legs still a bit wobbly but nothing he couldn't handle as he carrie dhis lover back towards their room. Perhaps... he'd get some real rest tonight. As Sans had said, he was going to need it and... nothing strange had happened, but... wouldn't it be his luck to finally start settling down here, only to have it all ripped away again? Still, he couldn't go the rest of his life without sleeping and even if he did, who was to say another strange shift in time and space wouldn't still occur while he was awake? Such things seemed out of his control, so when he finally settled on the bed with his darling mate, he cuddled in close and with a heavy sigh, he let his sockets fall shut. "Sans... I love you so much." His sockets cracked open sleepily to look at that scarred face, memorizing it before they fell shut once more. "Please... don't ever disappear on me..." Within minutes, he was slumbering heavily and letting out a string of quiet snores.

He still had one of those twinges of discomfort, though only for a moment, when Paps picked him up, but he was far more relaxed once he was secure in those arms than anytime he'd be on his own. Cuddle dup with the lanky skele, he was about to doze off, but he slivered a socket open to peek over at his lover. "I love you too, Paps... I'm not goin' anywhere, sugarskull." He tipped a soft kiss against those bones, and quickly joined his mate in snoring, though his were deeper and louder.


End file.
